There's still Pages
by Symto
Summary: After the events of Glob and the "Not" Gumball War, the Land of Ooo will see a new time for its inhabitants. As there are still adventures to go, fun to be had, and pages of these adventures waiting to be filled.
1. New Neighbors

_Disclaimer: _

_I do not own Adventure Time.  
I'm doing this out of fun.  
As I find there are still plenty of stories to be told after the Series Finale of Adventure Time._

* * *

It was a brand new time for the land of Ooo, the time when the human survivors were returning to Ooo. Finn's Mom, Minerva, picked the human settlement in a forest near the Ocean, giving ample amount of food and water to provide. Neighbor kingdoms aided the human settlement; The Candy Kingdom especially with Princess Bubblegum giving out candy treats but more importantly science tech to make it easier for their new neighbors. The humans were absolutely amazed by the Land of Ooo. Creatures never before seen left them in awe, excited, and feeling hungry for a taste of venturing out into the land. But there was one fact, they sucked at trying to live in this new world.

A lot of cases happened when the human survivors just went a little too far from the settlement, only to get either trapped by harmful plant life or scared to the bones from a laughing mountain, and then getting saved by Finn and Jake. Not only that, Minerva was working on day to night to day basis keeping sure that the humans that did go out of the settlement, then came were examined for wounds or diseases. Recently foxes along with an ogre are now a problem for the humans, bullying them. But still even with the threats of Ooo, the humans kept on venturing forth only to still again be in danger and then rescued by Finn and Jake.

It was getting real old, Finn and Jake were playing babysitters rather heroes. The hero duo rested near the human settlement on top of a tree, looking down at the settlement. Finn could see in the distance his mom's robots working.

"Man my mom is really pushing herself hard, me too. If I wasn't a living bod with blood and stuff like my mom, I think computers feels stress" Finn said.

"I get yah, I mean if I had to check and patch up people every hour without eat or sleep I'd probably just leave"

"Must be hard on mom, I mean she's practically the only one running the settlement."

"Doesn't she have those robots? I mean she isn't the only one running it"

"Well it's connected to her head, or conscience. It doesn't count"

"Why don't we just get some guards from the some kingdoms to guard the humans for a while? I'm pretty sure Princess Bubblegum could send some Banana Guards or even make some of those giant Gumball Guardians" Jake suggested.

"Pfff The Banana Guards aren't that tough, not insulting them or anything but that's just true and the Gumball Guardians would just freak them out even more"

"How about getting more robot bods for your mom to control, I mean that make things much easier" Jake then suggested.

"Nah Jake, I think my mom is already having a hard time. Adding more just piles it up"

"Well we can't just keep saving their butts if an ogre, witch, fox gangs, and that doesn't even count the knife rain"

"Hmmmmm" Finn hummed thinking of a way. He looked back of what Jake said to him about a new generation and thought struck at him. He energetically said "I know! we teach my peeps how to survive in Ooo. I thought maybe they could learn on their own like I did but the path is clear as the sun's ray, we'll teach them"

Jake sighed lazily turning into a blob "But that'll take a week or a month, I'd rather get some guards to do it"

"Hey now don't be lazy, Think of how they'll call you a cool teacher. Best Teacher Jake."

"I already got my kids to tell me I'm great"

"They'll probably tell how epic teacher we are, think about it. The Legend of Teacher Jake and Finn" Finn said trying to persuade Jake.

"Hmmmm, now that you mention it. I do like to be immortalize, maybe a lasting legacy that echos through time." thought about it for a moment, closing his eyes to see a book entitled Jake T. The Dog Teach. Written on it all of his thoughts, ideas, and sayings, seeing the humans tell Jake's lessons to the other inhabitants of Ooo of his legend. "Okay I'm in" Jake happily accepted shape shifting into a large giant like figure. "Gotta look the part, going for a giant teacher look"

"Hey a lot things changed, might be more to come. But there's one thing that doesn't change" Finn asks with a smile.

"I don't think teaching counts"

"C'mon"

"Adventure Time!" they both say in unison.

* * *

Finn and Jake saw the Minerva's robots busy patching up the human survivors and running the place. The human settlement's houses were either wooden or brick houses, but the architecture was bad, Jake even said it looks like a hobo land. Finn commented on Jake's view on it saying it just takes time for it to improve them saw one Minerva bot with a little boy and girl. Who seems isn't busy.

"Doctor Campbell! The group of venturers are wailing again" The small girl told the Doctor Bot.

"I'll get there as soon as I can, what's their condition?" The Minerva bot stress fully asked.

"Pain, lots of it. Says that getting lost in the forest got them bruised and beat"

"Okay, okay, just check on them okay sweetie. This happened about just five hours ago, okay not to worry." The Minerva bot turned her attention to the little who had been patiently waiting.

"Alright what seems to be the problem?" Minerva asked a little boy.

"My pops is acting mad, see look" the boy points to his dad dancing while shouting "I see rainbows!"

"Let me see" Minerva scanned the boy's father concluding with "Your father appears to have digested something called 'Sunsine Shroom' it gives a person a sensation of pure ecstasy"

"Is it dangerous?" the boy asked in horror.

"It's going to be fine, your pop just needs a little medication." Minerva assured the boy calling another Minerva bot, leading the boy and the father to the medical clinic that was helped built by Princess Bubblegum's nurses. Finn and Jake walked up to the Minerva bot telling her about training some human to survive.

"Oh Finn that would be nice" Minerva pleasingly said "But, some humans aren't ready to go out venturing into Ooo while others who did are in recovery"

"Then we'll take anyone who can, time teach my peeps how to survive Finn style. You're getting too stress out of going babysitting 24/7. Let me lend a hand"

"Hey maybe those human can teach other humans, so we don't have to act like baby sitters 24/7" Jake added.

"It could take a load off as well as help adapt the humans in Ooo"

Minerva checked with the other bots around the settlements who's fit and ready. "I have a group that's seems to be all checked up and ready."

"Awesome, tell them we'll meet them near the edge of the settlement. The one with the danger at your own cost sign"

"Oh by the way here's a medical kit, if anything happens"

"Cool, what's inside?" Finn asked looking at the white box with a cross.

"Bandages, rubbing alcohol, cottons, and a needle that can put someone to sleep for a good hour"

"Might prove handy, alright mom me and Jake are ready to teach!" Finn said with persistence as he and Jake went to wait for their students. Minerva smiled, proud of Finn helping others like she is. And happy on what awaits for the human survivors in the Land of Ooo. Minerva even admits that she too had a spark of interest in Finn's love in Adventuring. Perhaps even she would go on an adventure herself when there was no maintenance to be done.

The little girl returned to the Minerva bot and said "Doctor Campbell someone brought a whole bag of shrooms to the settlement and now a lot of people are seeing rainbows" Pointing out to a group of humans dancing and shouting "Rainbows! wonderful fanciful rainbows"

All of the Minerva bots sighed. "All right this way to the medical bay!" she shouted.

* * *

The group of venturers arrived, the heroes called them that as some sort of level 1 ranking. Finn and Jake examined their group of adventure students. Jake finally whispered "Finn they all look like complete newbies, this is going to take a life time"

"Hey be cool man, once we teach my peeps how to adventure like us we won't need to babysit them" Finn whispered back.

"You expect us to teach them all about Ooo"

"Nah, I mean like we teach the basics, first the forest near the settlements and some common things in Ooo. Like kingdoms and travelling monsters"

"Fine, let's get this over with" Jake shape shifted into giant about a size of a tree. "Alright, now I've hear you humans have been flopping at a basic level one forest, but that changes now." Jake said with conviction making the humans venturers sacred at Jake. Finn interrupted "Okay, what Jake means to say it that, we'll teach the proper ways on handle yourselves"

One venturer raises their hands

"What's your question?"

"Will we get beat up?"

"No, not on my watch" Finn promised to the venturers. This gave the human venturers a sense of protection.

"Now let's move on"

Finn and Jake limited their lessons to the forest. First they discussed the plant life: Sunshine Shrooms that made you go happy, Exploding Pine cones that burst out seeds that grows little tree people, Color Leaves that randomly changes the color of anyone who eats it, and Living Roots that snatch creatures.

Then on to the creatures: Ogres that seem to be doing some shady work, Fox gangs always thieving around, and rumors that wizards were around. Finn explains that Ogres are kinda arrogant so you could easily trick them, Fox gangs are mostly scavengers thieves but are easily scared away but they are cunning, "Also these Foxes aren't related to Mr. Fox"  
"Who?" A venturer asked.

"Never mind, that's beyond forest knowledge. Now for the wizards, they're probably the most dangerous since its magic and stuff. But if there's one thing we've learn from beating the former Ice King a ton of times, it's that there's always a weakness. Though they are dangerous." Jake explained

"Then what's stopping a wizard from attacking the settlement?"

"Oh that's a good point, Finn what's stopping a magic user attacking?"

"My mom has gotten some upgrades from PB, so my mom's bots are the guards. Second of all if anyone dares to attack you or the settlement they'll have to deal with me" Finn assured the group. For the rest of the session while travelling around the forest, Jake then goes on to explain the neighboring kingdoms like the Candy, Fire, Slime, Lumpy Space, and some villages. So they could interact with the people of Ooo.

"Okay guys let's take five, Jake here brought some snacks"

The human venturers gathered around taking a snack break.

* * *

The venturers were disusing about the things Finn and Jake taught them, making Finn a little proud. Like he's passing down his hero knowledge while Jake was feeling proud seeing new peeps aiming to be like adventurers like him and Finn.

"Feels nice isn't it? like I'm Billy and these are little mes"

"Except you're not big and you no epic beard, yet. But I agree, feels nice"

"We should invite them to Bubblegum's party, introduce them to everyone else in Ooo" Jake suggested. Ever since the aftermath of the Gumball "Not" War and the Glob Incident, she was preparing a grand party for everyone involved during the battle.

"Sounds good, I'll let PB know in advance" Finn pulled out a pink crystal activating it showing Princess Bubblegum with short hair.

"Hey Finn, what's up. Also I'm working on that new arm for yah"

"Thanks Princess, Hey is it okay if I invite my mom and humans over for the celebration, you know getting some interaction going on for my peeps and their neighbors"

"Of course I want all the kingdoms to celebrate, I am curious also-" The princess was cutoff.

"Yo! Bonnie! I still can't find Peppermint Butler" Marceline voice boomed in the background.

"Later Finn, PB out"

Meanwhile the human venturers were suddenly interrupted from their snack time talk with a large thud in the ground and snickering. An Ogre with two foxes circled around the humans.

"Well look here, the beat up meat bags" the Ogre said with a laugh.

"Seems you've entered again on our turf" the first fox pointed out.

"Yeah. Let's show our new neighbors another neighborly bonding time" the second fox cracked his paws. The human venturers were scared still one spoke out. "Hey don't you have anything better to do!"

"Yeah, it's called asserting power" the ogre stretched his muscles. The three started to slowly walk up to the humans. Suddenly a large figure stood behind them, casting a shadow over the three.

"What seems to be the problem" Jake said in a deep giant voice.

"Yo, what's your probs man. Don't you have anything better to do, look if you guys want a beating" Finn turns to Jake giving a nod. Jake turns into an even more of a giant, increasing his size. "I'd be happy to obliged, if not just stay away from my peeps"

This is was enough as the three thugs backed down. "Also apologized to my peeps" Finn demanded. The three thugs obliged "We're sorry"

"Say it like you mean it" Finn said. "We're sorry for being Tard Heads". The three thugs begin to leave but not before the Ogre saying "See told you these guys are wimps"

Turning to the scared venturers "Okay we'll take it slow, nobody gets separated. Now let's continue". The two heroes continued their teaching lessons until it was time to return to the settlement. Not realizing Finn left his mom's medkit in the forest. Minerva started a medical inspection, the Minerva bots scanned the humans that went with Finn checking to see of any injuries or diseases. While Finn and Jake were sitting on a bench relaxing thinking of their accomplishment. Finn was feeling proud while Jake was all too satisfied.

"How long you'd think this is gunna take" Jake asked while eating a sundae ice cream made by a Minerva bot.

"I don't know, give it a month or two"

"A month without something interesting"

"How about we take on field trips, that way all of us get to see something interesting"

"But that'll mean we'll have to keep a look even more" Jake sighed.

"Hey c'mon it's like teaching your pups"

"I never got to teach to my pups, they grew up to fast. But they're okay"

"Well you know we could get Susan Strong, or Huntress Wizard to join. They could help teach"

"Isn't Susan away with her friend Freida?"

"Then Huntress Wizard"

"Are you and Huntress Wizard still talking? tell some juice brodda" Jake inquired.

"She sometimes invites me for beast hunts but that's it"

"Anything else" Jake asked squeaking like a girl

"Well she did ask me to help a hunt..." before Finn could say anything his mom signaled a siren "Someone is missing" Minerva's voice echoed."One person is missing from the group" a Minerva bot told Finn and Jake. Surprising Finn whom took the responsibility of teacher.

"I failed!" Finn panicked "It's all my fault" Guilt had taken over Finn fearing for the worst of what may happen to the missing person. Jake slapped Finn out of his panicking telling "Let's not sit here and whine, c'mon let's search for the..."

"Boy, from the database base his name is Oddie"

"Yeah let's find the boy name Doddie" Jake incorrectly said.

"Don't worry I'll bring him back, that's a promise mom"

"Finally something interesting"

"Jake!"

"Kidding now c'mon" Jake grew larger as Finn climbed on top of Jake's back, leaving the settlement beginning their search. The two searched and searched but no luck. Finn was desperately trying to find Oddie, jumping off Jake's back and shouting his name. Eventually they rested on top of a tree, Jake was thinking of a plan while Finn was constantly searching for the boy from the vantage point. Searching again for the missing boy, but once again had no luck. Finn was getting more worried thinking more the worst possible scenarios: a giant spider sucking his blood, a nasty evil tree ensnaring him becoming a part of the tree, or getting sent to Wizard City Jail. He started to get angry of what if the Ogre, and two foxes had anything to do with it. Jake saw his friend's mental state and helped him cooled down.

It was getting late but the two heroes were still searching. Finn frantically searched and ran around the forest to find the lost boy. Seeing Finn tired, Jake grew his arm and hand, holding Finn. Trapping him.

"Jake let me go, we still have a job to do"

"You won't find the boy if you're all panicky, take a moment to relax"

"I.."

"Finn, you gotta chill. Chill, like in the clouds. Remember"

"Yeah" remembering the elemental crisis. "You're right"

"Good let's take a break at the settlement, I want another sundae. Also on the bright side maybe the boy found his way back home."

"If not I'm pulling an all nighter"

"Fine but before that a quick rest then we'll continue" Jake said growing again into a giant version of himself letting Finn ride on his shoulders. While returning at the settlement Finn could hear the sound of trees crashing down. Telling Jake to stop and head into that direction, Finn was on a hunch that it might be the missing boy. Jake stretched his long legs and arms to quickly get to the location.

A human boy wearing an animal hat like all the other human survivors, the boy's animal was a sheep. The boy looked about 13 years old. Behind him were three bullies but the Ogre was carrying someone and not just that his eyes were burning bright red. The foxes were wrapped around with bandages and cottons in their ears. Jake grew his hand larger slamming into the middle causing a pause in the chase. A Minerva bot appeared behind the boy with a stern look on her face. Finn never saw his mother angry, but felt a slight fear from her mother's stern face. On the other side of Jake's hand the Ogre and the foxes weren't particularly scared of Minerva until she shot a dart at one the foxes putting him to sleep. It wasn't even a robot arm canon that morphed from her hand, she threw the dart with the speed of a bullet.

"Aye so you've been the ones been threatening the settlers" Minerva sounded with authority bringing terror to the Ogre and the fox.

"See I told ya, the witch was right!" Fox said cowering in fear.

"I'm trying to wake her up!" The ogre shouted shaking the body of the witch.

"I'm giving this as a warning. Leave and never threaten my people ever again" Minerva said.

"Then you'll come after us next! We leave then you'll go after us next!" the fox replied, the Ogre was still shaking the body of the witch hoping to wake her up.

"I'll go after you right now, if you don't leave" Minerva countered, the two replied back saying how dangerous the humans were. Finn and Jake come down and set the mood for talks like he did with Bubblegum and her uncle. Finn told the two sides to calm down and told his mom if she could wake up the witch and the fox. Minerva pulled out another needle injecting it to the witch and the fox. When the witch was woke up she screamed in horror at the sight of Finn and Minerva but then anger looking at the boy, Jake stopped her. The witch wore some standard wizard clothes like a cloak, they were colored like grape. She wore a circlet on her head. Looks like a wizard's apprentice.

"Release me!" She screamed trying to giggle out of Jake's grasp trying to shoot off magic.

"The original monster!" she screamed.

"How about we all chill and relax."

"Never! I see a threat!" she screamed again wiggling manage to get loose from Jake's grasp but before she conjour a spell, Jake once again trapped the witch. "You know if you could tell us what's your deal miss, we could solve this" Jake said.

"Never!"

"Well then, I'm sure Princess Bubblegum could offer you a nice place in her dungeon, as well as the three of you" Minerva said making the Ogre and three foxes scared, whispering to each other about some nasty rumors about the princess. Something about some brutality.

"We won't talk!" the witch screamed again wiggling.

"The humans are evil conquers" the first fox shouted. "The witch told us a stories of how humans were evil, brutal, and wanting more and more lands! She told us about some story about humans expanding destroying towns and cities. Subduing the native people until all of them are under their boot. A tyrannical power driven people that'll take us from our lands! And that's why we're making sure the humans stay in their own settlement" The fox explained frantically further that they had originally stayed near the borders of other kingdoms but were kicked out, finding this forest by the sea as their home. It was home to them and many other creatures that inhabit the forest. They feared a malevolent ruler would kick them out and take away their land.

"Sounds something Bubblegum would do" Jake joked.

"Try to deny it!" the witch shouted.

Finn looked at his mom for an answer "I'm a doctor Finn, not a historian"

"Yo Jake you think TP or Simon is available"

"TP and Gunther went on a trip, and Finn the guy just lost his fiance."

"Fair enough, so tell us about why you think us humans are evil like where does it stem"

The witch explained that she went to the remaining ruined cities, there she conducted a spell for the Wizard City Library. The spell simulated scenes from the Mushroom War. But that wasn't all the witch said acting even more insane, the witch told of how she gotten convinced by learning more about the human's evil nature from a guy named Ash, giving her some ancient scrolls detailing human wars in past. Countless deaths of civilians lives, young men served in the army seeking glory and blood, "And to top it all off, there was this crazy magic human lady that stole all of my works, she is nuts I tell you! All that hard work! All of that! That's not even the worst part, she robbed a lot of magical tomes saying her love needs rescuing! Also because of her I had to do extra work for that"

"And that boy" she pointed at Oddie, the boy didn't flinch and stared back.

"He stabbed with a needle" She spitted in anger.

"Only because you kept sending those idiots to bully us" he pointed towards the Ogre and foxes.

"Hey we're not idiots" the Ogre intervened.

"I manage to fool you by pretending to be a sheep, like who falls for this" The boy poorly imitated the sound of a sheep in the most obvious way that anyone could tell it was fake. Even the witch was angry yelling on how they could fall for such an idiotic trap. The Ogre's eyes were burning hot red due to the alcohol the boy sprayed and the foxes were still tangled up in bandages. The boy told his story: After Finn and Jake finished their lessons he noticed Finn had left the med kit, naturally he went to get it but overheard the three talking thrash about the humans. He had enough of it and decided for payback. Following them around the forest he noticed the three pouring some sort of green fluid into the trees. Eventually they went back into the witch's lair located inside of a tree, and overheard about the witch's plan to continue harassing the humans. A plan that involves bringing the trees back to life to prevent them from leaving, by using an elixir. Frustrated at the many times they were picking on the humans, he decided to do something about it.

He sneaked around quietly while they were distracted and destroyed the elixir causing the nearby the entire tree to come alive. This angered the witch but before she could whip out a spell he stuck the sleep needle on her back, putting her to sleep. The Ogre rushed in time punch him but he threw the alcohol at his eyes, the foxes come in after but were entangled by roots of the trees. Just for payback he wrapped the bandages around the foxes and stuffed cottons into their ears. At that moment the Ogre regained his composure and was angry, he bolted out of there with the Ogre freeing the foxes and carrying the witch.

"I had every reason" he concluded.

"So it begins.." The witch said narrowing her eyes.

"Lady, you're crazy!" the boy

"You're the one lost!"

"We don't want to be pushed out!" The Ogre shouted.

"We're are not pushing you out" Minerva countered.

"How do we know that! You threw a dart at me" the fox shouted

"I did that cause you harmed the humans who were just exploring"

"I don't want to leave! I don't want to leave home!" the Ogre shouted with anger and agony making his fox companions shout too. Minerva showed another dart but this time they were ready for a fight.

"ENOUGH!" Finn shouted signaling Jake to slam his gigantic fist into the ground. he turned his attention to the Ogre and foxes saying that they form a compromise, even telling them that he'll say to Princess Bubblegum an assurance that the humans won't do any conquering. "But what if they try to take our homes" The fox responded.

"Please, if anyone is taking lands its going to be the princesses not the humans" Jake joked.

"Also my mom could help you guys out, she could heal and help you guys out. Like how about this you help us teach the humans and in return you get some medical aid"

"How about it?"

"Fair enough"

"I'll agree to that"

"Mom?" Finn asked

"I suppose so, might be good to have an ally for the humans"

The Ogre turned to Minerva

"You promise you won't try and take our lands?"

"Yes, I don't want the human survivors to have any enemies, if we want to do something in your lands we'll ask like neighbors"

"Seems fair" The first fox said.

"Could work"

The three turned to Finn to apologize but he told them to turn to Minerva and the boy. "We're sorry for harassing your people" they said in shameful unison. "Apology accepted, but harm my people again I'll make sure your arms won't work for a month. Also I want the trees you poured with the green exlir to be fixed, I don't want livin' trees to attack the humans. After that I'll teach you folks" Minerva replied. The three agreed and left promising no more harmful actions against the humans.

"Now young lady, um do you have a name?" Finn asked.

"I'm called in Wizard City as O'Ise Wizard" she shouted.

"More like O'Ise Wizard Jail" Jake commented.

"Look are you gunna stop or not?" Finn asked but her reply was no stating that she won't allow a potential threat to happen. Finn had no other choice but to give her up to the Wizard City Police. Finn and Jake took off with the crazy wizard lady bringing her back to Wizard City where she was given to the Wizards of Wizard City to decide on what to do with her.

"So you'd think we did good as teachers?" Finn asked Jake.

"Well it'll take some time, but we managed"

"Yeah, that kid who thwarted the witch's plan. Kinda reminds me of me in a way"

"Yeah, in a naive boy sort of way"

"Like when I was out adventuring when I was young"

"Hopefully more of the humans can stand on their own, and won't be as unlucky as you are with the ladies" Jake jokingly said. The next morning Jake and Finn continued in teaching the human venturers about the land of Ooo. Same time the Ogres and foxes were cleaning up the livin' trees caused by the witch. The boy, Oddie, was taking his break on top a tree where he caught the eye of the Ogre. "You know for a human, pretty bold of you take on a witch, an Ogre, and foxes. That's a pretty dumb move"

"Dumb move but I'm still kicking, I can probably do even more"

"Even more than the other better people in Ooo?" The Ogre mocked

"It'll take some time to get a rep but I'll be in the same stool"

"Pretty full of yourself are you"

"I manage to take down an Ogre, two foxes, and a witch. How can I not? I'm maybe ready to take on Ooo"

"Prove it I dare yah" After the lesson, Oddie sneaked out of the settlement meeting up with the Ogre and foxes not unknowing a camera monitored him leaving. "Alright, time to show you I'm as tough as you guys are, cunning as a fox and brave as an Ogre. So you guys up for a little adventure" The adventure lasted until dusk. The Ogre and Foxes brought back Oddie to the settlement exhausted, battered, and the color of his skin orange. A Minerva bot was asking where did Oddie take them, the three replied that they went on adventuring deeper into the grove of the forest where they were attacked by the plant life, Oddie told them about snatching the flower that has unique properties. The party wasn't going to escape as the giant tree guardian wrapped its vines around them, the four were about to be goners but they manage to escape when Oddie tricked the giant tree guardian that he stole their sacred fruit only for it to be exploding pine cones. Oddie was getting patched up and wasn't allowed to go out the settlement, he spotted the Ogre and foxes. "You think this is gunna stop me, well it's not. After I'm recovered I'm going back to that grove and snatch that flower" he promised to which the three found the boy's rash arrogance to be funny.

* * *

Author's notes:

This story fic is originally posted on AO3, which I still post, but I've decided to why not post here.


	2. Boredom

_Disclaimer:_

_I do not own Adventure Time.  
I'm doing this out of fun.  
As I find there are still plenty of stories to be told after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

Simon Petrikov, the former Ice King of Ooo, lived to see himself free from the curse of the Crown. At the cost of his dear princess, Betty. After the Glob Incident, he mourned for the loss his fiance by searching a way to save her. But to no luck of even finding a way to do it. He was now living with Marceline. She offered him to let him stay at her place, initially he told her that he could maybe find a place to stay though considering he was basically homeless and the Ice Kingdom isn't the exact temperature for his ideal place. As well as Gunther, the new Ice King, living with the Turtle Princess. Marceline took him in under her cave. Catching up what's been going on since his insane days as the Ice King.

Simon took all of his research and books from the Ice Mountain to the cave with the help of Gunther and Turtle Princess. Marceline built a study shack similar to her first house she built until her dad destroyed it. There he kept all of his books and mostly spends his time there, reading. On ancient artifacts, magical seals and runes, and history from before and after the mushroom war. Helping coop with the loss of Betty. Simon spent most of his entire time indoors, rarely leaving the cave. He kept on reading and reading on books, just to do something. The scar of losing Betty was cuts deep into his mind. He spent so much time indoors that even Marceline cracked a joke on how Simon was acting kinda like a vampire, always staying in the dark, so much so that when he asked for some food Marceline would always give food that's the colored red.

At the moment he was at Marceline's house, he had finished cooking and eating a meal, laying down on the coach reading a book on magical runes. Marceline swooped down from the upper floor of the house with a huge hat, using her vampire speed she started to search the lower part of her house. After a while she sighed in anguish.

"Missing something Marcy?"

"It's Peppermint Butler, he's missing. One moment he was just here then suddenly poof. Disappeared all of a sudden" Marceline said referring earlier when Princess Bubblegum visited them with Peppermint Butler, staying a while and telling them of a party that the Princess was planning.

"How long until you've realized he disappeared?"

"About...dunno 5 or 4 hours ago" Marceline floated near Simon.

"Soooo what are you reading?"

"Just a book on magical runes"

"Sounds...interesting, huh maybe I should get into studying. Bonnie has science, and you have...what ever is you do" Marceline said with a pint of sarcasm.

"I used to see these all the time in Scandinavia. I'm an Antiquarian, handling mostly magical items and artifacts along with their history."

"Wow, I dunno what bores me Bonnie's science talks or your history talks. Well since Bonnie has her chemical fumes, you have your magical runes, and I got my musical tunes" Marceline rhymed that made Simon chuckle.

"Hey now least you're musical, I'm pretty bad at instruments. Tried picking instruments in university, didn't work out that well, more of a lyricist or poet"

"What instrument did you try to play? you can't be that bad"

"From a clarinet, lute, guitar, and heck I even tried a triangle" Marceline laughed at the triangle part.

"How about the drums or piano?"

"Oh yeah, forgot about that. How bad was I when I was still Ice King with those"

"Decent but good with the drums, speaking of music have you been hearing some noises lately" Simon shook his head in response.

"Well I'm going to the Candy Kingdom look for Lil Peppermint Butler, maybe he's just lost in the Candy Kingdom. You'd think with all the cams Bonnie has around it'll be a quick fix" she added floating to the door.

"Alright be safe"

"Simon, you okay?" Marceline turned around asking with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just reading"

Marceline was in disbelief.  
"That's all you do, you're seriously just caving in like a vampire, you're out doing me as a vampire! I'm suppose to be the one caving in, c'mon Simon just go out more"

"I really don't have anything else to do, besides I basically have no friends" Marceline narrowed her eyes at no friends. "I mean not that much people I know in Ooo"

"Simon, I'm glad you're back but seriously don't just stay here all day, go out more." Marceline looked with concern. Made Simon guilty that she might had deal with him as a problem.

"Well...sure" Simon agreed not wanting to worry Marceline "I'll find something to do"

"Hey what about joining me to the Candy Kingdom, you could help in fixin' and preparing for the party"

"I'll stick here for now, I'll eventually find something" Simon replied much to Marceline's disapproval, she tried further to convince him to leave but no luck.

"Fine, be back later" but Marceline turned around "You promise to leave and stop being a vampire, and get better"

"I promise, not gunna let you down am I, not this time" Simon said heartedly.

Marceline smiled "Make sure you're coming to the party alright, Bonnie has been planning this"

"Will do, now go. Don't want to keep your princess waiting"

Seems like everyone found someone, heck even Gunther got married to Turtle Princes, Simon reflected. Suddenly the thought of Betty sparked again in his mind, he let the book he was holding fall into his face, muttering.

* * *

For the next couple of hours he remained in solitude reading, now about forgotten ruins from the past. Ruins from the Mushroom War and Kingdoms after until the present time. He was antiquarian, which makes him some sort of archaeologist maybe a historian. His profession was to handle rare books and antiques uncovering and studying the history behind them. It was what he studied for in University a lifetime ago.

Perhaps he might go out and explore do that. Uncovering the history of rare books and antiques. Go find some lost history, finally using that degree in university to use. Another maybe was getting a job at Wizard City, despite being no longer a wizard maybe he could persuade Abracadaniel to vouch for him, he was made a portal in time that counts for something for an exception in Wizard City right? Simon thought. He paused to think about it thinking quietly for a moment, only getting a quick reminder of Betty. Mentally sobbing again, he grabbed another book titled "Norse Realm Travels", another book from his research collection that came from Scandinavia.

Interrupting him was a scream, a horrid ear numbing scream. Simon looked around, on nerve on what and who did that. An intruder? but who could dare invade the Vampire Queen's house. He stood up to investigate where the scream came from, hearing little scatter noises and a sweet melody being hummed. Looking behind the coach but saw no one. Then the lights began to flicker with an audible screech, a more quiter one. Then an even louder screech this he hurried to the location which was outside the house in the garden.

The first thing that came into Simon's mind was ghosts, werewolves, and undead, most of Marceline's friends. But it was only Lil Peppermint Butler...holding a jar and a book titled "A Dilweed's guide to Dark Arts". He held out the Jar to Simon taking the jar into his hands. Shocked at it looks like the soul of a bird but one its legs is gone, trapped within the jar what Simon could guess was a magical jar. Thoughts raced through his minds on what ill fate happened to the bird, or what did Lil Peppermint Butler did to the bird. The bird screeched a horrible screech that he heard a while ago. It felt a like piercing wail of a banshee, which exists in Ooo from what Simon read, the bird stopped and opened its beak again.

"Yo mate, how you doing?" the ghost bird asked.

Simon who was confused and felt weirded out simply replied "Fine, how about you?"

"Me too mate, just flying around passing through walls, then I got trapped in a jar by this candy pip. Bored, can't fly"

Simon opened the jar letting the ghost bird out to fly around but as he tried to exit the cave he suddenly sucked back into the Jar.

"Looks like a magical enchantment is preventing you from leaving the jar, the jar is bounded to you as you are to it. Either a spell or magical runes caused this"

"Great Glob's Glory, is there something I don't know!"

"You'll probably won't be a ghost if you find out how you died, kinda like you're chained to the place by an invisible chain. Like the late Ghost Princess, formerly Warrior Princess in life leading her kingdom with her knights, squires, and able men joining against another Kingdom led by Clarence whom I presume is a prince. They fought in the fields that divided their kingdom, the princess lost her life to her love, Clarence during the battle both rulers loved each other even before the battle they had a history together but still they fought, cause of the war was left to speculation. The aftermath of the battle was left unknown but after it seems that both kingdoms slowly disappeared only leaving abandoned castles, armor, and scrolls that tells the story of the two kingdoms. Clarence and the now Ghost Princess lingered in this plane existence not knowing each other and their pasts until the heroes Finn and Jake came" Simon explained

"Woah buddy, went a bit overboard with the background lesson"

"Sorry,It's been too long since I've done anything related to my job you know"

"Alright, but no hurry how I died, kinda like flying around if it weren't for this stupid jar"

Lil Peppermint Butler pulled at Simon getting his attention "Can we play a game?" he said innocently enough. Simon smiled kneeling down "What's game then?"

Lil Peppermint Butler thought a moment then he smiled "Hide and Seek!". Simon agreed placing the Jar by the door of the house. "Placing me here, great. not like I could join in the games". First it was Lil Peppermint Butler's turn to find Simon, the little candy butler counted to ten then off he went to find him. Simon hid in his study shack while also reading, it only moments shortly that the little candy butler found him stating it was his turn to him. Simon counted to ten then off he went to find the butler, he searched around the nearby areas of the cave before getting back inside the house. There he tried finding the butler, it took him a while but he found him hiding in the kitchen drawers. Lil Peppermint Butler yelled a happy laugh as Simon found him, saying it was fun.

The candy butler proposed to play another game, Charades. Simon again was the first to get Peppermint Butler to guess: The first word was mountain as he pretend to look like a mountain, the second word was a bear as he pretended to all threateningly big but kind and warm, Simon looked ridiculous that even Lil Peppermint Butler was having a hard time until Simon gave the hint of a bear roar. The last word was a bird, imitating to fly around like a bird while whistling. Lil Peppermint Butler guessed all now it was his turn. Simon did not expect what came next.

First Lil Peppermint Butler acted out like he was rowing, then pausing to act like someone is drowning and angry as he was rowing. Lil Peppermint Butler added it with the people drowning and angry looking bored. Simon guessed correctly with the answer: "The endless river of waiting from the Nightosphere". Simon was a bit creeped out with Lil Peppermint Butler knows about the place, probably due to Marceline, Simon thought.

For the second word, Lil Peppermint Butler acted out like he had two gigantic wings with horns, thrashing around like he had claws, and then picking up some red cherries from the kitchen bowl squeezing them sucking the juice. "Marceline in her bat form?" Simon tried but was wrong, Lil Peppermint Butler then further acted out by putting some cherry juice on his clothes, sucking at the air with his finger pointing at the red cherry juice at his clothes, and then acted like he was holding a sword. "Kee-Oth the demon" Simon guessed correctly. Learning about the demon from Finn, Jake, and Abracadaniel. Along with some books about demons. Simon was getting suprised on how Lil Peppermint Butler knows about this, probably due to Finn and Jake telling stories.

For the third word, he took out a pencil drawing a face with a smile. Then proceeding to get milk from the fridge pouring it into the face, but before even Lil Peppermint Butler could finish Simon stopped the butler from speaking. "wow there, it's either Nightosphere or Hunson Abadeer". Lil Peppermint Butler approved but was disappointed that he couldn't perform the last words: "Mar Vob E Co Spit" the candy butler incorrectly said the words. This time Simon was really freaked out, few people actually know how to summon the Nightosphere portal: Marceline, him, and Finn & Jake. Due to the Dum-Dum juice the candy butler's mind might still be growing, the candy butler won't be opening a portal the Nightosphere soon.

After hours of reading and playing games with Lil Peppermint Butler he told the candy butler that he was going to take a nap, much Lil' Peppermint Butler's dismay. The candy butler then asked if they could play another game when he woke up, Simon agreed falling asleep on the coach. Meanwhile Lil Peppermint Butler took out his book and began reading, then went out of the house.

* * *

Simon sleep peacefully for a good two hours, yawning as he woke up getting a book on magical runes to read more, then beginning to call out for Lil Peppermint Butler. No ghost bird trapped in the jar was still there out in the porch as Simon went outside to check if the candy butler was there. "Mate, you left me to sit for a couple of hours. Douche move"

"Yeah sorry about that" Simon apologized

"Do you what's it like? sitting in a stationary place, trapped, and mostly just at the will of someone else."

"Believe me I know" Simon said taking the jar. "Did you see the little candy butler around while I was sleeping?"

"The little round pip went around there" the ghost bird pointed to further down into the cave. "The little pip was crying about exploring for fun, then I heard some spotin' noises coming there"

"Oh dear, Lil Peppermint Butler!" Simon shouted as he ran further into the cave. Worried on what Lil Peppermint Butler could do with the knowledge he has access to and concern for the candy butler's safety. Simon reached the lagoon, there still after all the years was the raft made by Finn and Jake after Marceline joked about taking the Tree House. Simon spotted that the candy Butler had been here since there was a carton of Bug Milk on the ground along with a poorly drawn took the raft drifting further into the cave.

The raft drifted into land where there stood a cavern entrance, above it are symbols. The ghost bird asked Simon if he knew what it meant, Simon decoded the symbols that read 'Just leave your hope over there by the corner'. The ghost bird asked if Simon was going in, Simon nodded stating that this isn't his first time going to a dark and dangerous ruins. There was sobbing, it was faint. Simon quietly walked to the sound of cries, as he did he saw on the floor figures of people turned into cavern moss. The sounds of the cry got louder and louder, it sounded like a little then a large thump was shook the ground. As Simon was nearing the sobbing and thumping, preparing for the worst kind of monster to see. He processed on what could he do? he was just a professor, no longer with magic, not as strong as Marceline, no tech like Princess Bubblegum, and heck not as skilled as Finn and Jake. All he could do was rely on was luck and being hidden for now. He took at peak at the corner, preparing for a horrifying figure to appear.

What appeared was a huge light greened skinned demon with a turtle shell on its back with green eyes, having multiple arms that he uses to move like a crab. A Crab Demon. "I always screw up" the Crab Demon sobbed. "First I lost my chance to conquer my homeland, now I loss to a freakin candy" he cried more thumping the ground hard causing Simon to trip in front of the Crab Demon's sight. "I guess you're here to get me down as well" The Crab Demon says as he continues to cry. "Hey mate, we're not looking for anything just a little candy pip that went through here" Ghost bird says. The Crab Demon pointed towards to the corner right path. "Thanks man" Simon says with the Crab Demon just ignoring him saying that he's failure, stating that after his first plan to conquer his home land failed, he was shunned and laughed at. He eventually found a special magical sharpened chisel that maybe he could use against his homeland but the magical sharpened chisel was taken away from him when Lil Peppermint Butler challenged the Crab Demon to a game of tic tac toe, a game of 3-0. He wasn't just gunna allow the candy butler to take away the chisel but the butler was quick and surprisingly knew how to use the chisel causing an explosion.

"Okay mate, we're just gunna go after the Lil candy pip" Ghost bird says.

"Yeah just go, Loser for centuries" The Crab Demon sobbed.

Simon felt kinda bad for the Crab Demon. He then invited the poor demon to join them to find Lil Peppermint Butler in exchange for his magical sharpened chisel. Maybe he could use the Crab Demon's strength. The Crab Demon's face light with joy saying that he hasn't had someone to aid him since Paris died standing for decades. Eventually after exploring the unexplored parts of Marceline's Cave, they found Lil Peppermint Butler in the center reading the dark arts book with the Crab Demon's chisel. The candy butler smiled stating he found a new trick, chanting a few muttered words then using the chisel to carve something out a rune on the ground. Ghostly essence were being drawn above into a sphere, forming into a hideous monstrous ghost. The candy butler was joyful at his trick but soon afterwards the ghost began attacking everyone.

The Crab Demon shot out an emerald light out his third eye that might harm the ghost, only to get slapped around by the Monster Ghost. Adding insult to injury he even told the Crab Demon he was a looser. Simon reached for the candy butler holding him tight as the ghost roared. Simon ran deep into the cave hoping, he was panicking while the candy butler had a smile on his face. Ghost Bird asks how was Simon going to deal with the Monster Ghost as its screech was getting nearer and nearer, Simon told the bird to give him a moment to think, asking the candy butler if he has any ideas how to deal with the ghost. The candy butler replied with no. The Monster Ghost passed through a wall almost near their location, looking for them. "You guys still there?" The Crab Demon's voice echoed sounding like he took a quick cry.

Think! Think! Simon mentally shouted to himself. 'You've survived the Mushroom War, wait it was because of the Crown I survived' reflecting on his usage. "Well mate been knowing you two in life" Ghost Bird commented making the candy butler reply with "That means I could fly around". Again the screech of the Monster Ghost was getting near again. "Eh least you're not getting killed by vampire, bright side of it". This reminded Simon of his promise to Marceline. This sparked an idea in Simon's mind, vampires couldn't defeat ghost since it worked like a rock paper scissor way, maybe a demon would defeat the ghost but the Crab Demon proved him wrong. Simon decided to try another option.

Telling Lil Peppermint Butler to carry the Ghost Bird over to far corner of the cave, Simon took the magical chisel and the bug milk with him. Quickly and quietly making a smiling face then pouring bug milk all over it. He called the Monster Ghost over taunting it, the ghost headed towards him but then Simon shouted "Maloso vobiscum et cum spiritum!". Suddenly a portal popped up sucking the Monster Ghost into it. Simon sighed in relief as the candy butler told Simon that what he did was amazing. Meanwhile in the Nightosphere, the Monster Ghost was tearing everything a part from the rocks to the demons. "Huh, I wasn't expecting this but a free soul is a free soul" Hunson Abadeer smiled joyfully walking towards the ghost.

"Alright another question: What in Glob just happened?" Ghost bird asked. Lil Peppermint Butler showed the page from his book about a certain ritual that draws deceased spirits together into a singular entity. The Crab Demon arrived asking if he could have his chisel back to which Simon agreed. The Crab Demon then asks if they knew how to use it, Simon explained that to use the chisel he'd have to know some specific runes showing off his magical runes book. "What! I thought I could just carve something on the ground and then something happens! I don't even know what half of these runes even mean!" shouting in disappointment and throwing the chisel at the ground and left with Simon taking it.

* * *

Simon returned with Lil Peppermint Butler back to Marceline's house, continuing to read again. He took the candy butler's book making sure there's no chance of either demon, ghost, or undead creatures, leaving the candy butler to just sit there looking bored.

"So mate, this is what you do all day? just readin'?" Ghost Bird asks

"Kinda, yeah"

"Boring, why don't yeah go out. Go places, chat some people, and not be a lonely vampire"

"I'm, you know. I'm just feeling down that's all and reading helps coop with it"

"And staying in a cave helps. Mate I get it, you're feeling down trust maybe I knew the feelin before I lost me life. But c'mon sitting here like this feels like a waste of life"

"Betty"

"Who?"

"My princess, sacrificed her life for mine, I'm having troubles cooping with it"

"And you're gunna waste her sacrifice. Mate I'm sure if she was here, she'd tell you to be happy. Look on the bright side mate"

"I guess so" Simon reflected on Betty, even during at the face at the end of the world, she thought of him. She wished for him to be saved and live. Was he going to throw it all away? Not a chance he realized now, Betty didn't just sacrificed herself to be the new Glob just for him to become Ice King without powers. He stood up and looked through a pile of books titled "Thieving Tombs". 'Time to finally put that degree to use' Simon said to himself. The incident with the Monster Ghost gave him the confidence boost he needed, sure he wasn't as skilled, powerful, or techy. But he was resourceful and knowledgeable

"Hey Lil Pee But, wanna join me outside go find some relics and artifacts I'll let you hold the chisel if you want" Simon asked Lil Peppermint Butler who sparked up with interest but first asked him if he could remove the enchantment on the jar. He showed Simon his book about trapping souls, now this seemed familiar kinda like how Finn was trapped in a statue.

"So you found a way to get me out of here" The Ghost bird asked when suddenly the candy butler threw the glass jar into the wall freeing him. "That's all you'd have to do!" Ghost Bird commented. Simon got his back pack with Lil Peppermint Butler riding on it, while fixing around he notice himself in the mirror. He could use a new look, looking around he saw a blue ribbon that suppose to be a snack for Marceline but got it mixed up with the blue one. He tied his hair to make a pony tail. Dropping his jacket only his shirt and vest remains The Ghost Bird commented he looked like a new guy.

"Alright Lil Pee But, we're going on an adventure" Simon said exiting the cave out to find some lost relics in some ancient forgotten ruins.

* * *

"So is there anything else we need?" Marceline asked Princess Bubblegum holding 16 sacks of flour.

"Yeah that's enough for the giant cake, now to decide on what flavor to use"

"Strawberry Cherry Red"

"And let the cake be all plain vanilla white! no way"

"Fine fine, have it your way"

Marceline and Princess Bubblegum went to the Candy Kingdom's walls looking at the progress of preparing the party. Bubblegum already sent out invitations and with the help of her Aunt Lolie she was getting the party all nicely done. Bubblegum told Marceline that Finn added the humans to join the party.

"You'd think they'll wet themselves if I told them I was gunna drink their blood"

"Really girl?" Bubblegum gave Marceline a look.

"Just jokin, so any news on Pee But"

"No, I've asked the Banana guards to search the whole kingdom and still couldn't find him"

"Hey don't worry about it" Marceline said putting her arm around Bubblegum "I'll find the little rascal, you could come along too"

"Thanks, huh is that Simon over by the distance?" Bubblegum said as Simon was walking towards the Candy Kingdom with Lil Peppermint Butler smiling holding a chisel. They quickly went to him, Bubblegum was happy to see Lil Peppermint Butler while Marceline was just happy that Simon got out of the cave.

"So what made you finally stop being a vampire" Marceline asked with Simon sharing a glance at Lil Peppermint Butler, giving the candy butler a wink.

"Oh just putting my university degree to use and exploring some ancient ruins, so any way you two need help in preparing for the party?"


	3. Wise Box

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._  
_I'm doing this out of fun._  
_As I find there are still plenty of stories to tell after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

The Candy Kingdom's Party Palooza is currently being prepared. Candy Citizen workers decorating the entire Candy Kingdom from the forest to the main city, a lot of the candy people were busy helping to bake a giant cake for the party while others were preparing the food. For the entertainment Princess Bubblegum got in contact with people like Flame Princess for her hot raps, Wizards from Wizards City to perform a trick, and Marceline for her musical tunes. Marceline was busy running errands for the princess, Simon and Lil Peppermint Butler were assisting Aunt Lolie for the plans of the party, and Finn and Jake were, as always, the hardest workers at the preparation. BMO was there too, in a high class apartment room in the Candy City just sittin around.

Princess Bubblegum took Finn, Jake, BMO and Neptr in when the Tree House was destroyed but Finn told Princess Bubblegum it was temporary until the party celebration is over and when they could find a new home. Finn and Jake scouted for a new place when they visited the human settlement, heck they could have stayed with the settlement but Finn said he wanted to live free. BMO wasn't used to living in the candy apartment at all, enjoying the quiet mother nature.

BMO had been left alone in the apartment while the others were busy preparing for the party, but he wasn't all alone he had a companion to talk to. When Finn and Jake left, The little techno box had a companion.

"I miss the Tree House, how about you friend?" BMO asked.

"Me too"

"So many memories, lost. But I do not cry, because like a water in a river life always always flow, no matter the dam that blocks it"

"You are right, but what about Finn and Jake, you too. After the party, are you going to be used to living in the Candy City?"

"Maybe in time, I still prefer the sweet morning sound of nature" BMO said remembering all the best memories of the Tree House. "But I know that time is long past"

"And I should not have to worry, After the party Finn and Jake are going to look for a new home. So staying here will not be long" BMO added. Continue to think about a nice new home in nature, hearing the sweet chirping of the birds, and sipping a hot cup of coco during a knife storm. "Ah so wonderful memories, but new memories are now open to be discovered my friend. Best not dwell on the past"

"New memories..."

"Yes new memories" BMO stated.

"New memories full of surprises, fun, and gifts" BMO added.

"Seems the new memories are fun" BMO's companion said joyfully.

"Like a new flower on the tree or ground" BMO further stated to his companion, continuing to talk about his memories in the Tree House.

"Hmm...then what about finding a new home now?" the companion asked leaving BMO confused. "New memories, and you also said new memories are full of gifts. So why don't you find a new home to gift to Finn and Jake. Like you said friend, a new flower will blossom again.

BMO thought about it. A new place for new memories, oh that would be nice. However that would mean BMO had to go out into the land of Ooo by himself, could the little techno box be scared of Ooo? BMO slapped his screen saying "I will find a new flower, it was now my turn". BMO thought of Finn and Jake that always went out adventuring, now it was his time to go out.

"But are you not worried about the dangers that lurk in the bushes" the companion asked.

"Not all friend, I am good with a bow, and sneaky as well"

"How about a companion like Finn and Jake?"

"I have not thought of that, I think I will go solo for now"

"Then where do you plan to find this new home?"

"Somewhere in nature, sweet caring mama nature" BMO hummed thinking of a nice cool wind breeze.

"This will be a wonderful gift I'm sure of it, best gift ever"

"Of course it will, I might even throw a little surprise when I bring Finn and Jake back"

"Good luck then on finding your new home BMO"

"Yes it will, well time for me to go find a new home. Thanks for the company friend." BMO said leaving giving the apartment bathroom mirror a hug. BMO sneaked out of the apartment, making sure he wasn't seen by Finn and Jake, leaving the Candy City, and out to find a new home.

* * *

The little box adventurer was now at the border of the Candy Forest, seeing in the distance mama nature's lush green trees. Enjoyed the peaceful chirping birds of the forest, a deer passing by, and occasionally a giant rock golem shaking the earth with its huge weight. But BMO was prepared just like he said if any one harmed Finn, he will them. Despite the land of Ooo is filled with many dangers and secrets, the trusty Robin Hood Bow, BMO will still go out and find a new home for Finn and Jake. "I am ready to take on anything that comes at me" BMO mentally shouted to himself.

Even though BMO rarely leaves the Tree House, seeing enough of Finn in action from the window to learn a few things from him. A bow in BMO's back and tiny little arms were ready. BMO looked to the left seeing a deer eating the grass, to the right a bush taunting a travel merchant, and to the front dense forest though BMO spotted tiny figures with wings passing through. A quiet little adventure all it seems. However the box adventurer knew there would be danger always lurking, it was Adventuring 101. "In adventuring you'll never know what comes at you. Sometimes a ghost, an annoying knight, or maybe even a crazed king but you'll have to be ready. Or else you'll get you butt handed to you" Finn told BMO long ago.

The deer eating ran away as large thumps were coming in BMO's direction and taunting bush cowered in fear as well as the merchant who stood frozen. It was either a rock golem? wolves? a giant toad? either way it would be coming at the direction of merchant. "If Finn and Jake were here they would have wanted to save the merchant" BMO said as he climbed a top of a tree, drawing his bow. BMO waited until the maker of the thumps showed it has two horns on its head. The merchant was gasping for air as he couldn't speak a word. The BMO swooped down prepared to shoot an arrow at figure's head shouting the merchant to run. The figure turned around and BMO prepared to run and shoot.

"Come and get me you beast" BMO taunted shooting a dummy arrow at the figure.

"Aw! that hurts" The figure said in the most sweetest of voice that was ever heard in Ooo. Revealing the figure to be Sweet P, who almost had tears in his eyes.

"Sweet P!" BMO exclaimed rushing towards Sweet P.

"I am so sorry, I thought you were a monster"

"I'm a monster?" Sweet P said with a huge frown on his face.

"No it is not that, what I mean to say I thought you were going to harm people"

"But why would I harm people? I'm nice"

"It was just a mistake Sweet P, nothing more" BMO assured the gentle giant. "Put that frown upside down"

"Okay, I don't normally see you outside BMO, what brings you to the forest? " Sweet P asked with a sweet smile. BMO explained to Sweet P the quest to find a brand new home for him, Finn, Jake, and Neptr.

"Oh that's sweet" The giant says with joy "Everyone deserves a home to go to, can I help?" The gentle giant of Ooo was always ready to help someone in need, despite what happened with him and the former king of Ooo. He was always ready to help people.

"Oh Sweet P, I cannot. I cannot put you in harm's way. You are too much of a gentle giant" BMO said wanting not to drag Sweet P into harm in search of a new home.

"Pretty Please, I know I can help you. I've been around the forest all the time, there was once this time I saw colorful gnomes working in a hole. They seem nice" BMO rolled his eyes at gnomes, considering what Finn had to deal with.

"Sweet P it is best for you to just wait for the Party Palooza"

"But it's taking forever" Sweet P begged with his adorable eyes beckoning BMO to let the gentle giant join. BMO was still hesitant not letting the gentle giant join.

"Sweet gentle Sweet P, you do not understand the many things that might come and get me. Horrible nasty things, and you are not ready. And cannot help"

"So I'm useless" Sweet P said frowning beginning to leave. Now BMO felt bad, the box adventurer felt a little breeze of air that made the decision for him. BMO called Sweet P again to get his attention, telling the gentle giant he could join in the quest to find a new home. However Sweet P would need to listen to BMO, as to keep him safe.

"You really mean it?"

"Come along with me" BMO signaled Sweet P but the giant grabbed BMO placing the box adventurer on top of his head. stating that all BMO had to do was to point in the direction. BMO shocked but felt joy at the perspective of how Sweet P saw the world, thinking the gentle giant larger than life.

"Alright Sweet P off we go!" BMO stated, Sweet asked where would they first go to find a new home for Finn, Jake, and Neptr.

"Oh, just wander around a bit until we find something"

* * *

BMO and Sweet P wandered through the forest lands of Ooo. They kept on searching and searching, finding only the forest inhabitants. They a lot of potential places that might be a good place for new home. The box adventurer and the gentle giant found a large tree, which might to do it until two old massive spiders were on top of a tree with a dozen other spiders, the two old spiders were talking about their kids and marriage life. That was a no. Up in the sky, BMO saw an old giant purple eagle flying with other smaller purple eagles landing on top of a mountain nest. Travelling further they saw Forest Wizard resting on a wooden stump with the forest animals throwing a nice little party.

"Seems a lot of people have homes" BMO commented.

"Everyone needs a home" Sweet P replied with BMO agreeing.

The two continued to travel hitting an open field. A potential new spot for a new home. Finn and Jake could help build a new house, BMO imagined a nice morning being woken up by the morning sun. BMO told Sweet P about the plan, the two talked about a nice comfy house like Tree Trunk's house in the forest. But the dream was soon interrupted by the sound of what appears to be a thousand people stomping, over the distance it was a herd of horses galloping through the field.

"Sorry it's taken" Sweet P said.

"It is okay, I am just be glad that some people have homes" BMO sighed.

"Everyone deserves a home, we'll find one"

Again in the distance a figure rode a horse, a red skinned figure. BMO recognized the figure as he herded the horses into a formation. It was Sparkle. The little baby BMO took care when the giant purple eagle kidnapped the box adventurer. BMO told Sweet P to move towards Sparkle causing some of the horses to scatter as Sweet P was passing through them. BMO greeted the former red baby now a horse herder. "Ricky!" BMO called him by the name given to him long ago.

"Sparkle greets former caretaker" The horse herder says.

"You talk funny" Sweet P commented.

"Sparkle asks what brings caretaker and giant here in the horse fields?"

"We are trying to find a new home, Oh it has been too long Ricky!" BMO replied.

"Sparkle's home is with the horses" Patting on the horse calling him Troy, the horse neighed at Sparkle. He asked what type of home BMO was looking. BMO described a nice quiet home, where the birds chirp and the breeze of the wind flow freely. Sparkle asked his horse Troy if he knew any places the horse neighed as a reply.

"Troy told Sparkle that there is a nice place where former kidnapper caretaker described"

"You can talk to horses!" Sweet P said in amazement.

"Sparkle does not talk to horses, Sparkle whispers to horses"

"Hehe I wish I could do that" BMO said

"I wish could be that useful" Sweet P solemnly commented though BMO patted Sweet P on the head reassuring him.

"So your home with the horses Ricky, sounds like a life of traveling and fun"

"Sparkle's horses is home, when the horses go Sparkle goes. The life is perfect for Sparkle. Sparkle now asks if former caretaker and giant wants to see the place"

The two were thrilled asking where the place is, Sparkle told the two that he would direct them to the location. The horse herder prompted BMO to ride on of the wild horses though BMO declined. Not wanting to let Sweet P be useless, stating that Sweet P could match the speed of Sparkle's horses just not too fast. "Hooray I'm a horse" Sweet P commented running along with the horses.

* * *

Over the distance stood a mountain, that almost reached the skies. At the base of the mountain stone walls that prevented anyone from just walking and climbing. It was a beautiful mountain filled green trees, and a nice place to just wake up take a sip and watch the knife raining down from the sky. The mountain was named Mount Cragdor, seems familiar BMO wondered but doesn't know why. It was a nice place though.

"Sparkle thinks this place is nice"

"The place is huge like me" Sweet P commented

"Yes It is however, there is something about the mountain familiar. My memory banks seems to recognize the mountain but does not" BMO commented.

Then coming from the mountain, something was falling from the sky as it crashed own in front of the three. The something that crashed was a huge figure with hair all over its body and absolutely huge muscles, wearing iron bracers and belt, with a long beard and huge horns. Sweet P began to cower stating "AH A MONSTER!" but BMO told him that to not judge people too quickly. The figure stood up looking back into the mountain.

"Okay, I'll give you gnomes that one! That blast took me by suprise" the figure said looking at the mountain before turning his back to see BMO, Sweet P, and Sparkle. The hairy figure gave a friendly smile.

"Hi! name is Mannish Man, Man of the Minotaurs! sorry can't stay and chat gotta stop some gnomes destroying the place" The Minotaur said with joyful energy flexing his muscles before leaping into the air then running to the mountain. Leaving the party dumbfounded.

"The hairy man seems good" Sweet P commented.

Troy neighed at Sparkle who had to say goodbye to Sweet P and BMO but telling them he might join their company soon in the future. "Sparkle apologizes for the short time spent, but Troy tells Sparkle that the horses want to go. Reunion in the future will be a possibility". Sparkle left with his herd of horses galloping into the distance. BMO and Sweet P just stood there watching the mountain as small explosions were happening. As trees were falling left to right. Destroying parts of the mountain, causing Sweet P to worry.

"Whatever the gnomes are doing they seem to be destroying the Minotaur's home"

"Destroying his home!" Sweet exclaimed "Someone needs to stop them"

"Finn and Jake are still in the Candy Kingdom, its too far away" BMO said with concern. Sweet P started worrying, as the innocent gentle giant started to circle around making BMO dizzy. "What to do!" Sweet P repeated over and over again. Then taking BMO with his hands asking him what to do, telling the little box that he wants to help but too scared to do something. BMO thought of a way he could encourage the gentle giant to be brave. As Sweet was running around in again, making BMO dizzy once more before telling Sweet P to stop.

"The hairy man's home is going to get destroyed! Everyone deserves a home" Sweet P exclaimed.

"How about we do something about it" BMO told Sweet P.

"But...I'm scared" The gentle giant confessed

"Why are you scared?" BMO asked.

"Only when there's trouble, I'm scared of getting hurt or others too"

"So you do nothing?"

"I'm scared of what I'll do, Sweet P is useless"

"But would that not mean you did have a chance to help people?" BMO asked causing Sweet P to think.

"I know sometimes making choices is hard, it could sometimes lead to bad decisions" BMO pointed to the part where the dummy arrow struck Sweet P. "But it could always lead to choices that help other people, It is always about taking responsibility about your actions"

"Thanks BMO" Sweet P said hugging the little box touched by words, getting inspired from it.

"Do not mention it Sweet P" BMO once again placed on Sweet P's head. The gentle giant and little box adventurer entered the Mountain with Sweet P's new found bravery.

* * *

The two ran around trying to find the Mannish Man of Cragdor, explosions almost every second due to the gnomes. Sweet P was running as fast as his large feet can suddenly the ground shook once more, a red skinned giant Ogre wearing jeans was chasing some little winged green guys with pointed hats holding a giant dollar. The jeaned Ogre whining and demanding that they give back his dollar. BMO told Sweet P to only find Mannish Man. Again the two ran trying to find the Mannish Man when suddenly they stopped and heard someone calling for aid.

"Alright old man just give us that key you got" A gnome demanded an old man wearing a tunic with big key on his hat.

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Please leave me in peace"

"Look old timer, just give the key or you'll get into this pot of sticking lava!" the gnome threatened showing the pot with three old ladies in it. "Oh now we're in it" One of them commented. Sweet P asked BMO what should they do. "Okay first I shoot an arrow at his face, then you pick him up, grab the old ladies, and put him in there"

"But he's going to get hurt" Sweet P countered.

"Sweet P if the lava was really harmful why are the old ladies still alive"

"Oh good point"

"If this does not work, I can always use my BMO Chop"

"Alright you asked for it!" The gnome threatened approaching the Key Per as he cowered in fear. Sweet P and BMO sprung into action, BMO shoot a dummy arrow at the gnome's face stunning him, as Sweet P picked the gnome up placing the little green guy into the pot, removing the old ladies. The Key Per jumped with joy as he described so many words to say thank you.

"And then with joyous extent of the highest of heavens that has been reached by the strongest of eagles, I say thank you" The Key Per concluded. The old ladies as well thanked the two for rescuing them from the gnomes' attack on the mountain though in a more simpler way. BMO asked where he could find Mannish Man to help stop the gnomes from destroying the mountain. They pointed the mountain with explosions in the distance, Sweet P and BMO quickly headed in that direction. The gnome was still in the pot but he wasn't dead just stuck, but due to the gnome's short body he began to sink, slowly.

"Well another pair of heroes, oh wonderful! that a new age gets to see a set of heroes" Key Per commented.

"I don't know about that little box fellow, the box seems something like a hero but seems more of a...I forgot" An old lady said.

The two were going up the mountain despite seeing gnomes working on contraptions damaging the mountain. Mannish Man crashed down into a site crushing the machines with his sheer strength. A few meters from him stood a gnome but his hat had a gem in front, telling the Mannish that he is the Gnome King. Further stating the gnomes will take over this mountain. Mannish Man fought the Gnome King's subjects, this in turn was only damaging Cragdor. Both Mannish Man and the Gnome Ruler was causing damage.

"What now BMO?!" Sweet P asked.

"I have no..." BMO muttered having no answer to the situation, what has the little box adventurer going to do? BMO softing prayed for a advise, then a breeze of wind brush at his face whispering.

"They won't listen, you need to a make them understand that what they're doing is pointless" A familiar voice said to BMO, the little box smiled getting an idea to make the two listen, BMO hugged the blank air stating "I knew you'd always be there, Air".

"Um BMO who are you talking to?"

"Oh just my fiance"

"So where is.."

"Everywhere" BMO replied leaving Sweet P dumbfounded.

"Never mind, what we need to do is mess with those contraptions" BMO pointed the gnomish contraptions, telling Sweet P to push them over. Sweet P replied what about the gnomes using the contraptions. "Just push them first then the machines, I'll help too" BMO answered drawing his bow. Sweet P ran towards the gnomish machines with BMO shooting dummy arrows at the gnomes, stunning them, as Sweet P pushed over their contraptions. After pushing the nearby gnomish contraptions, Sweet P asked what's next only to be answered by explosions everywhere caused by the machines. One of the machines released a hooded figure, who said "Huh I'm free, the Evil Guy is free!". The Mannish Man and Gnome Ruler looked in horror.

"What have you done!" The Gnome King cried. "You're destroying the beautiful mountain I was going to take!"

"Well there's one thing I can agree on" Mannish Man added pausing to continue to fight the Gnome Ruler's contraptions.

"But the mountain was getting hurt" Sweet P replied.

"And two bowl heads think you were helping! Useless!" The Gnome Ruler insulted Sweet P, who had a little tear in his eye. BMO stepped down from Sweet P's head walking towards the Gnome King and Mannish Man. "We were only being helpful as you two, see" BMO pointed to where the Mannish Man and Gnome King fought which as also as destructive compared to what Sweet P and BMO done.

"Oh, wow, I didn't notice. I take full responsibility" Mannish Man commented looking around, regretting. While

"No No NO! the plan its ruined!" The Grand Master Gnome cried in anguish as his subjects were gathering around him, waiting for orders. The Gnomish King told his subjects that they're going to do another plan, this caused his subjects to complain stating that they've been doing his stupid plans for years with no real results.

"You dare step up against the Grand Master Gnome! subjects take him away" The gnomes were reluctant to do so, disobeying their leader's orders. The gnome ruler continue to shout at his subjects, declaring what use are they now without him as their leader. Stating that'll have no direction, no purpose, and no home. BMO went to the gnome subjects defending them, stating what kind of ruler just make his people work on failures. The rest of the gnomes followed by stating of his failed plans.

"Failures! maybe all of the plans laid out could have worked if all of you could be incompetent" the gnome ruler exclaimed.

"Hey we did exactly as you asked! even as stupid as taking a mountain" one of the gnomes replied.

"How about not moving from one idea to the next! like really who comes with the idea from 'Take a lake from the nymphs to take a freakin mountain from a Minotaur" a gnome added.

"Yeah, we're tired of the plans" another gnome added prompting others to join as well. The gnomes continue to complain to their ruler of the countless plans and ideas he'd come up with it. Demanding a better plan and not getting zapped by the Party God. The gnome ruler was struck was angry and annoyed that burst out in a fit of rage stating that if they're all sick of his plans, then they can just do things on their own. He went to a drill machine but before leaving "Good luck to all of yah! Bunch of incompetent sackless of grubs, you're all exiled from the Beneathverse!" he stated as the drill machine drove down into the earth. Leaving the rest of the gnomes in silence

"So...what now? one gnome said breaking the silence, the gnomes looked to each for answer but didn't get one. They were left scattered, lost and no home. The gnomes began to just sit down, having a frown on their face. They had no where left to go. BMO walked to one gnome patting him on the back, not saying a word. "Thanks buddy" the gnome replied. Sweet P also went to comfort the gnomes telling them its going to be okay though they replied "How? got no where else to go"

Looking around the damaged mountain of Cragdor, it was BMO's and Sweet P's responsibility to answer for taking part of they did. BMO went to the Mannish Man of Cragdor. "I am sorry for damaging the mountain, I will plant all of the trees, and chop wood with my bare hands to make a wooden house for you"

"Apology accepted, heck don't feel so bad I caused damage to see" showing a trail of destruction.

"Me too, I'm the one who pushed the machines" Sweet P also apologized lowering his head.

"It's okay jus takes a few fixin' er uper, then the mountain we'll be good"

"A few fix" BMO muttered looking at the gnomes getting the idea to help the gnomish people. BMO asked the Mannish Man if the gnomes helped in fixing the mountain would they be allowed to stay. The Mannish Man smiled at BMO's noble intent and said "Yeah sure, a bunch of gnomish contraptions could help fix the place, plus the Key Per could finally some peeps to talk to". BMO then told the gnomes that the mountain of Cragdor could be their home but they'd have to fix it first, the gnomes light up with a little joy and hope, agreeing to it. The gnomes began to help fix the mountain along with the aid of Mannish Man and Sweet P as the heavy lifters while BMO was the morale support of the repair giving the gnomes the boost they needed while helping to fix the damage despite the box's small size, the gnomes began to like the little box.

* * *

Working all day, the repairs to the mountain was finished almost near night time. As the gnomes, Mannish Man, old ladies, Key Per, jeaned orgre, and heck even the Evil Guy celebrated with the new look of Mount Cragdor. The gnomes had found a new home. As Sweet P and BMO were about to leave because Sweet P said that'll his Mama and Papa will get angry at him for coming home late, Mannish Man and Key Per halted them.

"Hey you two, I just wanted to congratulate, especially you" Mannish Man pointed to Sweet P

"Me?"

"Yeah, kid you may be a gentle giant but that what makes you, you. I see a new hero of Ooo"

"You really think so" Sweet P said with joy.

"Yeah, or should I say Sweet Protector of Ooo" Mannish complimented Sweet P who blushed with the compliments.

"What no special thanks to me?" BMO complained.

"Oh yes of course, the gnomes of Cragdor would like to present you with this" The Key Per presented the Gnome Ruler's hat. "The gnomes said you deserve this hat more than he does, OH, what joyous occasion"

"Thank you" BMO replied putting on the hat. "Now If only I can get Jake to wear a hat as well" BMO said. The two said their goodbyes and left the Mountain of Cragdor. The gnomes lived in the mountain taking care of it, co-existing with Key Per, the old ladies, the jeaned Ogre, and fairies who the gnomes thought were gnomes with winged. Mannish Man looked at the two walking into the distance.

"Well certainly we do have a new pair of heroes in this new age" Key Per stated.

"The giant kid yeah definitely but the little box fellow, got more a leading vibe to it"

"It almost looks like the little box is a king with that hat on"

* * *

The gentle giant and little box adventurer were heading back, Sweet P to his parents and BMO to Finn and Jake. BMO sitting on top of the giant's head with the gnome ruler's hat on his head. When Sweet P said "Sorry if we couldn't find a new home for Finn, Jake, and the little microwave"

"Look on the bright side Sweet P, we managed to help the gnomes find a home"

"Oh yeah, that's sweet"

"I know right? good job you two or us three" a whisper came that Sweet P heard. The gentle giant was spooked and scared telling BMO who was that.

"Oh that's my fiance, Air"

"You're married to Air?"

"Yes and air is everywhere"


	4. A Nice Day

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._  
_I'm doing this out of fun._  
_As I find there are still plenty of stories to tell after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

The preparation of the Party Poolaza was underway. Three Candy workers was mixing the dough for the sweet mega cake. The princess finally decided that the flavor would be sweet caramel apple. More and more candy workers came in to mix the cake. All of them working hard for the party, gathering all of the ingredients, and working the night and day shift. While working for sweet mega cake where they continued to prepare for the cake. one candy guy noticed all of the ingredients being put into the bowl and asked: "So you guys think this is enough". Every candy worker looked at the guy then to the massive mixture.

"Yeah I think this is big enough" convinced that all this would be enough for the party.

From the sky sacks of flour, caramel, and apples fell near the bottom of the giant bowl, Marceline descended from the sky wearing a huge yellow hat.

"Sorry guys, but the word of the princess says that she got a miss calculations or something. Anyway the cake needs to be bigger"

This caused the candy workers to gasp at the work of making an even bigger cake. Some even slumped down to the ground while others who were stirring the mixture slumped into the mixture. But Bubblegum knew this would happen and told Marceline to tell this to them if they ever reacted this way.

"You guys chill..think about how much this'll pay off. Plus you get first taste of the special ingredient the princess has in store" Marceline said persuading the Candy workers who slumped down to rise on the their feet. "Special Ingredient?" one of them said as the workers began to mumble about what could this secret ingredient mean.

"Ah-huh, yep the princess got something cooking in her lab" then Marceline got closer whispering to the candy workers "She says its gunna be a super sweet tasteful ingredient, plus free mini cakes for you, you guys get the first taste" Now the Candy Workers were motivated as they went off to continue making the super mega sweet cake. Marceline headed to Bonnie's lab, checking up on what's been she's been up to.

The princess Bonnibel, as Marceline called, currently was mixing chemicals fluids. She began working on a super sweet ingredient that'll make the taste buds go bananas, it was a special party she wanted to make it as memorable it could be. At her side were records of previous formulas, looking at them from moment to moment as she continue to work.

"Bonnibel, how's mega sweet flavor going?" Marceline said floating towards her.

"Still in the process of making a flavor, I need to find something but I don't know what is"

"Let me see" Marceline floated to the chemical equipment and fluids. Bonnie was suprised and gave a look at Marceline. Could Marcy actually be interested in science?

"I didn't know you knew Chemistry" Bonnie said really suprised that Marceline actually took interest in her works, really jarring.

"All I know is that this" Marceline said taking a test tube filled with red fluid "Plus my teeth, equals me not hungry". This caused Bonnie give a short laugh. Marceline began to take the test tube near her teeth.

"Woah that's dangerous!"

"What? I'm just taking the red" Turning the red fluid into a transparent fluid, she took out a tape to label the test tube as 'Red Fluid turned transparent'. "See" She added.

"Anyways the cake needs to be gigantic in size and width, about enough to feed three kingdoms"

"How large does the cake have to be, like what tall as those guardians you have and wide as that giant cake robot"

"Yup" the princess confirmed telling Marceline that she was serious.

"Need to make this celebration one to last, like a holiday and a celebration after the whole almost end of the world incident. I wanna give a little joy and sunshine after it, you know. After that I'm thinking of trying new things for the Candy Kingdom"

"Alright, I get yah." Marceline replied seeing that Bonnie wanted this celebration to marked down in history.

"It's the progress of the celebration, there's still a lot of stuff to accomplish, even with Finn and Jake working all day. That and some of the candy workers still have...brain and motivation challenges to work" She said pouring a test tube into a beaker, inspecting it closely while also checking a clipboard at her sides at all the things needed to be done. Marceline saw Bonnie needed a bit of help, and somehow just feeling a good mood this day. She doesn't know why, but was just in a mood to help. Maybe its just because she just in a good mood. She has Bonnie, Finn and Jake, and Simon in her life now.

"Also I'm taking a huge risk for the person who's sending the invites"

"Who?"

"LSP, or should I say LSQ, Lumpy Space Queen" Marceline was puzzled, why would that be a problem she was the best person to promote the Party Palooza.

"I don't see the problem, LSP or LSQ whatever she calls herself, it's pretty obvious she's the best person for the job"

"You'd be surprised on how she spreads the words. Hmmm wonder how long the decorations will take" Bonnie multi tasked from performing her chemical experiment to checking up on the progress on the party.

"Hey" Marceline said putting her hand on Bonnie's shoulder. "I'll take care of these" taking the clipboard from her, wanting ease her stress.

"Are you sure? I mean its a lot of stuff. Peppermint Butler is still trying to manage stuff even though he's basically a baby, he's been screaming at the Banana guards for doing things wrong, and Simon is the only thing keeping him from going apes on them"

"Hey no worries, I got this. You go work on making the cake sweet, I've got this. Plus how I want us to hang out you know" Marceline smiled though she wasn't just gunna do this for free, she was still a trickster, waiting for Bonnie to say thanks.

"Thanks, I'd really want to hang but duty calls" Bonnie warmly thanked putting her hand on Marceline's. A nice moment, in fact ever since the aftermath of the Glob and Gumball War Marceline things was looking up for her.

"Don't mention it, just in a good feels you know" Marceline replied about to ask Bonnie a reward for the job, it wasn't a simple reward but a huge one just to play a joke on Bonnie.

"But...I wanna reward" Marceline, Bonnie happily asked what is it thinking of a just simple gift.

"Strawberry Cherry Red Flavor mixed with the Caramel Apple, c'mon I'm already doing this. with Icing." Marceline asked

"What really?!" Bonnie exclaimed, but if Marceline thought she could corner her she was wrong. As Bonnie made a compromise and made a counter deal. Learning how to have fun sometimes. "C'mon, Bonnibel do it for me." She pleaded sweetly mocking the candy princess.

"Okay, I'll take the deal" Marceline gave a victory yes "But, no vampire abilities" Bonnie said surprising her. No powers, a challenge for sure but she was so used to floating around. "And you have a time limit". Even though it was practically impossible for Marceline to do accomplish the things without her vampiric powers Bonnie just wanted to have a little fun, plus even if she couldn't finish it all in the day she'll have enough to time do some adjustments to the party.

"Oh come on!, I haven't used by feet like a thousands of years! Said so yourself you wanted to make this memorable!" she complained floating upside.

"So you're backing down? I'm surprised" Bonnie mocked trying to as tricky as Marceline.

"So what kinda like a bet? never thought of you as the betting type"

"Hey if it makes you feel better, it's kinda fun. While I'm here mixing Jamberry Juice with Acidic Apple, all I'm thinking is that I'll win this bet. You know fun" Bonnie smiled.

"Woah, Bonnibel? Fun?" Marceline mocked giving a laugh.

But she wasn't a person to back of a challenge, especially from Bonnie "Deal" she said with confidence as she stopped floating.

She was going to have fun doing this. It's been a while since Marceline had to do things like regular person, like a really long time about the time before she became a fully fledged vampire. She wondered if she was still quick enough before getting the ability to flight, "Best to see is to test it I guess, C'mon Marcy you used to be a vampire hunter with no powers. You could do this" Marceline mentally said to herself. Marceline began to walk out of the lab to do the things needed for the party, she looked back seeing Bonnie smile, thinking that she's going to win this bet. she turned around going back to her bumping her forehead against Bonnie's stating "I am so going to win this"

* * *

First thing on the list was the setup for the candy field decoration and tables. Marceline was still in the Candy Castle, seeing the the candy fields in the distance. Looking at her feet she wanted to see if she was still agile, first she slowly began to walk fast, testing out if she still has her agility and fast reflexes before she became a vampire, after a while she sprinted. Marceline was jumping from the Candy Rooftops to another until she reached the Candy Walls and onto the Candy Field. "Still got it" she complimented herself.

At the Candy Fields, where the Banana Guards along with some Candy Workers were setting things up. Slowly and about were confused on what to do. Some of them were handing out the decorations and tables so slow while others were arguing on what goes where. Bonnie was right, there were complications that made the Party Palooza so slow to finish. Marceline wondered how things ever got done in the Candy Kingdom. "Ah well" Marceline said to herself looking at the clipboard was the setup and decorations of the party.

First it was the tables and chairs, mostly disorganized. Second was the decorations, okay some of the decorations where up like the tree decors with sparkling candy balls to the Party Palooza banner on the city's walls, still it wasn't enough as the guests will be surrounding the city and only a small part was decorated, even then it wasn't complete. She could just use her vampiric powers but that would really ruin the bet, so Marceline started help the setup and decoration until she could improvise.

"You'd think that's suppose to be there?" A Banana Guard asked a Candy Worker setting up tables in one area.

"I don't know I thought it'd look nice with the others" The worker replied pointing to the cluster of chairs all joint together.

"Huh you're right"

Seeing this, the vampire queen realized this could take the majority of her time. She looked at the clipboard, 2 more jobs still needed to be finished, "Eugh!" Marceline sighed balancing herself from a ladder putting up a party banner, she got the banner to hang that read "We're All Alive Day". Strange name but a good one. "Alive.." Marceline said to herself, spacing out. Thinking about how old she actually is, thinking deeper to all the things she had to witness from being a little kid with Simon to surviving the almost end of the world day. Taking a look at all the candy peeps, she noticed something nice yet grim. This made her zone out causing her to loose balance as she fell from the ladder. However she still had some physical skills even without using her vampiric powers, managing to roll and backflip safety though difficult and hard for not to mention kinda hurts because getting used to floating does that to you.

"Still got it" Marceline complimented herself again. Marceline wasn't going to get any work done, she needed a plan. Looking around, still most of the were slow. They didn't have any motivation. This gave Marceline an idea, "Maybe Bonnie wouldn't mind a nice vacation day off". She called all of the Banana Guards and Candy Workers for a special announcement. The candy folks gathered, murmuring on what the special occasion might be. With a deep breath Marceline announced that everyone involved in setting up the tables and decorations gets a vacation day off at Party Bear's roaming monster. The vampire queen did what she did with the mixing bowl candy workers, motivating them.

The workers cheered, yelled, and danced for the reward promised. The Banana guards even throw their spears in the air in response, backfiring badly. Still they said that the "We're All Alive Day" was going to be the best time of their lives. Saying the best time of their lives, brought an itch in Marceline's mind, she wondered what could it be but she didn't have time for it now.

The candy workers were now motivated to work better with the promise of a vacation day off, they were doing their jobs faster. A job well done, well almost but it would finish the job a lot faster. Marceline could now move to second thing that needed to be done. The next job she needed to do was the new food being served, looking at the food ordered for the party shocked Marceline. "Wow, she really wanted this to be memorable". The vampire queen went off to check on the incoming food that was probably in the other gate of the Candy Castle, meanwhile some Banana Guards bumped with some of the workers from the cake job, bragging about their vacation day off at Party Bear's Monster. "What! all we're getting is mini cakes!"

* * *

Marceline sat a top on the candy walls waiting for something to arrive at gates. She didn't mind the wait though she honestly should have brought her Bass Axe to practice for the Party Palooza. Looking around the candy workers she motivated manage to decorate where she was at now, the banners that read "We're All Alive Day" making her think. 'Alive" Marceline circled at that phrase, a thought struck her. The Vampire Queen lived far too long, even the aftermath of the Mushroom War, she was alive, watching kingdoms rise and fall, she'll live another thousand years even after this.

What was that going to be like? Marceline wondered. She was a thousand year old but right here and now, it felt it was just the start. She couldn't pin point it. She started feeling like this after the Gumball War and Glob, and doesn't know why. Marceline should be happy, she is, she has her girlfriend, Bonnie, her best friend/guardian, Simon, and the best heroes and boys you could ever hang out with, Finn and Jake. Yet she still had a feeling of dread, what was it? Marceline tried to find out why.

It was cut short as from a far there was a big ole wagon with a sack of foods, accompanied with...humans. Jake was pulling the wagon all by himself, shaped as a dog horse, while Finn was at the driver's seat talking to his human peeps. The two were in charge of food job, Marceline could just leave it at that knowing that those two could handle it, but she wanted to have a little fun plus getting help from both of them would probably help her win this bet.

"Hey guys and human peeps" Marceline greeted them anticipating Finn to introduce her.

"Su'p, guys this is Marceline" Finn greeted.

"The Vampire Queen" giving a vampiric face to the humans giving them scare, they cowered again in fear started ramble something about stories of vampires of old.

"Kidding guys" Marceline assured the human peeps "I'm just messing with you, if anything I'd rather bite Jake"

"Wait what!" Jake exclaimed remembering the time Marceline was starved, Marceline replied with a short laugh assuring Jake she didn't mean unless he takes her red snacks.

"Anyways you guys wanna help me win a bet?"

"Spill the explanation" Finn asked while telling Jake to just go giant and bring the food sacks to the Candy Castle.

"Yeah so me and Bonnie had a bet, basically need to finish some last two jobs without my vampire powers"

"Sounds like a challenge"

"You sure you ain't rusty? like no vamp powers kinda makes you like a baby like lady" Jake jokingly said to which Marceline responded with showing an even more demonic vampiric face. Prompting Jake to resize to a mini version of himself, standing on Finn's shoulder.

"Okay, we'll help you win the bet, and get WAAD day up and running"

"WAAD day?" Marceline asked in confusion.

"Yeah, We're All Alive Day. or is it WAA day, dunno I'll let PB or the party guests decide on the name" Finn replied as he looked at the human venturers. "Yeah, we're having some extra help, gotta teach my peeps how to do things in Ooo".

Looking at the human peeps reminded Marceline of the time of her early days. A life time ago, Marceline reflected then zoned out until she snapped back to reality. "Okay, let's get this food job over with, I still gotta practice for the party, also a strawberry flavored cake"

* * *

The second job of the list had them gather Flower Food, a new kind of flower that appeared recently and discovered by Bonnie, even bragged about it in the scientific committee of Ooo getting recognition, Sapidum Flos, was the scientific name given to it. From the name itself, the flower was eatable, with flavor to add, Bonnie described it as honey and different sweets combined. The flowers were found nearby a farm and nearby the Laughing Mountain. Still the humans couldn't get use to see a giant ole mountain laugh.

The human venturers were excited as they quickly ran across the flower fields picking, sniffing, and eating the Flower Food. Marceline asked why doesn't Jake just scoop everything or stretch to get the job over it.

"Enjoyment, you know it's a pretty view. I wanna show them how pretty Ooo is"

"Yeah the last trip wasn't kinda fun, weird Butterflies tried to rob us" Jake added.

"Yup, so we'd figure let them enjoy a happy time. You know I'm saying"

She looked at the humans enjoying their time at the Flower Field, brought a warm happy feeling into her heart that made her happy "I get you" Marceline said sitting down along with Finn and Jake in the wagon watching the human venturers picking the flowers. Marceline didn't even notice as time flew by quickly, the Vampire Queen was entraced by a nice feeling, something that reminded her a long time ago. Marceline caught up on what's been happening to the two heroes of Ooo ever since their house got destroyed.

"Homeless basically" Jake said munching on some flowers.

"BMO tried to get us a home, but he mostly went on an adventure without us" Finn said while looking keeping an eye out for the human venturers.

"Nomadic Heroes, or Travelling Heroes. That's what we are now Finn, travelling the lands of Ooo without no home just travelling and enjoying the land" Jake said.

"Yep, besides as long as I got my bro Jake, BMO, and Neptr who's basically the one making unlimited food, we're all good. Right man?" Finn asked Jake signalling a fist bump.

"Definitely"

Marceline evicted the two heroes from the Tree House years ago, things changed between the span of years. Reminding her of years of travelling Ooo, even some memories of going beyond Ooo, and going back to her cozy little home in the cave resting after all of it.  
Also reminded her places she marked as her home, across Ooo she marked places as extra back up homes if any case the cave house was destroyed.

"Hey, I just remembered that I still have some marked places I used to live in"

"You mean like the Tree House and Cave?"

"I'd figure you guys need a new place to dump, I don't actually visit or live in them no more. It's all yours"

"You're givin us your homes? just like that" Finn asked

"Yeah, you guys kinda deserve it."

"Ruined the nomadic heroes part" Jake complained.

"Okay 'heroes', then fight the monster that used to stay there" Marceline playfully proposed slightly turning into a bat monster. Once again scaring Jake.

"No thanks" Jake whimpered as Finn asked where are the places Marceline used to live.

"Oh dang, too many places but I do remember one by a lake, dunno what's its called. Lad's Lake? Look's Lake...I forgot"

"So like a cave? tree house? a fancy house like yours" Jake inquired.

"Don't remember, like sure I got houses in other places but I found them dull, basically got too many houses to remember"

"Awesome, we got a new house already"

"But its near a lake, do you know how many lakes there are in Ooo!" Jake complained

"Narrow down, think of it like nomadic heroes searching for a new home"

"Hey I'm gunna try and pick a few flower foods, maybe Bonnie could use it for the lab" Marceline excused herself to pick some flowers while Finn and Jake tried to narrow down where Marceline's lake home is. The Vampire Queen picked flowers along side the human venturers though they were keeping their distance from her, yet Marceline didn't mind at all as she continued to pick putting them into a little brown sack she got off from the wagon, she did until her mind began to wonder off.

Again, it wasn't bad or something sinister but a happy warm feeling. Fond memories from being a small kid to the present now. A time where Simon stayed up all night making sure she had a good night's sleep, and continuing without a taking a nap. A time where she first met Bonnie hanging out with her and having fun until they broke up, and eventually getting back together again. And a time where she had a blast hanging out with Finn and Jake stealing a giant's gigantic gem from his lair in the sky. Happy, that the word she thought about it but still couldn't find the itch that bothered her.

"I got everything" Marceline muttered looking around her with the humans looking away, still brought a smile to her. They'll get used to her eventually. Some of the human venturers started to head back with a sack of flowers while others were enjoying the pretty fields, munching on the tasty plants. However something caught Marceline's eye, a little human kid was straying away from the group heading into the nearby woods. "Hey, get back here, that's not safe" calling out the kid but was only spooked by her. As the situation couldn't get any worse, out of the blue lasers started to shoot out of nowhere.

"Alright! give us your globbin flowers!" there shouted a swarm of butterflies holding tiny laser guns.

The human venturers ran towards Finn and Jake hiding behind the wagon as the two heroes protected them. "Question: you guys don't happen to know another butterfly who steals tarts in a desert?" Jake asked.

"That's my brother Skips! he's dead now after eating some tarts!"

"Oh dude sorry, that reminds me, whatever did happen to the ole Tart Toter" Finn commented not taking the butterflies seriously for moment until lasers started to shoot. Marceline saw that Finn and Jake had this one the bag, and decided to find the human kid in the woods. Into the woods Marceline went finding the little human kid. "Stay away!" Marceline heard the voice going, following it. As she moves closer and closer to finding the scared little kid, she noticed around her some car ruins, familiar cars that she hasn't seen since the Great Mushroom War. Eventually found the little human kid but what she saw gave a flash back to the past.

The little human kid, was a human girl, backed up against a ruined car scared. Kneeling down she calmly told the kid that she won't hurt her. But she was still unconvinced with Marceline. "Look if I scared with the whole vampire face thing it was just a joke, see" showing her not vampiric face "Now how about we just go back to wagon". The human girl was hesitant at first but agreed telling Marceline to lead the way while she stayed a good few feet from her.

"So..." Marceline started "What's your name? you already know mine mean but...the intro could have been better"

Hesitating the girl said "Livi"

"Neat name, Livi. Hey ever been to the Candy Kingdom it's pretty dope"

"First time" she was still shy to Marceline.

"Hey you'll like it there, all sorts of cool stuff the princess has if you don't her blabbing of how it works"

"Oh that's neat, I kinda wanna go see what that big yellow thing I saw in the woods"

"Big yellow thing?" Marceline asked in confused.

"Hey! so you is the one that started harvesting all our flowers" a voice threatened, suddenly bees started to swarm the two with their face angry.

"Them flowers is ours" Another bee said.

"They're just flowers! they're still a ton of them in the fields" Livi shouted but the bees still didn't budge getting closer. "Protecting our turf is our job miss, now we gotta teach you two a lesson". The human girl become frightened and scared, Marceline wanted to just turned into a huge bat monster and slap the crumps out of the bees but seeing the girl scared reminded her, how she felt when Simon wore the crown. Marceline grabbed the girl ran off while using her vampiric strength to knock down some trees to slow the bees down.

Marceline and Livi hid from the bees, and were slowly making their way back to the rest of the human venturers. Hiding from the bees if they were ever near, ducking and covering in the bushes. "You always this good at surviving?" Livi whispered following Marceline's lead, this entire time of sneaking against danger rather than fight it head reminded back when Marceline was a little kid.

"A thousand years does that to you"

"Doctor Campbell says that we only get to live either 90 or more"

"Trust me you'll wish you wouldn't live more"

"I kinda want to see what that's like, but most of the old humans say: 'Better just enjoy the time until time flops' " her words haunted Marceline as they reached back to the wagon heading back to the Candy Kingdom. Finn and Jake already took care of the laser butterfly

On the other side of the woods still searched for the two until they gave up returning to the Flower Fields but found that the humans already left. In a nearby abandoned farm, where lay a swarm of bees and in the center stood the Queen of the bees, Breezy. Keeping all the other bees in order talking about how a gang of butterflies been pressuring the hive.

"Breezy some new peeps been stealing your flowers, pickin them up and eatin them! you created those for us and you" the bees reported. Breezy stood up and in her hand holds a flower, holding with care and love. "There's still a lot of flowers for all of us, besides like flower I dearly love, it would be honored to be eaten as it could help others. Pollinated from our love"

* * *

"You know this stuff is pretty tasty" Finn commented with the rest of the humans tasting the flower also saying it was good.

"Feels all nice, warm, and good you know" Jake said munching on too.

"Smells kinda off" Marceline said sniffing it.

* * *

Back at the Candy Kingdom Finn let the human explore but telling not to eat anyone, while Marceline had only one task left as he headed to where Aunt Lolie and Lil Pee Butt were, at the Castle Court. Marceline expected to see Simon there but he wasn't, as only Aunt Lolie and Lil Pee Butt were busy lecturing the servants on the protocols on what to do and what not to do during the party.

"First off, the snacks needs to be distributed not all out there's a specific list on what to serve at what time" Aunt Lolie started.

"Second, never serve too much Candy Soda to anyone. It'll super suger rush as well as specific food and beverages" Starting to list down things that shouldn't been overdone: Taffy Towers, Jello Jawbreakers, and

"Third, Don't mess up" Lil Pee Butt shouted pointing to a list of mess ups. "No mess ups this time!"

"Got it!" the candy servants said in unison running to their jobs.

"Marceline what brings you here?" Aunt Lolie asks while also managing a tech device in her wrist about the Party Palooza.

"I came to help with this" Marceline replied giving the clipboard to her but Aunt Lolie told her that she, Simon, and Lil Pee But already took care of it. Telling Marceline to relax they all got this. And so Marceline did floating to the candy walls as she technically finished the job and won the bet. Sitting there watching the candy workers decorate the walls, but still wondering what has been bothering her this day.

There wasn't anything wrong, no big evil dudes or ladies to fight or a kingdom threatening event. There just something Marceline couldn't pin point on what's wrong, 'Better enjoy it until the time until time flops'. "I have everything" she muttered again. It was those two things that bugged her this day, what was it? she'd lived for a thousand years yet why couldn't she be like those wise guys that been around so long that nothing bothered them. Marceline was now happy after a thousand years of living.

The Vampire Queen realized what was it. Her dad was finally at good-ish yet bad terms to say the least, Bonnie and her were together enjoying each moment of it, Simon was back again and glad that she had her best friend and guardian back, and Finn and Jake were the best people to hang out and have fun with it. It was only a matter of time that it could all be gone, Simon, Finn, and Jake weren't immortal they'll eventually die of old age while for Bonnie she could be sure she'll be there always but there's no telling what could happen. Marceline's mood went from happy to just down.

Marceline hummed her mom's song, Everything Stays, just watching the candy workers set the decoration. Sitting in silence until she heard a familiar voice.

"Marcy how's the party going" Simon asked appearing suddenly with his back up, sitting beside her noticing her "I know that look, what's seems to the problem? if you don't want to its fine cause I got pretty mild story" Marceline simply hugged him "I'm just glad your back, and Bonnie"

"Are you sure? Marcy I don't like seeing you down" Simon said with care.

"It's...I don't want to loose everything again" Marceline said explaining to Simon how her day, how she realized she'll outlive all the good people and things right now. "It just feels like, it's only starting you know. But I knowing the ending" she sadly said.

"How old are you Marcy?"

"What? a thousand, probably a million sooner or later"

"And look at what you got now, you've survived the Great Mushroom War, fought vampires to protect the humans because without you they wouldn't be here today, a famous rock star across Ooo, and friends who care about you. Marceline I'm not going to pretend to know what its like to be in position, actually thinking about I did, like being the Ice King so I do think I do know what's like, then I again I don't remember anything and go around in a tunic all with no pants"

Marceline laughed she missed these moments. "Plus you're not weird anymore"

"Technically I'm pretty weird, I'm still trying to comprehend the Land of Ooo also adapting to it, pretty weird like I saw a giant flying goldfish"

"You'll eventually get the hang of it, if not I got your back"

"That's the point: just enjoy it, there's still a lot things that could happen but know you'll have friends at your back. Also don't be afraid, Fearless Marceline. Like don't be a sad sob snake"

"Did you just call me a snake!"

"Yes, but that's not what I meant, and I'm just being open and clear, I haven't lied to yet haven't I" his words changed Marceline's mood, it was honest and clear.

"'You always know what to say, I'm glad you're back" Marceline sincerely said hugging him again.

"Well some people don't actually think that, I went out to explore Ooo but still got called Ice King that really gave some bad luck. The angry mob kind of bad luck"

"Hey no worries, I got your back besides I''ll be there to punch some boozos who's messing with yah"

"I can punch my own boozos, well I'd prefer not to."

"Hey, so the party looks to be in order" Bonnie appeared stating all preparations for the Party Palooza were ready, and need only the finishing touches. Simon excused himself wanting to give the two some time together.

"So you're free now?" Marceline asked

"Yep, the secret ingredient is gunna be Strawberry Cherry Red"

"Wait why? I kinda lost the bet" Marceline told Bonnie about the Bee incident.

"I didn't have any other options left, but I wanted the party to be the most memorable holiday in all of Ooo, that includes you" she boasted.

"Thanks" she said holding her arms.

"Don't mention it, I should be thanking you" She pointed to the candy workers decorating "I don't know what you did but they're working good"

"Speaking of which, I got you these" showing her the Flower Food Flower.

"Thanks Marcy, I mean it. Though I never thought you'd be the flower giving type" Bonnie said munching on it.

"Well I didn't expect you to keep my demon shirt"

"Hey Princess is it okay if we also leave and take in some friends to the party!" A Banana guard shouted to her which confused Bonnie asking Marceline what was that about. Marceline explained how she kinda told the candy peeps that they'll receive a vacation off and a Party Bear exclusive day at the Party Bear Monster.

"What! I don't even know where Party Bear is!" Bonnie exclaimed.

"No worries we could just find the bear" Marceline casually said floating "You got free time right?"

"Yup, just finished the preparations"

"Come on, let's hang out. You and me just having some fun"

"Alright, anything to get out of managing the Banana guards for a while" Bonnie said extending her hand.

"Didn't say I was giving you a lift, find your own" Marceline said enjoying the moment.

"Morrow!" Bonnie shouted as the falcon swooped in giving her a ride.

"Okay another bet, last one to find Party Bear has to pay for the Party Bear Monster" Marceline said beginning a new deal.


	5. Queen's Power

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._  
_I'm doing this out of fun._  
_As I find there are still plenty of stories to tell after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

There lay many kingdoms in Ooo but none were famous as the Candy Kingdom for their scientific tech, the Fire Kingdom for their fiery attitude and warriors, The Slime Kingdom for a hidden fact that the rest underestimate them, can take down giants. And the infamous Ice Kingdom who's current ruler is Ice Thing, or Gunter, and Turtle Princess which had every princess curious what this new Ice Kingdom will be. A new kingdom came into the spotlight, the Human Kingdom, led by Minerva Campbell though she didn't take the title of princess. still everyone has interested in the new kingdom, de facto they called Minerva the Human Princess. "I'm a doctor, not a princess" was all she had to comment.

But there were others in the shadow of the popular kingdoms in Ooo; example such as Hotdog Kingdom with a really low population, the Duchy of Nuts were it really more a vassal to the Candy Kingdom, Wildberry Kingdom where Wildberry Princess was the neutral of the bunch, and even obscure kingdom like Frozen Yogurt Kingdom ruled by Frozen Yogurt Princess was basically a hole with a lot of yogurt in them. One kingdom like this was the Breakfast Kingdom, ruled by Breakfast Princess. Even though her kingdom was just the middle ground in the kingdoms of Ooo. Having held a princess get together for matters concerning princess stuff, which were mostly fun rather than serious, BP was the middle princess not as inexperience as Flame Princess but not as experienced as Princess Bubblegum. She knew how to rule.

In the room of Breakfast Princess, there she was currently sleeping after a day's work of being a ruler. Hearing the news of Princess Bubblegum's Party Palooza had shocked her, mostly because on how Lump Space Princess, or Queen burst into her court room with a ton of lumpy space guards announcing the party. And second because of how big the scale was compared to parties she normally held at the court of Candy Castle. It would take about three kingdoms to even compare to what Princess Bubblegum is doing. A little bit envious of what she could do.

The princess slept soundly, peacefully quiet in the comforts of her own room located at the top of the Breakfast Castle as nothing could ever bother her sleep with guards at her room, added with guards guarding the way to her room. Her sister, Toast Princess, too was sleeping soundly with her as nothing could bother them. Until a booming honk came waking the two princess up. Then another honk, and another.

"Uhhh, is that the Ice King again?" Toast Princess said yawning.

"No, remember it's Ice Thing now not Ice King different people"

The honking still continued.

"I wanna sleep!" Toast Princess cried. Breakfast Princess grudging got out of bed going to her balcony to see what was bothering the. "Okay! who and why! can't you see I'm trying to sleep!" she yelled showing her eyebags. The honking came from a limo, a floating lumpy limo. "What?" then out from the backseat roof of the limo revealed LSP or Lumpy Space Queen, or Lump Queen. "Hey girl" she greeted.

"Lumpy Space Princess? What's your deal now, I'm trying to sleep"

"That's Lumpy Space Queen now, or my nickname Lump Queen. The only fabulous queen in Ooo"

"Didn't answer my question" BP replied with annoyance.

"Come on girl, I got a get together at Lumpy Space and a chair that your name plus my name written on it"

"LSP..."

"Lump Queen"

"Fine, whatever Lump Queen. Go get Ragdoll Princess, or Frozen Yogurt Princess" But Lump Queen said they were not available at the moment and weren't up to the task.

"Come on, girl please"

"Why" She asked yawning.

"Cause I kinda need proof that I could led my lumpin peeps at Lumpy Space! Need to show off some leds and advise, so I could totally lead and interact with different kingdoms, doing the talks about stuff or else they'll take away my sweet Queenie Crown. Girl come on help me!"

"And why me"

"Cause you're my BFF girl"

"Excuse you" BP taken by surprise.

"Cause you're the perfect princess to show off! Think about my BFF would be this bacon hot princess and I'm the super hot Queen" But Breakfast Princess still said no, not wanting to get involved.

"Look Lump Queen, you'll just have to get someone else" BP said returning to her bed sleeping.

"Come on girl, just do this for meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" she continued to hum the 'e' with the honks of the limo circling around the tower. Toast Princess was getting cranky telling Breakfast Princess just to get it over with. As even the people in the Breakfast Kingdom were getting real annoyed with the loud honks. Lump Queen burst into the princess' room still humming 'e' while poking her.

"Maple Guards!" she shouted in irritation.

"Girl come on! just lend her yolk yellow hands to help me, I really don't wanna loose my Queenie Crown, means a lot to me! Do this one time and I promise I'll stop cutting your pancake walls. My freakin parents and their friends think it's a mistake to make me Queen" she pleaded. It was either Lump Queen in Lumpy Space or back to Lumpy Space Princess in the woods. Breakfast Princess sighed and said:

"If it gets you stop, just this one time!"

"Oh my Glob! thanks BFF" she cheered opening the limo car dragging her in "Sis you're charge!" she yelled. Inside the backseat limo there was Lemongrab sitting there on the other side with Lump Queen in the middle of both of them. "BFF and Boyfriend all helping their fabulous queen"

"I did not agree to part taking of committing in a mutual relationship of which involves us to satisfy each other in emotional and physical sense, I agreed to assist the Queen of Lumps in her matters, In exchange of items from Lumpy Space."

"Just pretend ya'll be decent! Imma show all those rich boys and gals that I'm top lump! Augh and don't worry it's gunna be a fun time for three of us too"

* * *

Lump Queen explained to BP and Lemongrab about how there are these stuck up rich people, if they see she doesn't have what it takes to be Queen of Lumpy Space they'll remove her from her position. She complained that why are they doing this to her, she was only Queen for about a week or so and they're already targeting poor little her.

"Huh, why can't they just leave me alone! If they just minded their own buz then I wouldn't have to deal with this"

"Look LSP-"

"Lump Queen" she reinstated her position.

"Okay fine whatever, being a ruler doesn't just mean you're gunna be left alone. It's a pain-"

"Then why don't they just leave me alone! I mean they're doing so well without them interfering my parents, then why can't they just continue their business without messing up my new Queenie title" She continued to complain eating some chips.

"It is a constant way of life, you work and handle all these nobles of rich that try to test your patient!" Lemongrab said with fiery hate and passion.

"Lemongrab you're a noble, you serve Princess Bubblegum along with the Duke of Nuts. And as far as I'm concerned your the one bugging not the other way around" BP stated.

"Completely irrelevant and misunderstood!" Breakfast Princess sighed telling herself just to get this over with until Lump Queen's position is fine enough.

"Alright we're at my parent's place, Eugh they're gunna be a pain"

The Trio were dropped off at a small lumpy space cloud home owned by Lump Queen's parents, crowning Lump Queen finally gave them to rest at their retirement home. Ever since the coronation of Lump Queen, the former rulers enjoyed peaceful serenity up till they heard of their daughter's predicament of no confidence from both the rich and the regulars of Lumpy Space. Lump Queen entered her parent's home introducing to them her BFF and Boyfriend.

"Oh Sweetie pleased to meet you, would like cafe or ice tea?" Lumpy Space Mom asked BP.

"Thank you, just cafe" BP politely replied.

"And this must the brave young lad who saved my dearest from the dangers of Glob" Lump Space Dad turned his head to Lemongrab telling him about the 'stories' of him.

"I was at the battle, and truth about tales of me are half true or false" Lemongrab replied.

"Oh she just keeps telling stories of how you and her go on beach parties" LSM says, "And the mid night strolls with the lemon horses, quite a classy man are you " LSD added. The stories left both of them in confusion. They continued to tell about stories of them with Lump Queen, Some of the stories were outrageous. "What is this story of which I -" Before Lemongrab could even finish Lump Queen intervened "Okay! Mom, Dad. What do I need to do not loose my Queenie Crown!" calling their attention.

"Sweetie" LSM started in a nervous calm voice, "It's just simple, show confidence. Remember you got a conference today."

"Yes, you need to show some confidence, use that energetic energy you have to impress the Lumpy Court. Act like a Queen" LSD added.

Lump Queen stared blankly at her parents.

"Okay, we'll make sure that she does just that" BP excused Lump Queen and Lemongrab wanting to get this show over with, as Lump Queen still stared blankly not responding. "That's ALL!" she finally broke the silence from the top of the limo. "I'VE BEEN GLOBBING TRYING THAT SINCE DAY ONE! I'VE BEEN ACTING LIKE A QUEEN-" she still continued shouting as the limo heads off to Lumpy Space Center.

"You'd think we made her queen to early?" LSM asks.

"Now now sweetie, she'll grow into it like me, my father made me secretary when I was just a teen"

"How is Grand Lump by the way?" It was really too long that the Grand Lumps visited the former rulers of Lumpy Space, and his grand daughter.

"In the family mansion, Grand Pops still likes his space"

* * *

The Lump Space Castle or the Lumpy Space Center, as the local people called it, had its citizens waiting from the center's outside roads. Waiting their queen's return, "I just need a freakin break!" was her exact words when she took off. The wealthy Lumpy citizens were already inside the castle awaiting to test Lump Queen's resolve. On the another hand former classmates of Lump Queen were facing the reporters to talk about the newly crowned queen.

"So yeah, I'm pretty chill, I know my 'former' girlfriend got what it takes" Brad boasted.

"And what are your thoughts on the queen's rumored lack of confidence? losing support from her citizens" The reporter asked.

"Fake news, queen's got this one in the bag!" Brad boasted again until Melissa intervene.

"My best lump won't leth us down, though she yearned this since high school! Also wath every Lump citizen needs a fresth starth, so why not come down to the Kepler Ring Cafe for a nice hot or cold cometh drink that-" The reporter cut her off

"And that's all for the citizens, everyone here is waiting for the return of their new queen that'll surely tremble the outer...wait this just in the queen is arriving! and here she comes in her limo" Lump Queen got out of the roof waving as the crowd cheered her on. Meanwhile back in the back seat BP and Lemongrab were sitting quietly until Lump Queen urged them to wave in the window seats. BP sighed but seeing how it just the matter of Lump Queen showing off. "Dude who's the yellow chick the Queen's got? one of the crowd commented.

"Who's the lemon guy? man the queen's got a hot chick and a dictator for company" One Lumpy person asked recording the event.

The Queen's Limo parked exclusively in the royal parking lot,the rich Lumps were eagerly awaiting for the newly crowned queen as they began to swarm her with greetings and questions about her position, which she replied "GET YOUR LUMPS OUT OF MY WAY" telling the guards to give her a few minutes alone with her friends. The three were given a room but told Lump Queen that she needed to ready to confront her citizens.

Breakfast already got the memo, confidence was Lump Queen's thing. As LSP she was practically over confidence and acted like princess with power, without an actual kingdom "Okay LQ, just go out there and I'll make sure I look pretty"

"Yes, I make sure that my stature is stoic" Lemongrab said taking a sip of juice nearby, after the Glob Incident Lump Queen had been visiting Lemongrab bringing him juices from Lumpy Space, which he delighted.

"Yeah, Yeah, K. Um question: Say what happens if, just if, I got no idea to do..." Lump Queen stretched. Confused BP asked if Lump Queen was actually shy and afraid of confronting her citizens, "Yeah, it's my first time". The princess of the Breakfast Kingdom laughed a bit.

"You think this is funny!" Lump Queen shouted, as her face was red angry.

"Hey you're the one who's always said ''Fabulous Queen', you got this in the bag" BP waved citing her time as Lumpy Space Princess to be the boastful.

"Cause it's my first time" Lump Queen raised her voice "C'mon, you gotta help a ruler out." she pleaded to Breakfast Princess."I don't wanna loose my Queenie Crown, it's like the first ever time that I gotten something worth more than me, wait second best to me"

"Granted" BP said rubbing her eyes looking at the Lumpy ruler for the first time, not confident. Breakfast Princess may have not liked Lump Space Princess at all, but she felt sympathetic to her. Kinda like how she was when it was her first time ruling. It wouldn't have done anything to argue with the Lump Queen. And it would have been certainly better than her to go back living the woods as a homeless bum, and from time to time trying to make her borrow her car.

"Look I'll help you out, but next time don't come near me with a car ever again" Breakfast said remembering the time her technically first kidnap by LSP in her own car.

"Oh my glob thanks BFF!" hugging Breakfast Princess.

"Just get this over with, I need to prepare for the Party Palooza"

"Yo some help would be appreciated" Breakfast Princess called out to Lemongrab.

"I shall help when facing the crowd of Lump that float on air and space"

"So you her are actually dating?" BP asked while trying to wipe off the tears of Lump Queen from her dress as well as getting her off.

"I enjoy the juices, coffee, and donuts. And high rush emotions of the Queen of Lumps, It is ACCEPTABLE!"

"I knew he was into me" Lump Queen commented.

* * *

The two prepared her for the conference she was about to face, regarding some things a ruler should and shouldn't do with Lemongrab providing a lot examples what ruler shouldn't do. All the while Lump Queen was complaining "Aughh...can't I have a notebook or something" Breakfast Princess handed a piece of paper to just give a reminder. Eventually they got her to least, say the words written down on the small piece of paper.

It was now time for the Queen of Lumpy Space to confront her audience with Lemongrab and Breakfast Princess at her sides. They walked through the main hall where thousands of reporters were taking pictures of three. Lumpy Space Queen took her seat at the Lumpy Space Throne, the filled with people eager to see what Lump Queen could do for Lump Space. Silence filled the room with the Queen sitting on the throne "Okay, lay it on me" she broke the silence.

"Lump Queen what makes you better or different from your parents?" one of the reporters asked citing her parent's accomplishments as King and Queen of Lumpy Space: More funds on celebration, annual competition proms, and more as the reporters cited

"I'm the most lum-" Breakfast Princess nudged at her, telling that she can't just think she's better than her citizens.

"I basically just try to be do what my parents did but better" Breakfast slapped her face at the response.

"My Queen, what do you plan to do with the seasonal shifts of saturnal dust coming in and out of the kingdom?" a rich lump asked, Lumpy Space had their own version of a knife storm, but instead of knives raining down it a huge bags of stardust pouring down at the them.

"Leave it to the Lumpin-" Breakfast Princess again nudged again, can't just take her citizens for granted.

"I mean, yeah do what I'll let the lumps over at Sanitation. They're doing a great job. Like Greg, I'd remember him he gets smoothies every time ask, neat guy" It was an improvement BP thought.

"And what about the rumors of your lack of confidence? news been going around how the people aren't confident in you"

This time Lump Queen didn't respond instead looked at BP and Lemongrab, whispering to them what to do next. "Look you just gotta confident" BP whispered. "Say something that'll bring confidence but don't screw ball it". "Got it, Befee". Lump Queen looked around then spoke to her citizens in a way she didn't like, her words were 'proper' as her mom would say. Restraining herself, speaking her mom and dad would when doing this sort of stuff. Expecting to see the audience excited, but rather bored which was often the case when her parents spoke.

However this was different, when her parents spoke or whether she heard Breakfast Princess and Lemongrab spoke in front of their citizens they were listening, or least majority of it. Lump Queen made people interested in her when talked: Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, Finn, and the pizza guys in the Candy Kingdom. Ignored, that was something that gets her angry and annoyed. She just wanted to just act herself, shout at the audience and say "Yo! all you lumps! listen up I'm Queen now, and if you all want this kingdom to be the most lumpiest than the others hear me out!".

It just her title of Queen, and being in charge that stopped her. Lump Queen practically threw a party when she first heard the news that her parents were giving her the title of Lumpy Space Queen, gave a huge party just for it. She didn't want to loose the things has going on for now, even though she enjoyed being a "hobo", as travelers would call her, now with the title of Queen she had to make her could keep it. It was an opportunity, she could be like the other princess but with a kingdom. Only problem is: she felt that her peeps weren't rooting for her, except Melisa and Brad who was at the corner of the room. Lump Queen needed sometime to think: "Now I'd like all y'all to think for a moment, and talk over some stuff like the upcoming party at the Candy Kingdom" she stated rushing back to Breakfast Princess and Lemongrab.

"You were doing well there? what happened?" BP whispered as Lump Queen held her, sensing she was nervous.

"I can't do it, it's hard. Maybe if I call my parents, and they'll sort this out"

"Come on, I didn't just spend 30 minutes teaching you just to see you quit"

"Yeah yeah I know, but" Lump Queen looked at her audience with some gazing back "It feels so unnatural, I sound like a complete prep. I hate preps"

"You're technically a prep"

"But I'm the rocking rebel type of prep, not the classy ones"

"Whatever, just go out there and continue to talk"

"Everyone looks frickin bored, they're not paying attention to me, I hate that"

"You'd think everyone payed attention to me when I took charge, took 3 years to make that happen"

"Well I want their attention"

"Intervene I shall?" Lemongrab whispered, both of the nodded hearing what Lemongrab has to say.

"It is UNACCETABLE!" Lemongrab raised his voice but lowering it again "That one should be repressed in acting, of ways that were molded by the environments of the life, but also adapt to the times forward going though also forgetting the mind that made us whole in our birth". Breakfast Princess couldn't understand what Lemongrab meant but was more shocked that Lump Queen understood what he was saying. "What is it truly worth that one should attain heights but loose one's self, what is it truly worth to be confined by nature not changing"

"Can you speak normal for once" Breakfast Princess said confused with Lemongrab's speechcraft.

"The princess did not design me for the common speech of your level, said that everyone of her creations should be unique"

"Thanks you guy and gal, Imma rock this know" Lump Queen said with confidence.

"What?! you actually understood what he says? he speaks like some rip off poet"

"That's what makes him cool, and kinda hot. But you helped too, like 30 minutes of mind torture that gave me some great ideas"

"If it gets this thing over it, then go" BP encouraged. Lump Queen went back to center staged permitting all of her citizens to ask what they needed to know, the rich lumps asked with a pressure about her capabilities as a ruler. Pulling some records from her time in high school and some the citizens citing her rude behavior as Princess like the time she cuts everyone in lines and bullies the freshmen of Lumpy Space High. They were met with something else.

"So I'm been hearing that some gals and guys saying I'm not ready to be queen like head cheerleader back in the day? like I'm not like one of the preps or casual valley star girl?" She asked in deadpan voice. Breakfast Princess came to realization what was about to come next. One citizens spoke listing down her time as Lumpy Space Princess as not the best pick for a ruler. With a lot of people agreeing to the statement, asking her what makes her different from what she was before.

"Welllllllllll, excuse you all!" she raised her voice bringing everyone in the room to her. "What I'm not like an ordinary lumps? I've lived in a forest all lone by myself, Yeah like one of those TV movie action star. I've been bitten by freakin wolves! While all y'all were leavin in Space Cloudy Homes with TVs. What you'all thought I crashed with a princess in Ooo? And I'm not proper enough like those preps from Room 105 in Lump High? I've been to freakin princess all over Ooo, they've got bigger stuffs than you guys combined, minus Hotdog Princess, and I've head more tea parties with the babe of the Candy Kingdom than all your classy table sets could afford. And for all the the trolls that says I'm not confident, well I've saved Ooo from a four elemental princesses and was at the lumpin front row at the Gumball War. What I'm saying got on my lumpin level" Lump Queen finished.

The audience was silenced, Breakfast Princess looked down sighing, slapping her face at Lump Queen's stunt. Lump Space Dad and Mom were in shock watching it from the TV, getting a call from Grand Lump asking them are they seeing their daughter. and Lemongrab smiled.

"And now, all my lump peeps. All these other princesses with snazzy blings like Bubblegum and those guardians of hers, and Slime Princess with...her large slime bods. And do my babes and guys got? sittin here not spreading our fabulous butts in Ooo. I'm already the most popular princess in Ooo, but not my homies here. If wants to get their awesome Queen away then I'm all ears, elect Stacy from Hyper Space Market but if you'all want our home court to be more awesome, then let's get it on people! I'm gunna make sure Lumpy Space Queendom is gunna be the most lumpiest and best in all of Ooo" Lump Queen Proclaimed.

She received applause from her citizens cheering her name "Lump Queen! Lump Queen!", "We love you Lumps!", and "Space Queen!" giving the Queen so much happiness and attention, controlling her joy. Her parent's were shocked but LSD knew she had it in her though her way of doing things was something her mom didn't expect. The reporters were broadcasting everything in Lumpy Space about Lump's Queen campaign in making Lump Space Queendom the best there was, within the Queendom and outside. Needless to say Breakfast Princess was in total shocked that Lump Queen actually convinced everyone to accept as her Queen.

* * *

After the Queen's speech, Lump Queen personally drove Breakfast Princess and Lemongrab back to Ooo, with her new lumpy space car that she ordered. Lump Queen had taken her role as Queen of Lumpy Space with pride, and hate as she was getting phone calls all of a sudden from her citizens and ex classmates.

"Talk to my secretary! wait I don't have one? then get Jessie, tell her she got the privilege to be my secretary" She hung up before asking the two on her performance.

"I was awesome wasn't I?"

"Kinda of a show off"

"Acceptable"

"Look you guy and gal, Imma just say thanks for your support to your Queenie, you want me to pick you guys up for Bubblegum's Party?"

"I have my own car"

"I accept, if you were to give me some smoothies from your Queendom"

"So what's your plan? kinda vague of making promises to your citizens" BP asked.

"Girl please, I'm the Queen of making things hot and spicy, its my thing. Oh Imma be lookin so hot in Bubblegum's Party, we should wear matching outfits! I'll call Jessie arrange some dresses"


	6. Party Palooza

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._  
_I'm doing this out of fun._  
_As I find there are still plenty of stories to tell after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

It was the first time the humans to ever had a party with other folks in Ooo, it was their first and most importantly it was mix bag of excitement and fear. Some of them were excited to see the other the inhabitants of Ooo such as the Duke of Nuts, Lump Queen, and the Wizards. While others were scared of other inhabitants, they mostly had fears of Flame Princess, The Gumball Guardians, and Ice Thing or more Gunther. It was half and half but Oddie just told everyone "Just man up, you whussies"

The humans were gathering in an open area in the forest where they await for a ride. Only one Minerva bot was coming with the humans as a caretaker, while the other bots were acting as guards to the settlement. Finn told his mom that he was helping the Princess for the party and told her that they'll have a ride to the Candy Kingdom. She had her doubts, counting the humans that were going to the party were at the hundreds. Whatever it was it would surely surprise her.

Thumps were coming in their direction, as Jake shaped himself as a giant buss with his long arms stretching far distances. On top of Jake's head were two other dogs, both of girls and had a horn sticking out of their head.

"Dad, I could have literally just teleported us" Charlie said shuffling some cards.

"Hey I gotta show these folks the wonders of Ooo, teleporting them just ruins the fun"

"경험은 성공이다" Viola spoke up.

"Yeah what Viola said" Jake agreed.

Jake knelt down saying "Alright everyone inside, but no one pinches anything, pee, or anything too ticklish". The human guests got inside the Jake Bus, along with Viola and Charlie who wanted to interact with the humans. Jake traveled slowly to the Candy Kingdom making sure that the human peeps got a nice view of Ooo from a different perspective on things. Far in distance they could see the fire volcanoes of the Fire Kingdom and the Icy Mountains of the Ice Kingdom. All while Minerva was keeping a close eye on the humans.

"So you're kinda like our mom too" Charlie asked Minerva.

"Well in context? yes"

"An Aunt" Viola added.

"Yeah, mom is going a bit too far. How about we call you Aunt Min?"

"I'll allow it" Minerva replied "I need to ask, not to sound like a worrying mother, but where's Finn?"

"At the Candy Kingdom, Uncle Finn mostly the one greeting guest. Aunt Min"

"Mom Min" Viola added.

"I'll adapt to the titles, but I'm a doctor" Minerva replied keeping her sensors up, and tagging the human guests with ID tags making they're all accounted for. Wanting to ensure that this party will be a great way for the humans to be fully introduce to the land of Ooo.

* * *

Deep within the Candy Castle, in a particular lab, a little hamster with a little robot arm attached to its back through a metal ring on its waist, was picking up chemical test tubes to mix them up into a beaker, looking at the formula cards nearby to know the ingredients; the party goers needed a little bit of a spice to their drinks and spectacular fireworks, and the little hamster mix fluids of crimson red, sky blue, and slime green. The little hamster worked like a professional chemist. Second best the little hamster was in chemistry, second best to the Princess of course.

Looking at the formula cards with just a glance, a mini chalkboard with written math problems he'd solved equations with ease, in its mind the problems were solved, requiring no paper to solve, while also carefully and quickly mixing chemical. Princess Bubblegum was impressed by lab assistant while Finn was amazed.

"Woah, Science got an upgrade" Finn commented on the little hamster who saved the Candy Kingdom from the zombie outbreak all those years ago.

"Yep, I've decided that little Science could help me out. So I made him a little arm"

"Man, long time since I've seen this little guy" Finn tickled Science's little chin "I owe yah one little guy, saved Ooo from a zombie virus. You've earned Finn's legendary nickname; Sci? no that's too short, Sciha? no too complicated...Sci Guy! yeah I'll call you Sci Guy the Hamster." Science raised his robotic arm to agree.

"Alright Sci Guy, back to making the super sweet for the mega cake" Science lowered the robotic arm as a reply. "Also, no pressure but we got to hurry up. Science, but no press" Bubblegum said to the little hamster continuing to work while Bubblegum and Finn left the lab. The little lab rodent obeyed the princess' orders, taking with knowledge of science and mathematics to the extreme, hastening the progress of the super sweet taste. Taking the test tubes needed mixing them, stirring with a mixing rod, and heating it up on a Bunsen burner. Science watched the soon be super sweet ingredient changing colors as the princess intended, little sparks like fire works within the fluids that would spread the taste of multiple candy flavors at someone's tongue. And medium thick smoke coming out of the container, part of the ingredient of course allowing a person to huff a candy smoke that smelled wonderful. Science turned to the rack of test tubes to make the cake as the most delicious cake ever backed in Ooo, hoping generations would talk about the party and the delicious cake that marked a new time for Ooo. He'd picked up one particular test tube, a crystal clear fluid with a tape on it but the little hamster didn't notice it.

Finn and Bubblegum along with Timmy, Bubblegum's gigantic pet cat, hauled some snacks back up to the kitchen. Where Aunt Lolie, Lil' Peppermint Butler, and Simon prepared the beverages. Timmy looked at the Lil' Peppermint Butler, jumping on him licking him. The butler laughed but told the cat to as he needed to get work done.

"Alright everything is set" Bubblegum double checked.

"The food and beverages are ready to be served, along with drinks." Simon and Lil Peppermint Butler confirmed double checking the plates and baskets, volunteering to be a somewhat butler/waiter to the event.

"You sure man? it's party relax a bit." Finn asked.

"I'll be honest myself, the Banana Guards aren't the best to communicate when regarding orders and instructions" Bubblegum added.

"Oh just think of it, as a community service as my time as Ice King." Bubblegum agreed to Simon as a temporary butler, paired up with Lil Peppermint Butler. Simon put Lil Peppermint Butler on top of the cat, as a mount making it easier for Lil Peppermint Butler to get around.

"Entertainment? is everything accounted for"

"The Candy Performers are ready, along with Marceline's Performance, Flame Princess' Rap, and some Wizards of Wizard City came as entertainment" Aunt Lolie

"Some?"

"Yes, after the 'Infiltration of Sovereign State Incident' and 'Attack on the Grand Council' as they would put it, basically said no. Some of these wizards are just volunteers from Wizard City" Aunt Lolie replied mentioning the time Bubblegum sneak in Wizard City. Bubblegum asked who were the wizards that they got. Aunt Lolie said Life Giving Magi, Abracadaniel, and Forest Wizard volunteered in exchange for some special privilege in foods and drinks.

"Fine, give them what they want if they put up a good show otherwise tell them it'll be normal service" Bubblegum checked tapped at her wrist band projecting a holo list of things, double checking them. Confident that this would be a party for the history books.

"Everything is accounted for, okay time to make this party one for the books. Though I'm accounting on the cake to add the memory scar"

"Cake + Party + Aftermath of a world ending event = Awesomeness. It's Mathematical!" Finn exclaimed,

"Wow, that brings back memories" Bubblegum remembered the old times.

"And new memories, now excuse me I gotta greet some guests" Finn said running out of the Candy Castle, through the Candy Streets as the lights and stalls were set up for the event with Candy Citizens containing their joy for the beginning of the party. Finally Finn climbed a top the candy walls, and shouted to all the guests awaiting outfront of the Candy Fields. All friends of the princess were there, with plus ones from the friends. Waited outside the Candy Fields reading the "We're All Alive banner". Lump Queen arrived last with a limo and escort, showing off to everyone that the Queen was here. The humans arrived shortly after her awaiting for the party to start.

"Alright Peeps of Ooo! You guys ready for the party of a lifetime! Cause We're ALL Alive to live through the best party evah! Now get all your Hot Buns in here!" As the guest poured in the Candy Kingdom with fireworks beginning the part of a lifetime. Some humans eagerly stormed in the Candy Kingdom whilst some were staying close with Minerva. Finn greeted his Mom.

"Quite a sight seeing all these people. Though I'd mind the language Finn"

"What? I keep hearing that from Mr. Pig." Finn asked in confusion "But c'mon it's a party!" Finn yelled motioning his humans peeps to join with him along with Jake encouraging them. Minerva followed still acting like a guardian.

* * *

Guests flooded the Candy Kingdom from outside in the Candy Fields where Sweet P and BMO running around with party streamers, along with a herd of horses the duo brought with them, that gave rides to the guests. The Candy Fields filled with the circling of horses and the screams of enjoyment, as the guests hosted a little race in the fields. While inside the Candy Walls it was like carnival; food stalls giving out foods, game stalls that were half rigged, and science contraptions brought out by the princess, deemed safe by her, allowing the guests to have some fun. Contraptions such mini laser guns, spewing out non harmful lasers that tags people with a small light that lasts for about a minute; Hologram Beams creating persons or creatures based on someone's memory, creating some fun bit of fun like a five legged frog jumping across the Candy Streets; Still it was only the beginning of the Party Palooza.

The opening musical number by Marceline was about to start, she needed to make this opening act good for Bonnie, with the help of her ghost friends of course. The vampire queen prepared her bass, while the ghosts were doing theirs, she hummed her voice and tuned her bass axe and told the ghosts to get ready since they're the opening act for the Party Palooza.

"You guys remember the start okay, I start with a loud strike, then another one, and finally you guys start the jam" Marceline reminded her ghost friends.

"Yeah, yeah we got it" Georgy replied levitating drum sticks, lightly striking the drums.

"Lot of guests there, sheesh we'd better not screw up" BooBoo

"Yeah, could be a nice opportunity to turn them all into ghosts" Wendy added making the other ghosts laugh, asking Marceline what's stopping them from just turning into a giant freakin ghosts and murdering everyone, making a ghost party.

"Vampires can't beat ghosts remember" Wendy teased which Marceline rolled her eyes. Simon entered backstage with a little red cup and a mysterious wrapped object in newspaper. A little snack before the opening act Simon said.

"Ohhh, is this Simon? The former Ice King, hey man you wanna how it feels to be a ghost now? Trust it's an out of world experienced" BooBoo propsed causing Marceline to be defensive, definitely not wanting to loose or anything to harm Simon, she stated that no one messes with him. To which the ghosts reply, "Vampires can't hurt Ghosts" Georgy replied sticking out his ghost tongue. To which Simon replied in opening the mysterious object, to be a metal tuner. Simon lighty hit the tuner causing a little shock wave which in turn disturbed and harmed the ghosts.

"What the frick man!" BooBoo exclaimed.

"It's the lost metal tuner of the band Sabo, said that their music echoes everyone even ghosts" Simon explained.

"Why would you bring that!" Wendy demanded.

"The Princess before hand knew that you guys might want to cause some trouble, so she'd asked a way to have a back up plan, or something that'll make sure that the party goes smoothly. Sorry if the testing hurts"

"Aw jeez" Georgy complained having the ghostly threat fun sucked out of the party, the rest of ghosts continued to prepare for the opening act. Marceline asked where he'd got the tuner, Simon replied stating that he'd researched from the Turtle Princess' library and went out to find it. "It's my profession to know these things, Marcy. Though I do admit dungeoneering on my own does get some use to, some bruises to be sure but I managed"

"Hey, could have told me you were going out doing dungeons"

"I didn't want to interrupt your practice, you are the opening act after all"

"Bruises, where'd ya even find that thing? like what kind of tuner needs be hidden in a dungeon"

"I'll cut the story short: it involved a crypt, ancient ghosts, and possessed Vikings. Trust me those Vikings do pack a punch even with their old frail bodies"

"I'm just worried, 1000+ years and then,poof, you're back like what if something happens"

"Oh, now don't go thinking like that, I promise I'm not going put you through as a nuisance like my time as Ice King, even if I don't have any magical powers I still put a punch, or in the case of the crypt Vikings being as quiet as possible to escape." Simon said imitating the same motion that Marceline offered to help Simon fending off against Oozers. "Just takes a little will power"

"Just stay safe, alright" she said laughing "But still, how about some times I'd help you out in your research, or what I'd like to call it 'Digging up some old junks', like old times"

"Never thought you'd be interested in Antiquarian works"

"Between Bonnie's science and your academics, I'd say you make learning seem less boring. Plus there's magic so I could sort of relate"

"Appreciated, now break a leg. Which is really might happen all things considered" with that Simon left to serve the guests. It was now time for the opening act, Finn got the call from Marceline to signal everybody to turn center stage. As smoke began to fill the streets, with a terrifying silence filled the atmosphere, with the black night sky adding the tension to the mood where only the light of the moon shone. Then suddenly skeletons bursts out near the center stage staring at the guests, causing a fear wave amongst the guests. With one human from the human guests, said they peed their pants.

The tension was broken with a loud strum as the curtains separated revealing Marceline and her ghosts friends, she did another strum that beckoned the skeletons to move, and then the ghosts started to begin the rhythm. As the skeletons clapped with the beat. Marceline joining in with her own beat to compliment the music, she screeched a banshee like scream then announcing: "Hey ya'll it's Marceline the Vampire Queen, and time to show you'all that why they call me the top Queen in Ooo" followed that with a song and musical beat, along with the skeletal claps, brought cheer of applause. Marceline did not fail Bonnie, in making the opening act a legendary one. "But I'm top Queen!" Lump Queen shouted in the wave of cheers as Marceline played.

* * *

The humans cheered at the opening act, first scared now rocking it out, and were over filled that they scattered everywhere around the Candy Area. First they asked permission from Minerva, agreeing but worrying, asking them to be careful. Some humans went to join the races in the Candy Fields while others joined some laser tag battles with the other inhabitants of Ooo.

"So kinda awesome right?" Finn asked his mom while taking a juice cup from a nearby Lil Peppermint Butler riding Timmy handing juices out, like a little baby riding a cat. Cute was everyone's reaction seeing Lil Peppermint Butler, making it more memorable.

"The Vampire girl was spectacular, made one amazing opening act" Minerva replied shortly checking her sensors for the nearby humans. Finn waved at her face telling to relax, it's a party.

"I'm a literal AI, plus doctor. I don't know much many people in Ooo besides the data you gave me"

"Yeah, there's also new peeps you could be friends with, like..." Finn stretched looking around to see if anyone could be a friend, he saw Princess Bubblegum he called her out, telling her to introduce his mom to new people. Princess Bubblegum agreed talking to Minerva about science and medicine, considering that was her interest.

"I'm curious what technology you've have got, like I'm willing to share share some tech, software, and hardware to help you and humans out"

"Thank you so much, the humans would need to re learn and study more about science. I dangers and unknowns of Ooo are a set back, but with the help the humans adapt further. Thank you again, It's just stressful for manage the humans."

"Eh, don't mention it. I get you, like caring about your peeps and that stuff. Finn helped a lot in the in his years in Ooo, and so I'm just paying it back. Is it cool I call you Human Princess, it's the custom around here so you know"

"I'll adapt to the titles, but I'd really prefer if I'm called Doctor, Doctor Campbell"

"Speaking of which, you'd have to meet Doctor Dextrose, Doctor Ice Cream, and of course Doctor Princess"

"Doctor Princess? Isn't that a bit redundant?"

"Doctor, is her real name. Princess is the title, also the other Princesses might give you something to be interested, enjoy the party" Princess Bubblegum said leading Minerva to Doctor Princess, Doctor Ice Cream, and Doctor Dextrose all hanging out near a stall. Introducing themselves to the the Human Guardian. But beforehand the Princess told Finn to check up on the mega cake.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Candy Fields mini race, Jake had joined in encouraged by Charlie and Viola. Telling their dad if he's still got the juice or he's getting too old to do these kinds of stuff. Currently the racers were Starchy, Mr. Cupcake, Banana Guard#24, and BMO who rode on top of Sweet P's head. The others were weirded out as Sweet P as a horse replacement but they let the gentle giant have his fun, it was fun sight to watch Sweet P. Bringing cheers towards Sweet P shadowing the others bringing out a spirit of competition as the race got even more intense, but it was all fun.

"Starchy ain't losing this one!" he said urging the horse to move faster only to be out matched by Mr. Cupcake.

"Sorry Starchy! I believe only the strong and macho must win this race of fates" All while Banana Guard#24 was behind their trail bragging about the Party Bear Monster vacation the Banana Guards got from Princess Bubblegum. Sweet P was the last in the race, told by BMO to conserve his strength for a final boost to crush their opponents.

"Maintain this speed, then when they are unfocus. Crush them" BMO told Sweet P.

"Crush them!? but that hurts people"

"No no no, just speed up"

"Ohh, okay" Sweet P replied speeding up.

Viola and Charlie still encouraged their dad to join the race, but Jake wasn't having none of it replying that he isn't old but wanted to relax a little bit. Stretching his arms to get multiple juice cups, drinking them all one by one. Telling both of them to join in on the races, and leave him to drink. Still the Viola and Charlie tried to encourage Jake. Still no use.

"C'mon dad, it's rare to see you up and running"

"I don't wanna, I need to relax after all the teachs I did for the humans"

"Dad is lazy" Viola added prompting Jake to deny it.

"Sounds like you're no longer Jake the Dog, but Old Lazy Jake" a voice said making Jake jump asking who'd try to diss him with his two daughters near him. And behold and blow, it was Tiffany. Jake exclaimed how'd he'd been invited to the Party Palooza, which Tifanny replied he's a plus one because of Sparkles, the horse herder, because he got Sparkles horse food for the herd. Tiffany continued to mock Jake of being too out of touch, and loosing his game, in front of his daughters too. Not wanting to make a mockery of himself to his girls, Jake got up and said:

"Oh yeah we'll see, you and me on the race tracks" Jake demanded which Tifanny agreed as both of them joined the race mounting horses. Racing aggressively.

"You're going down Jake!" Tifanny insulted racing beside Jake.

"You're going down like the time I left to the cops!" Jake insulted back. Both of the former comrades in crime continued to race, as Viola and Charlie watched their dad in action.

"That's why your the best criminal among us Jake!"

"Okay, I'll take that as a compliment"

"So this is the party? just bands, stalls, and races?" Charlie asked his sister while drinking all of Jake's cups.

"Mega Cake, soon" Viola replied telling her that the Princess had been hyping up this Mega Cake for the Party before.

* * *

Hidden within a cloaking field made by Aunt Lolie and Princess Bubblegum stood the Mega Cake, stood as tall as the Gumball Guardians and the Robot Cake, used by Aunt Lolie in the Gumball War, being maintained by Aunt Lolie and chosen Banana Guards to maintain it. Aunt Lolie with a mini jet pack circled around the cake checking for the cake to be in tip top condition while the Banana Guards kept it cool with frozen ice beams, powered by Gunther's Ice Lighting donated by him.

"Yo, I was just checkin if the cake is all good?" Finn greeted inspecting the Cake closely.

"Yes, all it needs is the special ingredient from the lab. Keeping it in tip top condition until the time comes to reveal it" Aunt Lolie replied.

"Want me to get the special flavor? so you know the special cake is already and eatin?"

"It's fine, the hamster will announce on my hollow wrist" Aunt Lolie replied when a sudden beep came from her wrist bringing out a hollow video showing the humans were getting into trouble.

"It's not the ingredient but the human guests are in a bit of a trouble" Aunt Lolie told Finn explaining that humans got into trouble due to a misunderstanding with the other guests. Finn asked quickly went out to check on them, to protect his peeps and not wanting to over stress his mom. "Man I hope this is just one the tyrannical roleplays" Finn said to himself remembering the Slumber Party with Bubblegum, how the Candy Peeps set up a dictatorship in the court room. Unfortunately the trouble also reached Minerva, her right arm blinked a green light and beeped, excusing herself from the conversation of medicinal science, or the type of research she does concerning diseases, vaccines, and viruses ensuring that the humans would indeed survive in Ooo if any biological outbreak were to occur.

"Excuse me, duty calls I need to check up on the human guests. Appears to be some sort of a little trouble" The Guardian said leaving following her sensor path.

"Oh come back or meet with us soon, It'll be nice to have another doctor besides Doctor Princess here" Dr. Ice Cream said as Minerva left.

"She seems professional, though too much considering she is literally an AI, or her memories in a computer system" Doctor Princess commented on Minerva's status, impressed on her dedication to medicine.

"Her research in biological outbreaks is extensive, such amounts of data from her memory banks. Agreed, more and more professionals I do like to see more in Ooo." Doctor Dextrose added. "Right Princess?"

"There are professionals, like Finn and Marceline just not in our specific field" Princess Bubblegum replied checking her holo list of schedules for the event of the Party Palooza.

"Yes, but more professionals in the scientific field? these days it's full of explorers and heroes" Dextrose said citing the sudden spike of explorers and new things happening in Ooo, such as a knights, thieves, wizards, and dungeons.

"I did hear we do have a therapist around" Dr. Ice Cream said telling the three about Normal Man, the former Magic Man, is thinking of opening a therapy business in Ooo.

"Isn't he all up in Mars?" Dr. Princess pointed out the logistics of going back and to Ooo but Dr. Ice Cream said that it was just early news.

"Nice, but another would be nice, wouldn't all of you agree?" Dr. Dextrose further explained a need of more professionals in Ooo, she'd looked at the schedule which now about to be Flame Princess' rap performance with Neptr. Which was now the time for her and Marceline to hang out. Before she left, she saw Simon serving guests with juices and snacks, calling his attention to give some snacks and juices to the doctors, and also introducing him to the doctors hoping he might make some friends as well in Ooo, doing Marceline a favor as Simon wasn't too social in Ooo.

"Another professional? and a human one?! first Doctor Campbell and now this" Dr. Dextrose said intriguing about Simon.

"So are you like a doctor? before your time as Ice King?" Dr Ice Cream asked in curiously.

"Yeah, c'mon. Curious, Marceline always said you were an academic guy" Dr. Princess also inquired.

"No, I'm not a doctor. More of a professor" The doctors asked in what kind: Physics, Biological, Mathematics, or Quantum Matter and so on listing branches of science.

"I'm an Antiquarian, I study mostly on artifacts and history. Which right now considering all the hidden artifacts and lost history, I have a lot to put in my research, but I am knowledgeable about the other branches such as Mathematics, Biology, Physics but not just my main focus" Dr. Dextrose laughed because of Simon's choice in profession but to Simon and the other Doctors it was just an awkward laugh. Dr. Ice Cream and Princess asked where'd Simon normally worked, but since Simon had no permanent work place he'd mostly went out doing his own research on his own.

"Try Wizard City. Considering your experience it'll suite you well, I'm a doctor, and the wizards don't know I'm Science Whyzard" Dr Princess proposed.

"Huh, that's not actually a good idea, I'd look into it"

"Yeah, or you could try and help the other kingdoms like the Candy, Fire, and others." Dr. Ice Cream added.

"I'm a professor, an Antiquarian, I don't think there aren't many application to help the kingdoms"

"I'm sure there are some 'uses' in your field Professor" Simon replied saying thanks, as he'd mingled with the three doctors for a but, talking about their professions, though it differed greatly; Dr Dextrose' research on biological structure, Dr Ice Cream's surgery on patients, Dr. Princess cure of ailments and comparing it to Simon's research on to magical artifacts and history. The doctors invited the professor to join them for a gathering, and might let Simon join in a science council committee of Ooo, Simon replied saying that he was going to think on it before departing to continue his job a butler/waiter to the party's event. While the three doctors hanged out discussing the state of the party, though the party of magnificent in all accounts with the size and opening act, Dr. Dextrose stated "It's like Adrenaline, it gets good at the start but it'll shortly be gone." doubting that this is a party unique compared to the other Princess hosted parties in Ooo.

* * *

Finn was just in time intervening on what's all the trouble, as he saw Lumpy Space Queen on top in the side lines cheering on her Lumpy Citizen. The Lump peeps and the humans were in a middle of a laser tag game, surely it wouldn't too bad yet it become troublesome as the game got more and more intense involving some broken property, and human guests frenzied out adding more property damage; stalls and Candy houses. Finn intervene asking everyone to calm down, the humans and Lump guests explained that tings got too out of hand. First that they did a friendly game of laser tag, shoot and hide, that sort of stage. But as the crowds got more and more intense, and so did the cheering. As things got more and more competitive resulting in broken property. Finn told them to keep the roof play to a minimum, telling that it's suppose to a party and warning them that his mom has knock out darts ready if any harm comes to the human guests.

"I'm here what happened!" Minerva appeared checking up on the nearby humans while Finn signaled the Lumpy Space Citizens to back off now.

"Nothing just a little misunderstanding, see" Finn pointing to the alright humans already mingling with the other inhabitants of Ooo.

"Minor scuffles, and signs of exposure to radiation" Minerva cited more as he scanned the humans, as Finn waved at her again telling to chill. "I need to constantly make sure, that all the humans are able"

"Just a little scuffle nothing to fuss, I already made sure it stopped so stop worrying around and enjoy" Finn pointed the next opening act as Marceline finished her performance. Floating down to Finn and Minerva, and Bubblegum who'd just appear. Marceline introduced herself to Minerva, trying her best impression to courtly as Bubblegum and Simon would do.

"Vampire girl Marceline" Minerva said trying recalling anything about her from Finn's memories.

"Vampire Queen, but I guess Vamp Girl does have ring to it" Marceline turned to Bubblegum asking if she did good.

"Yeah girl, couldn't have ask anyone better to do the opening act. Flame Princess better flame it after yours"

"Flame Princess? Finn didn't you date a living piece of flame" Minerva asked Finn, giving a laugh to Bubblegum and Marceline citing some moments when the two dated.

"Yeah, Finn and her had a cute little puppy love" Marceline teased.

"We're friends, we cool is all" Finn said.

"I wish I had been there to offer you advice"

"Nah, it's cool, grew up and got wise. Now I'm new and free to hunt"

"Oh, so you're dating someone new?" Finn thought about for a moment, glancing at Marceline and Bubblegum who are eyeing him about a particular Wizard.

"I'm...on a hunt" Finn replied, saved by the perfect timing as the second act was going to begin. It opened with a large beat thump, rising slowly and faster as the beat matched with Flame Princess' voice hidden behind the curtain. Spitting out rhymes spiking the guests attention, as Flame Princess increase the beat so did her words rhyming perfectly well as the beat rose, and rose. Increasing the tension as the curtain fell open, where pies flew out in every direction. Where the beat stopped as Neptr and Flame Princess side by side stood solid.

"FP here, Princess of Flames"

"And Neptr, Robot of Names"

"We're here, to burn"

"To see all of you turn"

"Beats up and down"

"And pies all around" Neptr ended continuing to throw pies as Flame Princess began her performance. The audience got a hot beat performance and free pies, continuing the momentum of Marceline's performance. Finn stayed for to watch the show and eat to keep his energy for the party while Minerva was checking on the human guests. Bubblegum and Marceline went to the Candy Fields to hang out, but more importantly Bubblegum got word that 2 companies of Banana guards weren't at their post, as the deal between the princess and the Banana stated that only after the party they can get a vacation.

* * *

Arriving at the Candy Field race show had gotten intense, from volunteering fun to all out bets and wagers. Mostly Banana Guards and other guests made the participants of the show, crowds cheering on the favored riders by them to win. With each lap the racers grew, so much speed, power, and chaos ensued that the Gumball Guardians had to move away from sitting on the Candy Walls to avoid any accidents, and told by the princess to not be intimidating, and at all cost to make the party memorable. So the Gumball Guardians rested in the Candy Forest, blowing bubbles they normally would but this time made spectacular fireworks as issued by the princess to add atmosphere.

The center attention was the one's taking the bets, Jake and Tifanny, who had guests and Banana guards swarming them and issuing them tickets to the race. Deciding to organised a little waging race den. "Just like old times ain't it Jake".

"Yep, but this is good crime. Not bad crime" Jake replied taking in more bets shouting the numbers of the riders.

"Crime is still crime, Dad" Charlie stated helping her dad taking the bets.

"Crime of Good" Viola added also helping.

"Making a lot of profit here, probable would make more if we'd did like old times" at that moment Princess Bubblegum stepped in moving towards the betting table, giving way for the Princess.

"Now before you say anything, Look at all these happy guests" Jake pointed out.

"Illegal gambling without permission"

"I'm not taking cash! just food" Jake denied however Tifanny a sack of gold beneath the table.

"Then you're hoarding the food"

"Pfff, we've got food to last for weeks!" Jake pointed again.

"Yeah Princess have a little fun once and a while, I haven't seen these many happy peeps since none" Charlie said to continuing to give tickets and bets. The Princess took a look, saw the happy guests attending her Party Palooza, she debated to either shutdown this little den, thinking about how happy the guests it couldn't hurt to have a gambling game just this once.

"I'll allow it, but any shady business and its out" Tifanny slowly kicked the bag of gold with his legs to the back of his feet; Jake and Tifanny agreed.

"Just hoping the party, will turn out alright" Bubblegum sighed looking again in her holo list.

"Party is doing alright"

"I have three wizards for the third act, and I don't they're qualified to entertain. I don't know, it's just that every time I throw a party something usually happens"

"Well...you're not wrong, but they're mostly...unique"

"You mean traumatic good" Jake pointed.

"Okay that's a way of looking the past parties"

"Well trauma does have a lasting effect" trying to look at the bright side

"Just like you said, a party worth to remember, right? You did this, Bonnibel's Party Palooza, I can see it now 'Best Party Hosted in Ooo' " Bubblegum lightened at Marceline's words. "Now I'm placing these" The Vampire Queen placed four diamond gems on the table getting the eyes of Tifanny and Jake "Four diamond gems on BMO and Sweet P" Marceline said placing his bets on them. With Tifanny and Jake issuing a strategy on how to play clean to win. Eventually even Bubblegum joined, placing her hopes on the Banana Guards.

* * *

The Party Palooza went on but slowly the momentum got stale, the races in the fields got stale, and Flame Princess and Neptr's performance had ended. The guests had made their own fun with the science contraptions but that slowly died out, there was nothing left to do. Until Lump Queen had issued an all out dance out, first starting out as a small band of Lumpy Space Citizens to encourage more to join, finally getting some Candy Peeps to join the dance off, and finally majority of the guests had started a dance off bringing the life in Party back. As Lump Queen sneaked to the music control panel, declaring herself DJ Dance Queen of Ooo.

A neat little filler to give the party more life, as there was only two events to look forward which were the Wizard's Performance and The Mega Cake.

Back at the laboratory, Science finished the secret super flavor for the Mega Cake notifying Aunt Lolie to pick it up. Banana guards came in and took the vial, the effects of it would be the change of the color of the tongue combined with the spread of sparkling flavors, changing the person's skin from the immense sweet raw emotions from the cake, and topping it all off it serves as a mint pill where it would blow a fresh sweet puff of Candy air, an aroma so sweet as sugar. Science gave himself a pat on his head for a job well done, resting a bit for a couple minutes, waking up however he'd just noticed one test had a tape on it that read 'Red Fluid'. The hamster gasped realizing the combination of fluids would do to the cake.

Aunt Lolie received the vial injecting into the Mega Cake, as the vial's contents sipped into the Cake changing the color slightly. The Caramel Color turning slightly cherry strawberry red. Fumes started to shoot out of the cake as expected by the princess. Aunt Lolie called a job well done telling the rest of the Banana Guards to take their early vacation, they all left the Mega Cake to absorb the super sweeter. Only awaiting for Aunt Lolie to disable the cloaking field to reveal the magnificent cake. Cake suddenly started to form little pimples of cake frosting, popping. Slowly moving while small veins started to form, two little holes started to form from the top glowing a bright green.

Back at the performance stage, it was the wizard's turn to pull off their performance. Forest Wizard, Abracadaniel, and Life Giving Magi got their routine planned out. First Abracadaniel would shine a bright rainbow flash at the audience, capturing them in a flash of colors, followed by Forest Wizard's summoning of a grand tree coming out of its branches would be magical birds, and from its trunks spectral deers. Combining the light show of Forest lights and rainbow to capture the audience's attention, with the finale of Life Giving Magi bringing the tree and rainbows to life.

"I dunno know if I can pull a shiny light off" Abracadaniel expressed his lack of confidence in his magical skill, thinking of all times he'd only manage to make a small rainbow that still required his wand.

"Erk, C'mon bro, Ice Thing is all out busy with his wife. C'mon you can do it" Life Giving Magi said encouraging his friend.

"Major embarrassment, if we can't pull this off. You're gunna give wizards a bad name, if you do" Forest Wizard warned Abracadaniel.

"Alright, I'll try" Abracadaniel swallowing up the confidence.

"Good, cause worst case scenario we're getting banned from Wiz City now let's do a little practice run"

* * *

Back at the Candy Streets the majority of the human guests had gathered, exhausted from Party. The human guests had gotten to know more about the inhabitants of Ooo, already they started to be best buds with the Candy Citizens, had a comeptitive match of laser tag with the Lumpy Space Citizens, and some local inhabitants in Ooo or the common peeps, referred to only as mutant humanoids. Minerva did a head count of all the humans while Finn was asking them how was their first time partying in Ooo. A lot of yes, as more and more humans wanted to explore and know more about Ooo. Asking Finn if he'll take them on more adventures.

"Course my dudes"

"Hey mister Finn, where's the field trip location you'd said we'd all visit" Livi asked concerning the places in Ooo.

"That's the Laughing Mountain, a combination of tough and soft for you'all"

"Hey, you've did a lot of quests that basically fetch that and go" Oddie asked as he slumped against the wall tired of all the fun.

"Oh boy, you wouldn't believe it. I had fetch this flower, and woof. That was a death trip"

"Anything chance you could spare to help me get this dang Flower near the Settlement?"

"Ohhh that, yeah man. I'll make sure all of you are adventurers" Finn promised, planning out the future lessons for the human adventurers. Finn realize at this point he may need more help to get the humans up to adventuring standards, besides Jake he'll need to find some more peeps, Huntress Wizard was at his mind though he didn't know where she was. HW doesn't seem the type to be at parties. Minerva asked if Finn if they are any more juices, gesturing at the dehydrated humans. Finn looked at around to see Simon and Lil Peppermint Butler, riding on Timmy, still handing out juices.

"Yo Sims and Lil Peebut, some juice for the thristy"

"Orange, Grape, or Burple Juice" Lil Peppermint Butler offered to the human guests while also receiving attention on his stature added with Timmy. Finn realized, that magic may need to be an important part of learning about Ooo as he looked at the two. Remembering their knowledge on magic; Peppermint Butler's dark arts and Simon's knowledge about magical artifacts, and his experience and knowledge about life before the Great Mushroom War.

"So Sims, cool if I call you Sims, you know I kinda give nicknames"

"Sure, Sims...neat nickname"

"What're gunna do? like after being free from Ice King is kinda a hard time"

"Well at first, looking at from my perspective I'm unemployed. I'm crashing at a friend's and no means of income"

"Yeah, unemployed, like man I don't know what it's like since I kinda don't know the meaning since I used to have hoards of gold at the Tree House"

"Yes, though this isn't my first time since, I'll find something. Reminds after I graduated I was sorta unemployed, it was actually Betty who had gotten me a neat spot job after I gave a thesis" Simon face turned solemn at the mention of Betty.

"So what being 1000+ years old, know what it's like before the Great Mushroom War?"

"Of course...a lifetime ago, I still remember the sitcoms, the local news, and apartment buildings"

"And, know a lot since since then, you know mixing in your normal self and the things you remember as Ice King"

"Yes, though I still have a lot to learn about Ooo. I only just recently started to research about artifacts, and the last 900 years of what happened since then"

"Yeah, Ooo does kinda get weird sometimes. But any ideas to where to find a job"

"After thinking about it, My plan A was going to apply for Wizard City. I'm going to ask Gunther a favor to let me in the city, trying to land me a spot or job in the City"

"How about reconnecting with human peeps? like me and Jake are being teachers to the human peeps about the whole survival stuff in Ooo, and my Mom got in touch with PB about science junk, but the magical stuffs aren't me bread and butter. My mom is kinda getting stressed, something really strange for a robot, or AI. Like could you be like the professor of magic to the human peeps. like I couldn't want any more humans to be lunatic magic addicts. " Finn realized the last thing he said and apologized.

"Sorry! no offense man!"

"None taken, I'll think about it"

"Hmm I'll get you formally introduce" Finn said calling his mom to introduce her to another potential helper to the humans.

"Mom, this is Simon, or I'd call him Sims. He's human but he's way old like Marceline old, plus he'd actually lived before the Great Mushroom war, he'd could actually the human peeps"

"Another human?" Minerva was skeptical "How are you alive? one thousand years and you're still alive? still with youth"

"That's a complicated story" Minerva scanned her sensors at Simon.

"Well the scanners does show you are human, no signs of mutations. I'm the human guardian, Minerva Campbell"

"Simon Petrikov, I'm just going to ask any titles? cause it's either nicknames or titles, I've learned it's the norm here"

"Doctor Campbell I'd prefer, so you're a Doctor I'm guessing"

"More of a professor actually, I didn't pursue a doctorate in university"

"Well then, You wouldn't mind if call you by Professor Petrikov. Formalities, from one professional to another "

"Oh wow, it's really been that long since I've been called that" Simon muttered to himself as Minerva asked what's his profession.

"I study ancient artifacts, scrolls, and history though in application now I've recently been trying to study magic. An Antiquarian"

"Yeah, Sims here could help us in getting the human peeps off plus he's kinda unemployed" Finn said citing some Simon's experience from Marceline's stories.

"Well the humans do need more aid, your knowledge, in these mysterious manners, would be benefit a lot considering a lot properties are still unknown to my database, that includes magic"

"I do have, well sorta a grasp on the principles of magic"

"Oh so you're a Wizard then?"

Simon remembered his former time as Ice King "Not exactly, but more or less experienced in magic" Minerva asked the usual work place, Simon replying currently he goes out exploring tombs and dungeons for ancient lost history and artifacts.

"You've gotta let me and Jake tag along, you know to help you around" Finn said willing to help Simon out in his dungeoneering work. Minerva though skeptical about the Professor's knowledge and capabilities, and his background of staying alive for so long. But the human guardian needed all the help for the humans to learn about the strange lands of Ooo, so Minerva opened an agreement to allow Simon to help the human survivors, and a place to stay at the human settlement, since he was of course a human.

"Much appreciated for the offer but I'm staying at a friend's, trying to catch up on old times since then. Though if there's any help needed, I'll try with my professional knowledge to aid."

"Well then, I've now added you to the human database. I need to keep tabs on humans, and other information that concerns Ooo that may involve the humans later. From one professional to another an agreement on aid, Professor Petrikov"

"An agreement Doctor Campbell"

"Alright, see everything turning up" Finn said to his mom "Got Science tech from Peebs, got magic aid from Sims, me and Jake for survival, and probably more!"

"I suppose so" Minerva replied looking at the human list and sensors "What's next for the party?"

"Oh, after the third act...it's gunna be a surprise. C'mon let's gunna be awesome" Finn said leading the human guests to the final performance act before the big cake surprise.

* * *

It was time for the three wizards to perform, and shortly after that the real main event the mega cake. The party guests gathered at the stage performance, awaiting for the three wizards to pull of something spectacular. The Princess wasn't much out of the performance, knowing that it'll be one part of the Party that'll probably blow. The performance started, in an instant a bright flash of light blasted across the stage field, followed with the sudden appearance of a great oak tree coming from it spectral animals all while the rainbows would circle the great tree. Life Giving Magi appeared giving the tree life sounding an echoing serene forest sound.

The magic show impressed the audience, and it its job. Spectral animals and living colors of the rainbows swirled around the performance. It did its job well. With the finale of it being a huge flash of magic, suddenly the wizards disappeared which everything thought they teleported, but ran back stage demanding special food services for their performance which according to the deal they did. Princess Bubblegum was ready then to announce the special surprise.

"To every guests, friends, loved ones, and family together. I thank you all for coming together to celebrate on a joyous occasion of years of development, and the realization of being here now with friends, loved ones, and family. Which is why we're calling this We're All Alive Day, or WAAD for short. To celebrate the sense of being thankful for all the people we have now today."

The crowd cheered at the Princess' speech.

"Which is why, here now is the symbol of all years of what've been through in Ooo. I present you the Party Palooza Mega Cake!" The princess announced shutting down the cloaking field, revealing not a spectacular sweet gigantic mega cake but a a spectacular sweet gigantic mega cake monster! Roaring at all the guests and shooting out min cake bombs, covering the Candy Kingdom with cake frosting. The humans guests were first to run away from the Mega Cake Monster but they were the only ones, shockingly majority of the Candy Citizens payed no mind to the monster and scoffed it off, stating it was one of those parties again. Some other guests ran away ran fearing the danger as frosted bomb came down pouring from the sky.

Finn and Jake quickly as the heroic duo usually did helped out to secure the guests from harm, showing them the way to the Candy Fields. The frosted cake bombs began to even church the Candy Fields but lucky for them BMO and Sweet P had aided the heroes in helping out the party guests to safety. The ghosts saw this opportunity to do a little scare and fright until a loud ringing held them back, turning to see Simon holding the artifact tuner and Marceline there telling them not to get any ideas. The Princess Bubblegum was already at the Candy Walls, looking at the Mega Cake Monster, motionless. As Finn and Jake with Marceline and Simon met up with her.

"Sooooo" Jake began

"It's a disaster" Bubblegum finished.

"I mean, it's traumatic good. Like don't you see the beauty of it" Jake said as the Mega Cake Monster continuing to burst more, flooding the Candy Streets.

"Yeah, real traumatic good"

"Bonnie, c'mon let's lighten up"

"I don't know, I've messed up. I just wanted a nice little party to celebrate, not a Mega Cake Monster" The Princess said sitting down on the Candy Walls.

"Shouldn't we do something? Marcy? Finn? Princess? Jake?" Simon inquired

"Why bother? Stuff like this always happen, just once I wanted to host a party without a monster, disguised lizard monsters, or a world/universe changing event" Bubblegum stated.

"Yo, is that what you'd think after all years?" Finn asked Bubblegum "Seems to me you've like given up"

"Finn, this happens every time. And just once...it's a disaster. Every time"

"But isn't that what everything we've been through is about" Finn stated recalling every time from the Zombie Party, Ice King, and The Lich. Everything from start since the present telling the princess to look where they got to now.

"Jake you've got kids, a wife, and grandkids! with you brotha I'm not even gunna the guy I'm today."

"Always got your back, bro"

"And Sims, look I mostly known you as the crazed Ice King, but even at times you've helped saved Ooo a lot of times, pretty sure now that you're normal Simon you've got everything ahead of you, even if you're dragging the Ice King baggage"

"Much appreciated, Hero of Ooo"

"And Marceline, at first you were kinda a villain but you've turned out to be a radical friend. Lucky to have a demonic vamp chick as a friend, who'd stole me and Jake's house, now you're giving us"

"Thanks man, it's been a radical time, wouldn't have it any other way. Man"

"And look Princess, it's sorta like a running gag, but difference is: It's the same gag but it's gunna be how people handle the same gag. So yeah it could be the same old gag, but doesn't mean we'd do the same thing everytime" Finn said raising the Princess' mood.

"Alright you've all proven your points, thanks all. Now let's handle this Mega Cake Monster" Bubblegum called Morrow riding her flying mount, ready to blast the Mega Cake Monster.

"Wait, I've got an idea, but first you've gotta distract the Monster" Simon, Marceline, and Bubblegum agreed, awaiting to see the hero's plan. Finn fled with Jake following behind. While on top, the three distracted the Cake Monster while having a casual conversation.

"So does it happen every party?" Simon asked banging the artifact tuner to cause some minor disturbance to the Monster while being air lifted by Marceline.

"More or less" Bubblegum replied using Morrow's crown distracting the Monster.

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it" Marceline added.

"Just give Finn and Jake some time, they'll handle these" Bubblegum said casually. Other than the three, some other people joined in distracting the Mega Cake Monster, Flame Princess started to the mini cake bombs causing them to explode, bursting into marshmallow pillows, Lumpy Space Queen started to order his lumpy space citizens to throw stuff at it, BMO guided Sweet P to block the cake flood by creating a barricade. It was then Gunther and Turtle Princess came wanting to participate in the party though surprised by the Monster. "Woah, what do we have here? Party and a monster without me!" Gunther exclaimed.

The casual distraction continued with more of the guests participating, having fun in all of this. Except of course of the humans, who was still felt dumb founded by this. Thinking about how just casual this is in Ooo, Minerva was in an absolute shock but knew that the humans had to adapt to way of living in Ooo. Finn and Jake emerged from Candy Castle, as Jake glided in the air asking Finn about the beaker full of fluids he'd just held.

"This is the same stuff that cured the zombie outbreak! more importantly I made it!"

"Wow, so Bubblegum's science rubbed off on yah"

"Not really, more a traumatic good memory"

"Okay brotha, what's the plan!"

"Drenched ourselves with the cure juice, and head straight for its mouth!"

"Sounds terrible, irresponsible, and mostly dumb"

"But heroic"

"Didn't you say: Same gag but different take"

"Yep, this time I've got a bro this time to do it plus the others helping distracting the thing" Finn drenched both of them with the zombie cure with Jake shape shifting into a cannonball plunging the two heroes into the Monster's mouth. After the monster had swallowed the two heroes, it stopped in its place not attacking. All of the guests watched to see what would happen next. It began to shake, ramble, and uncontrollably move. As it roared with smoke coming out it, its frosting becoming solid then liquid spewing out of its body. Then it exploded, into tiny cakes. Finn was shoot out of the monster but Jake was close by to soften the fall.

"Crazy, dangerous, and heroic" Jake pointed to Finn

"Hey it worked, we've saved the Candy Kingdom again. But this time we've got people helping" Finn replied, Bubblegum appeared shortly.

"I could always count you two in saving the kingdom, so what'dya do?"

"Basically mixed the stuff that saved us before in the zombie party, I kinda remembered because it was kinda a traumatic good memory"

"Must have been the chemical reaction, the original cure juice must have been too reactive to the chemical structure of the Monster Cake causing it to explode"

"Yeah, I'll leave the science business to the experts" Finn replied slumping down.

"See what did I tell you" Marceline called as she floated down "Everyone is kinda all chill, see they're eating the monster cakes" she pointed out to the tiny mini cakes being eaten as the guests continued to celebrate.

"Certainly one for the history books, like Jake said traumatic good" Simon added eating a tiny cake.

"Alright, let's wrap this party up cause I am beat" Finn said eating some Candy dirt to give him a little bit of energy to continue to party.

* * *

The party went on for another few hours until everyone went home. The Princess bid them farewell personally as a sign of gratitude and kinda sort of an apology for the giant monster cake, though no one ever did demanded an apology except for Lump Queen who Bubblegum wanting to negotiate a serum to make her lips as large as they were during the original Zombie Party. Even the humans didn't lash out of what happened, saying it was a 'traumatic good' introduction to Ooo. Now with every guest gone, the clean up began as Bubblegum ordered her Candy Servants to do so promising vacation days. Finn, Jake, BMO, and Neptr were now packed with their things, about to leave the Candy Kingdom until the Princess stopped them.

"Woah, where're you guys going?"

"Party's over we're gunna go find a new home, or sleep in the woods" Finn replied.

"Sleep in the woods! I have stories to tell" BMO added.

"Yes, I shall provide the pies of dinner" Neptr also added.

"Yeah, I'm down for sleeping in the woods" Jake agreed.

"You know the Candy Apartment is still open, you guys could crash at the Candy Kingdom like it's not a big deal"

"Sorry Princess, but we're nomadic heroes, roaming the lands with no home" Finn replied.

"Until we find Marceline's old house" Jake added as the four left travelling away.

"Okay then, see you all tomorrow ! and thanks for all saves!" Bubblegum exclaimed.

The four made camp in a nearby forest. Jake was building a campfire, Neptr was baking a really good pie, and BMO was trying to build his own tent. Finn rested his head on a wooden log, thinking about just what just happened. Of all the adventures, friends, and stories that happened in the past couple of years, but plenty just in the horizon. And was excited for it.

"New adventures" Finn whispered to himself.

"You're kinda resting on my belly" a familiar voice said.

"Who what?!" Finn turned his head to find the log he rested on was Huntress Wizard.

"Su'p HW, or should I call you Huntree, or no Hunwiz"

"Either one will do fine"

"Where were you? there was a party and-"

"Celebrations and entertainment, the same old. I've never liked the parties"

"But this one had a giant cake monster" Finn stated.

"Huh, okay wasn't expecting that, so you four homeless?"

"Yeah, at the moment until we find Marceline's old house." Both of them just stayed silent.

"So you want me to get off your belly?"

"It's fine, a hunter needs the company of beasts to know relax, and continue the hunt"

"Speaking of company, wanna help me and Jake-"

"Training the humans? I'm not much of a teacher"

"Oh, then how about you help me and Jake find Marceline's old home and other stuffs like hunting, you know the Three Hunters finding a new den kind of thing"

"That's something I'll agree on"

"Awesome" was all Finn could reply. He'd invited Huntress Wizard to join in the eating dinner pie, as the former four now five talked about recent events, but more importantly all the new adventures awaiting.


	7. The Divine Dish

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._  
_I'm doing this out of fun._  
_As I find there are still plenty of stories to tell after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

The search for their new house and home was Finn and Jake's current quest, exploring all the possible leads on Marceline's old lake house. The two were narrowing all the possible lakes in Ooo, while BMO and Neptr were with Huntress Wizard back at their camp. She joined their group to find a new home. Sometimes she'd join Finn and Jake in their adventures, otherwise, she'd went off to hunt; she'd always return to camp at night time. Even if the five man group got stuck under a knife storm, or chased by sword wolves at night, they enjoyed it.

The duo were walking pass by some hills talking about all the possible adventures they could uncover while searching for their home. Finding a hidden cave to another dimension, uncovering secrets of Ooo, and fighting an epic monster threatening the lands. They were always on a look out for something peculiar, and with a stroke of luck they found it. The two got to the top of the hill where they encountered an old face they haven't' seen a long time. It was Sir Slicer only without his magnificent armor. He was lying down with a bottle of grape juice on his right hand and crackers on his left. The two argued whether or not to help the guy but, in the end Finn argued he was harmless and without his armor.

Jake carried the passed out knight by transforming into a pickup truck. Finn was at the back along with Sir Slicer's passed out bod, waiting to see if he wakes up while travelling to Choose Goose's knight tourney sale. Eventually Sir Slicer woke up, shocked. He didn't throw any insults, but he told the two to go on and laugh at him.

"Woah man, chill we ain't gunna laugh at you", Finn said

"Well being passed out like a hobo is kinda funny", Jake said with a snicker.

"Bah! I knew it! and I'm not a hobo!" Sir Slicer retorts as he begins to reflect about all of his bad luck recently.

"How about a kook? Yeah! Like a drunk kook" Jake replied. He didn't respond to that and asked were the two were taking him. "Choose Goose's Knight Tourney sale" Jake replied. Sir Slicer, widened his eyes in fear and shame. With his head down he told them not to bring him there. Jake stopped, placing Finn and Sir Slicer down, as he rested at a nearby tree sighing.

"The man is really down huh?" says Finn, who empathizes with him takes a moment of silence

Jake then breaks the silence by asking what happened to his armor.

"Destroyed in battle like a heroic knight!" Sir Slicer starkly boasted.

"You mean you can actually fight? How can we be sure you ain't just lying and lost your armor" Jake skeptically asked, causing Sir Slicer to scowl.

"'Kay destroyed in battle, why'd ya fight? Got yourself into trouble or something" Finn asked, curious about it.

Sir replied he was on a quest. When asked what it was, Sir Slicer boasted how knightly it was. A quest to seek a divine relic, lost to knights for ages.

Finn and Jake's interest piqued, asking Sir Slicer to tell his tale. Sir Slicer was surprised, asked if they really wanted to hear him out. He sounded genuine and taken aback, like a bullied kid who was approached by potential friends.

"Yeah man, we haven't had another adventurer to exchange our adventure-y adventures with"

"Also we could use something else to do" Jake added.

"I simply… lost my prestige among the other knights." Sir slicer replies.

"How did that happen? Did you lose to a squire or something?" Jake asked. The knight denied it, as it was a different case.

"I've gotten the quest from Choose Goose and you know that bird sells good" Finn and Jake nodded in agreement.

"You may jest, but now hear a worthy knight's tale and quest!" Sir Slicer declares, as his face lights up, seeing that these two heroes could find the time to listen to him, not mocking him for all of his recent bad luck.

He then began his tale: "I was on a quest, a perilous quest, a quest to find and reclaim the knight's prized prize of all time, a quest-"

"Dude just get to the point"

"This is the quest for the Divine Dish!"

* * *

After the Gumball War, Sir Slicer along with other allies of Uncle Gumball were shamed, for running away from the Golb Monsters. Aunt Lolly made sure that those who ran away were known to the public to be shamed. The knight had fled into the forest, along with the other allies of Uncle Gumball and took a rest they all parted ways afterwards. Gradually, Sir Slicer's fame fell, as if it wasn't enough when he was embarrassed by Finn, Jake, and Drop Ball Ghost. Before the war began, he boasted loudly to the other knights of riding into battle fearless with his; ready to strike at the enemy, and that he would tower all of them when it is done. What he didn't count was a giant red universal nightmare inducing Golb to appear. When the other knights heard of him running away, he was dubbed Sir Shirker.

The knights just couldn't take him seriously afterwards. Even winning some jousting matches, winning prizes, and getting the medals for winning a tournament still, he was still Sir Shirker, and every knight he fought laughs himself to submission. The knights couldn't even open their visors at him.

He explained to them that who in their right mind would fight a giant red universal nightmare inducing Golb, to which the knights replied with: "It's the knight's code! Never to fear danger! Even Lumpy Space Princess stood her ground! Fricking Lumpy Space Princess!"

For the entire duration of the tourney, joust after a joust, race after race, performing valiantly everytime; yet they still would call him "Sir Shirker". He needed a new way to gain his prestige once more, that's when he saw Choose Goose. He immediately pushed through the crowd of other knights to get to the bird.

"Why Sir Slicer of the Black Armor, what needs you of this fine day of glamour?" Choose Goose asked while trading with the other knights.

"I need something that'll return my prestige! A quest for a legendary weapon, a cup of miracles, or even women's armor. I know you have some Goose"

"Check I shall under chests of old, wait here and don't move until you are told" Choose Goose crawled away into his tent leaving Sir Slicer alone, with the other knights. Whispering under their metal visors about Sir Slicer's demanded quest, Sir Slicer turned around boasting again that this time he'll make through on it. The knights just laughed some more. Sir Slicer reminded everyone of the time he beated Sir Penn, the duel that got him his famous Black Armor. Which in reality, Sir Penn had the upper hand though Sir Slicer held off against him until taking him by surprise with a trick.

Choose Goose returned with a sack loads of maps, beginning to list down the available quests: "Let's see here: quest for Caerbannog, quest for the quest for the horn of Ro, or the quest for the Lost Lake"

"Woah wait, did you say lake! Jake we got our lead" Finn shouted interrupting the story

"Looks like we don't have to go through all the lakes, 'cause the next stop is the Wildberry Kingdom and we still haven't apologized to Wildberrry Princess." Jake added.

"Can I continue!?" Sir Slicer raised his voice as Finn and Jake said sorry telling him to continue.

The knights in the background begin to laugh at all the quest options, especially the one for the chicken dragon Cick, suggesting to Sir Slicer to take that one. Sir Slicer now steaming demanded to Choose Goose about giving him the highest, most prestigious, and lengdary quest Goose has.

"Okay here: The quest for the Divine Dish"

"The what?" Sir Slicer asked followed by the others asking what.

"Ahhh a legend told for many years, yearned by knights of old but ended in tears"

"Hey I've heard of this, isn't this the same Dish that the wizards used to tell?" one of the knight's asked which Choose Goose nodded. Explaining the Divine Dish's history of being the end goal of the former knights of old. Mentioned during the early days of Ooo, the early years when the Great Mushroom War ended, this in turn brought some talk in the crowd. Sir Slicer accepted the quest but, Choose Goose demanded something in return.

"I've got your cash here, you lazy eyed Goose" Sir Slicer slammed gold medals before Choose Goose as payment. However Choose Goose wants something else.

"To start your quest for quest o' so Divine, admit first your current prestige with no shine" Choose Goose rhymed as the knights stared at Sir Slicer.

Sir Slicer grinds his teeth, face red, and steaming. However when he completes this quest, this'll remove all the bad press he has, so he gathers courage and says:

"I am Sir Shirker of the Gumball War, who witnessed the coming of Golb...and fled"

"You mean squiared away" one of the knights whispered as the crowd laughed. Choose Goose congratulated Sir Slicer for passing the test though he quickly snatched the paper and headed off to find this Divine Dish.

* * *

The Forest of Yo is where the fabled Divine Dish lies. Sir Slicer rode forth determined of ridding his bad press, and getting his precious prestige. Entering the forest's domain Sir Slicer's horse stopped, he scolded the horse to go further but, he too felt something odd about the Forest. It felt old, not as old as the Great Mushroom War but a time where the fabled Ghost Princess was still alive, still named Warrior Princess.

The knight felt as if ancient magic held it there, and as if something or someone is watching from the trees. He looked around. The paranoia was getting to him, feeling chills down his spine. Even the crows that followed him left. Sir Slicer kept on looking around until the sound of a bunny startled him. A bunny who just passing through. His horse began to move backwards, not even turning around just walking backwards as if the fear had got him.

However Sir Slicer snapped back into his senses when his horse began to retreat, "Not this time" he scolded his horse. From coward to brave because of the thought of going back as a failure, maybe even thinking of a worse nick name than Sir Shirker. Sir Slicer pressed on as he commanded his horse to go forth deeper into the forest. Tightening his grip on his reins, ignoring the sinister atmosphere as he and his horse galloped further until it halted suddenly almost throwing Sir Slicer off his horse.

Sir Slicer scolded his horse for stopping. He looked over to see why the horse stopped, a hunched robed figure called to him asking for aid. The guy wore an old and ragged wizard robe. Sir Slicer asked him if he was some sort of wizard. He denied telling him he was guide, accompanying adventurous knights here.

"Sorry I don't babysit squires", Sir Slicer scoffs and proceeds to slowly trot away.

The stranger chases after him, "Please sir knight! Our group was attacked by a monster! It was said that these forests are friendly to knights"

"And those you guiding aren't, knights? What were they? Inexperienced mooks? Sorry you'll have to deal with it."

"Surely you'll help squires? Knights help squires"

"Not my squires"

"Then a quest, these knightly squires are on a quest to find the Divine Dish"

At the mention of it, Sir Slicer turned and listened to what the guide has to say, in exchange for information about the dish.

The guide says that the dish is guarded by ghostly spirits normally not so friendly to anyone that isn't associated with knights; it is located in a cave further down center in the forest guarded by a powerful beast. He showed a small egg, telling him it belongs to someone called Grey Nate, it was the key to defeating the beast.

That was all Sir Slicer needed, as he agreed to help the hunched guide.

Along the way long dead ghostly spirits appeared, circling the two but focusing on the hunched guide, Sir Slicer noticing that his horse too was getting spooked shouted with pride: "I'm the knight of the Black Armor, get of my sight". The spirits fled and with Sir Slicer proudly grins.

* * *

Deep into the Forest of Yo, the knight and his hunched companion searched for the two other knights. Sir Slicer asked his companion if he knew anything more about the Divine Dish, a little more background to flaunt it around the other knights coming back from the quest. The hunched man revealed: When the new kingdoms began to spring; knights were needed to protect and guard kingdoms, the dish was given to the best of these knights via meetings, mostly in a inn. The Divine Dish was hidden by a select few of knights

"So it's a glorified old magical Dish giving powers, better be worth it"

"It's a relic! People have memories with that Dish.", the stranger retorts.

"Dead people." Sir Slicer countered.

Sir Slicer asked the stranger why he was here. He wasn't a knight, just a hunched guy who'd be perfect target for any one.

"Just a guide to the knights retrieving the Dish, I alone cannot retrieve it. The cave can be opened and the beast can only be defeated by knights"

"Might want to use 'The only knight to reclaim' story' " Sir Slicer whispered to himself.

Continuing forward deep into the forest, clashing of weapons can be heard nearby. There, a huge two-headed knight battling the squire knight along with another, whose armor was broken and he injured.

Sir Slicer stared at the battle for a moment before turning to the hunched guide for info, only for him to disappear all of a sudden. Hearing only a whisper from him telling him to help those poor knights. Despite his horse's mood, Sir Slicer charged into the fight with sword in hand. Striking the two-headed knight's gauntlet, dropping his enormous sword, announcing the Knight of the Black Armor was here to save them.

Sir Slicer began to ride around in circles, waving his sword ready to strike, as well as trying to confuse his foe. After a while he struck but, the two-headed foe swung, hitting Sir Slicer. Almost dismounting from his horse, whom started to retreat until Sir Slicer made his horse turn. His foe mocked him, comparing to a squire for not even controlling his horse properly.

Angry. he charged again, same results. "Sir Ron Away" the knight mocked. This time he charged at full speed at him meanwhile, the other knight decided to help Sir Slicer fight the foe, only for the other head to notice quickly swinging his sword. Sir Slicer taught he was distracted but still again same results.

Still Sir Slicer pressed on attacking the two headed figure, not retreating until he was defeated. It was when only when the injured knight stood up joining the fight, grabbing his sword for battle. Sir Slicer charged once more at full speed, blinded by anger. His foe prepared for his next strike by setting up a devastating counter.

Sir slicer drew closer and closer until, only a few feet away from each as both foes was ready to strike. The injured knight threw his sword's pommel at one of the head's of the knight, causing confusion as the knight spouted: "Ouch, was that pommel? Who throws freaking pommels?!" which the other head agreed. "Oh it's not like we've seen this just now"

"Only idiots do that! That's like throwing your helmet!"

Sir Slicer's charged, striking the two headed knight, they tried to swing at him but was too late. The charge of his strike and impact against his foe caused Sir Slicer to be thrown off his horse, crashing into a nearby tree. For his foe, the enemy knight slowly begins to fade into a ghost.

"Get back here you! After all those apples I've bought" Sir Slicer shouted at his fleeing horse, he stands up but staggers immediately. The other injured knight helps him up.

"Congratulations! Knight of the black armor and you two as well, for defeating the ghostly guardian" The hunched guide said coming out of now where.

"Thank me by getting my horse! I event sto- bought it for a good bargain at the stables" Sir Slicer demanded trying to balance himself, using his sword as a cane.

With the horse was now out of sight, then he started to rant.

The hunched guide asked: "Can't continue without your horse? What kind of a knight is that"

"I'll excuse you for not knowing that knights need their horses, only knights and squires know that" He replied angrily.

"He's right" one of the squire knights added.

"Oh so you're going to leave the quest?" the guide tells Sir Slicer.

The mention of leaving made Sir Slicer furious, although he decided to ignore it and press on to show off to the new knights.

* * *

"Huh, didn't know you could fight, I thought you got that armor from the City of Thieves" Finn added.

"Well I do, they don't call me Sir Slicer for nothing" he bragged.

"So where's the Divine Dish? And what was the beast like? A dragon? A giant? No wait a ghost! It was a ghost wasn't it?" Jake asked

"I'll get to the point" Sir Slicer stated continuing his tale.

* * *

They neared the center of the Forest of Yo, the hunched guide leading on while the two squire knights aided Sir Slicer in walking, all while the ghostly spirits in the forests just floated around. Sir Slicer was bugged by the squires with questions.

"What'dya needed to do to get the title 'knight'?" the injured squire asked.

"Musta been something like charging into a wedding, and rescuing a fair maiden from a marriage" his companion added.

"Got us nearly jailed in two or more kingdoms for that one" he replied.

'You two squires want to be knighted?" Sir Slicer asked the two, who responding immediately with a yes.

"Stop with the questions, carry my armor, and you'll have the honor of being knighted by me, Sir Slicer", he said dismissively.

The spirits of the forest slowly scatter upon reaching the cave, outside of the entrance, weapons and armor of the fallen clutter.

"A terrifying monster defends the dish", the hunched guide told them to prepare for the upcoming fight.

Sir Slicer and the squires braced for the fight, awaiting for the beast to arrive out of the cave. The squires were terrorized by the possible creature that will come out. Then it came out of the cave, the creature that protected the Divine Dish for years, a rooster with green feathers.

"That's it?! A rooster, worked all for a rooster!?" Sir Slicer shouted at the guide.

"Hey, the books say the beast is a dragon. Although I haven't escorted someone this far before", The guide says curiously.

Both of the squires shouted trying to lure a dragon out. Nothing happened.

"No dragon… The books n' stories mustah lied, or the guy writing it must koo-koo"

"The cave is guarded by a dangerous dragon! it must be around here, if not then the way to the Dish is clear! Go now squires and sir knight!" The hunched guide encouraged.

The uninjured knight goes first, but stops to pick up and pet the rooster. "Aww, maybe I'll keep'em as a pet. Maybe call him Cluckins, bring him around to-" The knight suddenly burns to ashes as the rooster breathed fire on him.

"Krug!", the other squire shouted, as his companion's body flew upwards. The Rooster then sets his sight on the two other knights. Sir Slicer mocked the creature.

"It's not a rooster! it's a Cick Dragon! The guide corrects them," I thought they'd be extinct by now"

"Ne-Nevermind how it's still alive! The darn egg, give it to me!" Sir Slicer shouted trying to stay calm.

"Here, Grey Nate's egg!" he revealed the egg, and passed it to the knight. It was a stripped looking egg with a little round tail. Sir Slicer confronted the beast, wobbling towards it and holding out the egg hoping it would calm the beast. The Cick Dragon stared at the egg as Sir put it down for the creature to peck it. With the Creature distracted, they proceeded to enter the cave.

The remaining squire pays respect to his companion as he follows Sir Slicer. As they enter the cave, the creature roared. Angrily and slowly approaching them, little bits of ember coming out of its nostrils, and beginning to shout "Cock-a-doodle-doo"

"I can't believe I'm going down because of a rooster, I haven't even seen a princess yet!" the injured squire yelled. Sir Slicer approaches the creature and manages to grab it. Trying his best to keep its beak shut. The creature then shoots lasers from its eyes grazing some of Sir Slicer's hair

Krug, the ghost squire, told his friend to help Sir Slicer or they'll like him. At first the squire picks up and tried stabbing the Dragon with Sir Slicer's sword, but didn't work as the beast's lasers turned his sword to smelted iron. Second he tried plucking its feathers, seeing if there's a weak spot. But this only made the creature angrier, making it shoot more lasers. He turned his attention to Grey Nate's egg, rushing towards it and then throwing it at Sir Slicer to as a last resort. Not knowing that he manage to pull the little round tail from the egg.

The egg landed on Sir Slicer's center chest, the rooster turned his attention from Sir Slicer to the egg. Sir Slicer slowly tried to get the rooster off its body, planning to cut off its head. He slowly raised his sword, the rooster still pecking at the egg, the blade above his head ready to claim a heroic victory over a monster. The weight of his heavy armor adding to the force, beginning make sure his strike was spot on the head. As he was about to kill the creature, he visualized the other knights, the ones that previously mocked him, cheering. Then the egg exploded.

It almost instantly, making a little crater. As the debris scatters, the squire checked if both of them were dead, the Cick Dragon died leaving a whole fried Rooster, while Sir Slicer coughs off the dust.

"See! I have won!, Call me 'Sir Shine Slicer'", Sir Slicer laughs, exhaustively triumphant.

"My armor is totally *click click*", as Sir Slicer makes a clicking sound with an OK sign.

"Sir your armor..." he pointed to Sir Slicer, his armor was totally destroyed. The pieces of the Black Armor were scattered nearby by, Sir Slicer, realizing it, screamed in agony. First he lost his horse, second his sword, and now his armor. Beginning to walk back and forth ranting, "Why! why! why!" he kept going on. But he remember the Divine Dish so he pushed on so he would leave with something.

* * *

Inside the cave were colorful crystals surrounding the walls from top to bottom, they formed a sort of magical barrier stopping anyone from going in further. The guide told Sir Slicer just to reach out and the barrier would disappear. Just then the barrier disappears at the touch of Sir Slicer's hand. Further down into the cave in the ground were two skeletons, one was a guy with a spear in his chest while the other with a sword. The guide said they were just knights of old.

In the end of the corridor was a round table, seating seven, with the skeletons of knights sitting in each chair. In the middle of the table was the Divine Dish. Sir Slicer and the squire run to claim it but they trip.

"Ah, my leg!" Sir Slicer screamed, he looked up as the guide stepped forward taking the Dish in his own hands.

"Hey you stupid old kook, that's is a knight's reward! You said it yourself. Now give it to me!" he demanded.

"Actually, the way to the Dish is only opened by knights. Though claiming is another story", the thieving guide calmly tells them.

Sir Slicer jumped at the guide but ended up slamming into the cavern floor, commenting he was quick for an old kook.

The guide threw away his rags, only to reveal finer clothes with a neat little hood. "A thief, Tomb Thief at your displeasure. Thank you Sir Slicer for helping me retrieve this." the thief that the Tomb Thief threw a smoke bomb, and was gone.

Leaving Sir Slicer laying on the cave floor, without armor, horse, sword, and legendary relic. With only a bag of gold that was the only thing left in the ruins.

* * *

"And that's the story of the Divine Dish." Sir Slicer asked, as he tries to get more juice out of his grape juice box.

"Man getting dooped by a thief, is rough. Like that time with Penny, right Finn?" Jake commented.

"Know it too well" Finn said remembering the Bandit Princess as well. The two asked what happened after.

"Well...spent the gold on grape juice and crackers"

"What about the squire and the ghost? did ya knight them or something"

'Got out of the cave and...Both were gone" He said as he getting drowsy over the grape juice.

"Well, that's a neat side story. Sorry for the loss, I know the feel personally" Finn said, Sir Slicer's face lightened up a little. Thanking the two for just listening in on his story. Jake asked what Sir Slicer is going to do now.

"I don't know", He said wearily

"Dude, I kinda feel sorry for the guy. I know he was a jerk, but can't we do something" Finn whispers to Jake.

"Aww c'mon, he seems kinda happy with hobo lifestyle" Jake whispered back.

"Jake! Just one little favor, c'mon heroes 'member. Help the poor and defeat the evil guys?"

"Fine" Jake agrees

"So, what do you need now Mr. Slicer?", Finn says earnestly

"Maybe some blankets, a cardboard box or a trash fire! You name it!" Jake jokingly says, to which fin lightly punches him in the shoulder

"More crackers and grape juice", Slicer blankly replies.

"See told you was a hobo" Jake remarks.


	8. Nature and Nurture

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._  
_I'm doing this out of fun._  
_As I find there are still plenty of stories to tell after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

It took a lot from the heroic duo teaching and training the human venturers. Instead of adventuring for themselves, it was practically teach the humans to be an adventurer like them. Though if there was one thing that Jake liked about it, he was now called T. Master Jake, for all of his know to wisdom from experience and J.T. dog book.

The venturers were still in their nursery stages, like identifying some basic plants and creatures near the settlement. Added with the help from the Ogres and Foxes serving as good neighbors plus guards to the human peeps, the three got along pretty well. Even had a few games of baseball, and even a party where humans, Ogres, and foxes for fun. This gave giving some breathing space for Minerva and her bots to do some work on the settlement, turning it from a settlement to a huge town.

Still the venturers needed to work out things on their own, as T. Master Jake said "Get your adventuring game up, cause yous about to go on the first dungeon field trip".

* * *

Over by the camp site Finn looked over the maps picking the best intro dungeon to them. First he'd try out the dungeon of Norm, near the sea which said to have loots of Vikings. Jake insisted that they'd have dibs on that. The second dungeon option was ruins from the Great Mushroom War, Finn and Jake both agreed that a high risk and a no go. And last option was a potential dungeon near Tree Trunk's house, perfect said Jake telling about pie rewards after the crawl.

Finn planned out the dungeon crawl field trip while Jack was out with Lady's place, writing down some protocols for the field trip. When Jake returned from Lady he was carrying a big sack of camping equipment.

"Neat some camping stuff for the 3 night say at the Swearing Swamp" Finn said taking a look at the sack.

"Nope, its Lady's camping stuff, me and Lady are going on a camping trip in her dimension with the kids"

"Shot when? also whole family like grand kids included?"

"Yep, whole family of half rainacorn and dog breed going on a camping trip. So um you cool on managing the human dungeon on your own right? sorry to bail brother" Jake explained that Lady wanted a whole family outing, the kids agreed but were busy except for TV, though TV didn't have a job. So Lady kept tabs until she got a perfect date, unfortunately crossed with the dungeon crawl. "You cool bro?"

"Course man! it's not every day you got a whole family outing. Go for it I'll manage"

"Speaking of a whole family, Jake jr suggested an idea, a restaurant"

"Like a diner? fast food? fine dinning restaurant?"

"Kinda but it's run by my pups, like a family restaurant sort of thing. A dream place where everyone could just talk and eat, have a nice time. Family, friends, or fiances you know just a place like that to take people and chill, have some relaxation. What'dya think of the name: Raining Dogs"

"Sounds more a hotdog stand than a restaurant's name, sounds sweet, just taking a time to talk about life n' stuff. so you cooking and where is it gunna be?"

"Heheh don't worry, I'm on breakfast duty while my pups can do the rest. The place me and pups we'll talk about it during the camp trip, and also this might get TV out of my in law's house."

Jake then told Finn about getting some help for the dungeon crawl.

"Seems everyone's busy Marceline doing a gig, BMO is going along with Sweet P exploring, Bubblegum well I want too but I want them to handle things without science gizmo , and Simon is out exploring n' research. By the way did you finish Simon's resume, the one he asked?"

"Hehhe, don't worry I made sure the resume's is top notch. It'll blow the employer right off" Jake then suggested Huntress Wizard, adding she's perfect for the job. Finn agreed though thinking she'll won't easily do, knowing her as a loner and all.

"That's why you're there! improve on her emo style, get her to open up plus you guys get to spend some time"

"We do spend time...we'll hunting and tracking does count. I mean if there's a dungeon then there's beast, when there's a beast she'll be in. Yeah she'll join in"

"See you got help and got to spend more time, win-win"

"Just don't go out making out" Jake teased.

"Jake!"

"Plus, you can introduce her to your mom. You know to help out" Jake teased making Finn's face red.

* * *

It was night time when HW returned with hunting prize being an Emerald Boar, one of its tusk gone located in her belt. Jake sniffed the dead boar and left. She started to skin the boar and took out its meat, cooking it over the fire, while sharpening the boar tusk. Finn started off asking what's with the boar, and why was she's sharpening the tusk. She said: the Emerald Boar lived in the Poison Park famous for its many plants, all of which are toxic. The boar developed a natural immunity due to adaptation, something valuable in Huntress Wizard's job.

"And the tusk? also why'dya do with all these hunting trophies?"

"Making a flute" Finn asked what for as Huntress Wizard explained that certain materials makes great mediums to communicate with spirits.

"You got any reason need to communicate spirits and stuff"

"Just communicating, I talk them, have chat, and learn something"

"So kinda like ghost hunting but no fighting"

Finn then asks if she got any hobbies "Like besides hunting, got any hobbies? Me and Jake have a lot, talkin recently about building"

"Meditating" when Finn asks about that she replied "8-9 hours a day, or a straight day. Helps me get in tune with the way things are, I also sell the things. I hunt, I'm called Huntress for a reason" Finn then asked the big question if she's not busy he could use some help, when asked what's the help for he told her straight away.

She replied: "Told you I'm not much of teacher" yet he encouraged her, telling her that she was like the beast master of Ooo, that she was perfect for the job, might be even beasts to hunt, or spirits.

"Then how about a barter, like hunters to hunters. Like how about a crossbow or skinning knife that Princess Bubblegum made?" She didn't find the offer good. "I can transform, agile, and can craft tools. Potions I go to Ron James for that, heck everyone in Wizard City goes to Ron James for that. The only thing I don't have is fine clothes but I prefer my Hunter's clothes, and I can make some more so there" Finn suggested he could help in some spirit communication, using Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant as an example. She slowly got interested, telling him if it was okay for APTWE to lend one of his tusks. Finn said he could but he'll ask.

She hummed at Finn's wish while also roasting the Boar she hunted as well as carving a little flute from its tusk. BMO and Neptr helped too acting as cooks. It would be a waste of time but, thinking it could be like a barter. Course Finn would want a fair barter and trade for help, she helps him and he helps her.

"I accept but only if we agree on the barter for it, only fair for hunters to barter goods fairly"

"You drive a hard bargain but fine, I'll talk to Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant" Finn agreed.

"A fair barter it is" Huntress stated. The roasted boar was done, BMO took a piece of the boar then telling Neptr to make pie out of it. Neptr hummed a tune then presented the Boar Pie.

"Poison resistance pie?" Finn presented it to her.

"Thanks, never had pie" She ate the with delight, it was Finn's turn to try it out taking a huge chunk of it. He vomited afterwards in a tree. "You'll get use to the taste, I've tried Deer Bears, tastes like water and dirt but the benefits, worth it.

"Thanks..." Finn said continue to wipe the taste of Boar Pie out of his tongue.

* * *

Before the dungeon crawl the group had a nice snack with Tree Trunks which Finn was glad due to the taste of good pie. Asking Tree Trunks about the dungeon, Tree Trunks told the group it was a neat little ole rabbit just into the woods, all kinds of nasty she described because of rabbits stealing her carrots plus moles eating her vegetables. The perfect dungeon Finn thought, a good starting dungeon to get things introduced to them while Huntress Wizard disagreed; Rabbits, moles, or worms they'll just be crawling into a hole but no real threat, they'll never learn if they kept doing this.

The rabbit hole entrance was large enough to fit any normal person, surprising since it was just a bunch of rabbits causing the misfits. However Huntress Wizard knew better, using her magical senses she detected a lot movement further down the hole, using as well to see in the dark areas a group of rabbits and moles talking then disappearing deeper to the hole. She had a hunch of what might be.

"Alright, everyone have their flashlights? good let's slowly go in" Finn motion then asking Huntress Wizard her thoughts.

"A hunch, movements inside and a lot, rabbits and moles nothing too big. Must be a lot of them but unusual to have too much"

"Rabbits and moles easy enough for newbies"

Finn motioned her to follow and HW asked why the humans needed the back up "Cause we're experts, and experts teach newbies so they'll becomes experts themselves, no newbies no experts". The duo dungeon experts let the human venturers explore on their own deeper into the dungeon, while Finn opened up a conversation with Huntress Wizard, checking every few moments on the human venturers. The humans were cautious, huddle up like a group, but eager to continue. After a while of exploring they saw, a herd of rabbits and moles forming a river in the dirt ground, on their backs carrying vegetables, rushing deeper. The humans venturers gazed with awe, not fear this time, quickly followed the river of rabbits and moles, encouraged by Oddie, dubbed as Green Boy, while Livi, dubbed as Bee Girl, wanted to slow things down.

Finn got a smile seeing them all excited, he looked back at Huntress Wizard, just using her Huntress Senses to see what's up ahead. The rabbits and moles were gathering in a center room she stated.

"My peeps are still in the nursery stages but I'm sure they'll get into the adventuring shoes sometime, cause I got also peeps to help me out, includes you too. How about you? your comments on the venturing studs" Finn asked.

"Caterpillar, a non-hungry caterpillar"

"Explain it but try'ta don't go full wizard"

"Basic stuff: if they don't eat they don't morph into a butterfly, they have no drive mojo"

Finn thought for moment then said:"Maybe some different lighting works, how about you take lead, it's about survival and stuff more of your style, plus you've got that aura, magic or not, that makes people feel you're an expert"

"Probably due spirit summoning, crazy spirits either bored out of their minds or want something to trade, I'm an expert just that I self learn"

"See and that's why, you could teach e'm a thing or two with your experience. Use that wiz knowledge to help folks out, and I got your back if anything comes up"

Huntress Wizard sighed: "Only because of the barter". From her antlers she detected the human venturers heading towards the gathering of moles and rabbits "They're getting ahead come on"

* * *

"Alright, who these guys? look likes some funny hat fur people. Hepple! that's what I call you guys!" A huge hairy creature with a snout said. Rabbits and Moles surrounded the human venturers giving them a bit of a scare, some brave enough to be calm. The creature examined the funny looking humans venturers, while making ridiculous comments, then he smelled something. Using its snout, it smelled someone familiar, "Oh wee she's here!" he exclaimed as Huntress Wizard and Finn entered what appears to be a chamber.

Decorations were mostly what seems stolen stuff from people from above: blankets used as drapes, fences used as portrait frame with clothes stitched together as paper, the paint looked like melted down crayons, and the there was a huge pile of fruits and vegetables in the corner probably from farmers.

The huge creature welcomed Huntress Wizard then asking who's the Hepple she's with.

"I'm assuming the hairy guy is an earth spirit?"

"No, that's the Shrew Lord, dubbed himself 'ruler' of not too deep but deep underground. One of my hobbies is hunting jobs or contracts when it peaks my interest, Shrew 'King' here gives me contracts aligned with my likes" she explained to Finn as she turned to him "So you moved out of that hole, got some rabbits and moles to kiss your snout, and become made yourself 'Lord'. So what Thief City wasn't that good, I thought you'd like it there"

"If a bouncy playhouse can be princess, aye got much right to rule! you've just stumbled into my marketing chamber!" the Shrew points to his rabbit subjects storing fruits and vegetables in crates, and from the upper left of the chamber a mole bursts out behind him a stream of water, where the other moles began to dig a mini pool to contain it. "A work in progress, don't say Hik?"

"More trespassing on people's lands" Huntress Wizard said while looking at the two large holes from the left and right of the chamber, wasn't the work of moles or rabbits but something else, she continued to examine both of holes.

"Hik! care to take ca-" Shrew Lord said but was cut off.

"Claws dull perfect for digging, claw marks the side walls in the right hole but none from the left, and scale prints on the ground...Giant Ground Armadillo"

"She's got a name! Shelly" explaining his pet Armadillo was his tunnel maker, that losing of his pets would mean bad business, getting spooked by a large bell falling into the tunnels, causing her to go wild. Shrew Lord bargained with Huntress Wizard to get her back, without Shelly he'll never finish his kingdom layout. "My little rabbits and moles couldn't get her, tough as Deep Ground Stone she is, so Hik like old times what'll cost for you to bring back my kingdom builder, standard price or you'll haggle for it"

"I'll do the job but I impose the old TC law, normally I'd go standard but I need some stuff" She said eyeing some weapons and stuff at the corner, the Shrew Lord sighed at the notion, "How long was she loose?" she added.

"About a day or two when my dear Shelly got loose"

Huntress Wizard ran into the left hole motioning Finn and the human venturers to follow: "A dungeon and a monster to capture, wouldn't you think this is a good starting dungeon" she told Finn.

"Yeah, just a low dungeon with a simple quest to get them started" Finn replied as the venturing group went into the tunnels of Shelly the Giant Armadillo. Meanwhile back at the chamber of Shrew Lord...

"Ahhhh my subjects!" Shrew Lord called the attention of the rabbits and moles "find your liege herbs, bones, and scraps! Hik haggles high when she needs something"

* * *

Shelly's trail lead them to a series of tunnel connecting to one another until finding an open space where it all interconnected, Huntress Wizard concluded that the beast was confused, aimlessly making tunnels. Claw marks were in the center that lead to another tunnel.

"She's not far...Okay listen up" She says turning around to the human venturers "The Giant Ground Armadillo, or Garmodo, is easily agitated meaning they're easily spooked. Second: They will roll in self-defense or run away. Third: It relies more on sound and smell; and Fourth: the objective is make sure to layout on its back, the soft is the weak point but don't harm it; and lastly Fifth: Hunt and Wait.

After telling that she told the humans off to try and track Shelly.

"So what now we track the it too?" Finn asked watching carefully which tunnels the human venturers went.

"Just wait, need to them a piece of nature, probably the best way to give them a drive, like how those Fire Wolves hunt or Ice Giants climb Ice Mountains"

The human venturers communicated by shouting at each other as their voices echoed through the tunnels, HW was irritated trying to mediate for a while as she was hovering in the air, while Finn was on the look out for GGA to come out of the tunnel, only to find instead a huge boulder come out on one tunnel end and entered another followed with shouts and the human venturers chasing it.

Followed even more with shouts saying they were being chased by a giant boulder, the sounds of the shouts started becoming louder until the whole tunnels was noise, just noise. HW stopped hovering and touched the ground, she was sensing something and Finn knew it. A stone wall bursts revealing the boulder behind were the human venturers, the boulder shifted revealing Shelly. She stood on hind legs with kneecaps covered with sorta like safety caps, a scaly shell all stone with dull edges pointing upwards, the beast had two claws on each arm both were large, pointed yet dull like pick axes for digging and mining, and a face with the upper part covered with a stone shell revealing only her ears and snout.

Shelly shook her stony head frantically as she started smashing the ground, small rocks sent flying hitting the human venturers while Finn and HW were perfectly fine. The venturers groaned in pain but got up to continue pursuing the beast into the tunnels. Finn helped one venturer up, who got hit in the stomach, he told the venturer to take a rest but the venturer insisted on going on.

"Doing fine mister Finn, beats being stuck on the island that's for sure, just need a little bit of push"

"Hmmm" Finn said inspecting the venturer's injury from the rock attack "Hey Imma give a piece of dungeon advice: If the monster starts shaking around, or acting stupid of all of a sudden, mostly means it's gunna unleashed something bad, take cover when that happens and you'll do fine, also tell this advice to the other venturers"

"Thanks teach, we won't let you down"

The hero turned to Huntress Wizard who was staring around, when asked about the hunt she assures him that the dangers and hurts of the hunt is sure to get them tougher.

* * *

And so the two waited for the venturers to capture Shelly, they screamed out of pain while others started blaming one for a mistake, followed then by Shelly trashing the ground causing even more shouting. All normal stuff when getting into adventuring yet Finn was still worried, sure the human venturers needed to learn danger but what if the danger was too much.

Finn checked on the tunnel entrances seeing if any venturer came out he'd tell em to rest for a bit, from one human venturer resting to a small group while the others were still on the hunt. Some wounds and bruises, luckily Finn always had a med-kit with him, courtesy of his mom, performing first aid, also courtesy of his mom teaching how to do it, as he stitched up the wounded humans.

After finishing the last stitch Finn decided to have a talk with HW about her way of teaching.

"Look I know danger is important and all but serious: It ain't good"

"Letting them be in dangerous nature molds them to be fit for survival"

"You ever think that doesn't always work out"

"No danger equals no improvements, that's why a Tasmanian Tornado is fierce as it is"

"Dangerous Nature don't always equal improvements, doing it too much makes whackos" Finn stated making HW stand up, the resting human venturers started to stare.

"So you wanna quit the educational dungeon crawl, we just finish the job, and call the hunt a fail" HW replied facing Finn.

"No I don't wanna call the hunt a fail, I'm just sayin' lettin nature only ain't gunna help these peeps improve"

"What you gunna baby feed them is that what" HW sternly replies with Finn not backing down on his argument.

"Baby feed!" Finn slightly raised his voice "I've allowed these peeps to get hit on by rocks for the past three hours!"

"It works watch" HW, as at the moment Shelly come bursting out of a tunnel with the venturers exhausted. Huntress Wizard drew her bow aiming at Shelly, who guarded with her stone skin. Finn points out arrows won't do much against it, Huntress Wizard replies: "Just watch, they don't call me Huntress for nothing hero". She ran at the beast with bow in hand, the human venturers mumbled on how could she defeat it with only a bow, she shot an arrow right at Shelly's head, and with much surprise it worked! Shelly began frantically moving about, started sending a few rocks flying. However HW was too quick, as she made contact with Shelly's belly, retrieving a leaf from her belt, and placed it on her belly causing the Beast to lie down.

When Finn inspected the Beast was just laying down peacefully, he looked around to find the arrow used which had an odd tip, it was a black rectangle shaped tip, Finn shook arrow which makes the sound of screeching crows. "Dangerous Nature taught me that" she says to Finn still pressing the leaf on the belly.

"Huntree" Finn calmed himself down before doing something stupid "I get your point but these peeps ain't learning by just letting be hit around" he reasoned.

"So we're callin it a quits, find another suitable dungeon"

"How about a compromise? you know mix the philosophical theories with mathematical pratice " Finn proposed causing even HW to be confused.

"That's wiz talk right there, care to explain"

"Heheh I've thought you'd get it. Let the venturers chase the beast but we coach them, that way they get the dangerous nature plus caring nurture" Finn bargains.

"Don't do social talks remember what makes you think life coaching is any better"

"Dude, just gunna instruct them like how you taught those noobs at Wiz City" Finn joked. HW agreed releasing the leaf on the beast's belly as she rolled away.

Finn rounded up the venturers into a small circle on a plan to properly hunt and trap the beast, Huntress Wizard gave some tips though awkwardly, giving out the advice the noises from their shouts is a good way, the plan was to lure the beast out in the open using the noises from the shouts to force it into the open. Finn explained there'll be two groups one led by him and the other Huntress Wizard in order to lure out Shelly better, also Finn thought it'll be a way to get her to open up more. And once Shelly was in the open and surrounded, it'll just be a manner of subduing the beast. "Solid plan ,we should go out and hunt more" HW complimented Finn.

"I'd like that" Finn replied as he turned to venturers "Okay all those aboard the Finn Train follow me, and if anyone wants to be madly skilled like our fair Hunter right here" Finn pointed out to Huntress Wizard giving a thumbs up "Follow her cause she got some crazy awesome skills you could learn a thing or two". In Huntress Wizard didn't expect any of the venturers to follow her, doing a bit of some reflection she'd realized letting inexperienced peeps into the danger hoping they'll adapt like she did would do the trick. The hunter was turned to her side of the tunnel, ready to just help lure Shelly out, but got called over from behind, some venturers actually wanted to partner up with her, though compared to Finn it was less.

"Mister Finn told us to call you Miss Hun, so we going now teach?" a boy venturer told HW.

"Oh" HW reacted showing a bit of flattery "First part: let's find where Shelly is, we're only few we'll have to make do though" HW stated, the ventuers just stared at her awkwardly. "Um, yeah any questions?" She said.

"What that leaf thing for? Zit some kind of magic?"

"The Giant Ground Armodillo' is sensitive in the belly, use this Feely Breezy Leaf to calm it, and yeah it is magic" She explained briefly, she should try give some advice, like hunting advice she thought. "Okay here's some advice, kinda like my motoo, in hunting beasts and eventually you'll all be facing some nasty monsters in the long term: If you know what you can't and can do, but also know the nimrods your facing also can and can't do, then you'll find a way to win"

"Got it okay, then let's hunt" She dismissed as they went on to hunt.

The cave tunnels started filling with noises from the shouts of venturers forcing Shelly to roll across the tunnel roads, meeting again with loud noises going in the other direction. Shelly started doing her throwing rock attack but with Finn and HW as advisors, only a few got struck this time as they continued to force Shelly out into the open space. Eventually Shelly was out in the open surrounded at all sides, now all was left to do was to subdue her.

Finn coached to find an opening to Shelly's weak spot belly, one was to irritated Shelly planning to tire her out. On the other side, HW told his group to also find a way, telling the beast's weakness to smell and sound, one of the venturers got an idea, telling everyone from his group to give up their socks, the boy venturer formed sock ball with a little rope attached to it. Shelly trashed around by Finn's group as HW's group joined, hiding their secret weapon up their end. The boy threw stink sock ball, landing it at Shelly face, making it trash around until it froze in place, as both venturers from Finn and HW groups tackled the beast's belly, patting it to calm the beast.

"Score one for Team Hunt" the boy bragged.

"What!" a girl reacted standing "Team Finn was the one that lured the freakin thing out"

"Um who got the brightest idea to smell the socks out of its nose? Oh that's right us, mostly me" the boy bragged high fiving his team.

"Ugh! how about we call it team work, okay Oddie?"

"Hmmm how this Livi, trade some snacks back at the colony then we'll call it" The two groups went back and forth as Finn smiled."AH work in progress, about some long time soon they'll out adventuring on their own"

"Like birds in a nest, come on let's get this Beast back, also I've got rewards for venturers as a bonus"" HW says as they guided Shelly back to Shrew Lord, he was happy getting his kingdom maker back, patting the beast on the head before feeding it a car sized beetle brought by his servants. The Lord turned to the Hepples congratulating them, HW eyed him and coughed sending a signal, Shew Lord clapped as his servants laid out some fruits and other stuff as a reward "If they ask who's the honorable ruler of the underground! tell e'm it's the Shrew Lord!".

Finn told them time to head home and pack up all the loot. The venturers picked fruits, drapes, plastic cups, heck even jewelry, some good and not so good clothes, and finding some few gold coins but Shrew Lord took some of it stating he'd a bit of it. And there some old weapons there about, looking like an abandoned piece of trash but the venturers it was treasure. Oddie got a beaten up iron sword, trying it out a bit, swinging and stabbing at air until he saw Livi looking at bow.

"Ey Liv, wanna trade this awesome rad sword for that less cool Bow" he bargained.

"You sure?" she skeptically asks "Thought you'd be the buster blader dude"

"I like to keep my face and bod in tip top condition and away from up close beatings" He replied remembering the time he was attacked by the Forest Tree Guardian "And, I'm kinda fan boying over Miss Hunt, I mean I've heard Teach Finn talking about she took down a herd of Rapid Rams, with only a bow." Oddie explaining how cool it must have been "Come on Liv, you can be like Teach Finn, with a flazzy hero flarin cheerleader type, the vents already view ya like some kind of president, wave this sword around to give e'm victory feel" Oddie bargains

"Deal but you gotta admit all of us took down Shelly"

"That's it?" Oddie said accepting as they switched weapons, Oddie feeling the bow in his hands thinking about being awesome like HW while Livi telling everyone a congratulation on taking down the beast with showing the sword as proof.

* * *

"Deal's a deal" Finn presented Ancient Psychic Tandem War Elephant's flute tusk, APTW immediately gave one of his tusks telling Finn it was no big deal since their flute tusks grows back in a thousand years or so.

"Sweet now I can awaken some really old or ancient spirits, thank dude"

"No probs a deal's a deal" Finn replied eating a pie, not boar flavored. Huntress Wizard tested the flute out, bringing out a classy tune, summoning some Wandering Wisps, a spirit wanders about in another plane of existence that could be drawn by summoning methods.

"It's not a fair barter" Huntress Wizard said causing Finn to stop eating "No like, I get this full spiritual realm flute, and what do you get? a coach for a day. It's not fair so...I'll make it even"

"Thanks, and well in turn, I'll help yah out in hunts so same boat"

"Don't expect social talks, I'll just teach what Wiz Knowledge I know, and coach around...what's the human place? like Human Kingdom?" HW asks, Finn replies that it's called Human Town.

"In payment of the bargain, I'll help around Human Town, if I can, it's near a forest so my habitat. Kinda curious tho, heard some folk town story of Human Hunters, riding on horses with god tier bowman ship, maybe I can see that and learn that"

"Huh never heard of that story, gotta check mom's database. Sooner or later these noob venturers are gunna turn into cool adventurers, maybe I'll give them a quest makin' it their mathematical exam" Finn said yawning telling BMO and Neptr time to hit the hay, HW transformed into a log with Finn resting on it, along with BMO and Neptr resting on Finn's belly.


	9. The Cursed Job

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._  
_I'm doing this out of fun._  
_As I find there are still plenty of stories to tell after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

In the high mountain ranges where no one would ever look, just a place great for hiking, and below the mountain ranges lies ravine with a dead. Absolutely nothing to see here, nada, just perfectly good mountain ranges to get a view, that is unless someone is a Wizard, then by saying the ancient coded word, a city would poof in the ravine like magic, a city where the lightest or darkest magical secrets are kept, well some secrets still yet discovered, and still Wizards never often share their magical secrets. A place welcoming all except of course non-magic users, they turn non-magic users into objects and sometimes leaving them anyone to pick up, until the spell wore where the mischief happens.

The Wizards were a secretive bunch, keeping their magical secrets like girls to their diaries. Wizard City's existence is mystery, even to people old as Princess Bubblegum, Marceline, and other old people of Ooo, knowing it a place for Wizards to hang out. Even Dr. Princess, alias Science Whyzard, wouldn't share secrets despite Princess Bubblegum's asking.

Simon wondered about the city and its existence, did it appear after the Great Mushroom War? or was always there hidden? and was magic always a thing, that would have made his work before more important, deep in a train of thought about the possibilities until ducking as two Wizards zipped passed him telling him: "Out of the way Mule Bottom! or get flattened!" Simon got up still wondering about the City "Phenomenal, I've kept hearing stories as kid about Wizards, Witches, and magic but seeing it keep close...makes it breath taking. I've read stories of magic spells and curses I wonder if same of the rules are same"

"Jerks..." Marceline commented on the two Wizards flying "Simon, you sure that you're going with this? Wizarding buss is weird, dangerous, and mad"

"From a hero who's seen bonkers level like King Worm to universal divided by zero Orgalorg level, Wizards are weird, super even on a street to a world level" Finn said thinking about how Huntress Wizard mediated for a straight 8 hours "Aren't you scarred with the whole Ice King and magic stuff?"

"It's either staying at the coach all day, or doing something, I mean I've handled myself good so far"

"You've almost got your soul trapped by that Vacuum Ghost just last week!" Marceline reminded.

"And the time you've rustled a bunch of Magma Termites, but you manage"

"Well...compared to the Great Mushroom War, Ooo seems more safe and happier" Simon said trying to look on the bright side.

"Ugh" Marceline groaned.

"I say let Sims explore n' go, I mean sure he won't fight monsters because that'll mean death"

"Finn!" Marceline shouted worrying.

"But! Sims here could definitely find a way, I mean you tore open a portal in time, also in charge of the human venturing class, so I'm kinda using you as an example apple"

Thank you, now let's double check my resume" Simon looked over his still nervous on what's on it. Finn ensured Simon that he and Jake mentioned all the cool things Simon did as Ice King and normal him. Simon walked back and forth, trying to remain calm as he's not had a job interview for a thousand years. Marceline suggested Simon could try somewhere else, preferring Simon not get into Wizard Business, telling him to find something other than Wiz business.

"I promise this I won't go bonkers, I just need...I just need something to do" Simon stated. Soon after Gunther came flying down hugging Simon calling him his bro, greeting Finn and Marceline. The new king of the Ice Kingdom was pretty chill, new management, parties for penguins, and since TP was there princesses actually visited there, finding the Ice Thing was a pretty cool guy. Not just that, but Gunther's kid, Kitten, is now dubbed as 'Ice Princess'.

" 'wenk' Bro, I got in touch with some 'wenk' wiz guys from the inside, if you 'wenk' drift"

"Um..thanks Gunts, so the Wizard Council is really going to see me?"

"Don't 'wenk' it, Abracadaniel, Life Giving Magi, and me manage to get some strings pulled 'wenk' cause that's what best buds are for"

"Okay then, I'm ready as ever to see the Wizard Council"

"Alright mah 'wenk' hommie" Gunther stepped forward whispering the phrase "Wizards Rule".

* * *

Seeing Wizard City had gotten Simon excited and curious. Everything looks as if it from a fictional book, or fairy tales, Simon grew up reading all the myths, folk lore, and legends from Scandinavia to stories from all 7 continents. Wizards and Witches were just stuff of fairy tales, like stories of Witches peeping on people just to screw with people, well considering from Marceline's story with a witch then there's truth in the tale, and Wizards being wise sages, to a degree it might be but most of the time the Wizards he'd seen were crazy mad in their own way.

The buildings all look from his view something out of medieval times, but after spending a day with Gunther he was surprised that the Internet was present, and Wizard used to for shopping deals, like get a 50% discount of a Jolly Jewel that makes anyone fill with glee...in order to get them to spill their secrets, which Simon was told by Gunther that Wizards prefer to keep their secrets to themselves or a few others. Simon just tried to apply his knowledge as ab Antiquarian through observing the surrounding.

"Looks as if...14th, must be the closest thing to resemble" Simon mumbled.

"Huh 'wenk' you say something?" Gunther asked leading Simon through the Wizard City's streets.

"Just observing that's all, pretty exciting, just taking it all in"

"Okay 'wenk' hommie, quick Wizard tip 101: Don't look at anyone funny" when Simon asks why, Gunther pointed to two Wizards dueling each other. "Sheesh! the practice of dueling still goes on!" Simon exclaimed.

'Yup, 'wenk' pretty serious about Wizards and their business and secrets, look anyone funny or insult them 'BLAM WENK' you got yourself in a duel, gets to far then the feds come in"

"Noted"

The Wizard Council building, the same building where Princess Bubblegum, Finn, Jake, and Abracadniel were held on trial for trespassing, made Simon had flashbacks to college and job interviews. Gunther chatted the Wizard Guards about their business as the guards directed them to wait outside the main council room on a bench, while the Wizard Council prepares.

Simon mentally prepared himself like presenting his college thesis, he could handle deans or bosses with some experience, but this was Wizards and couldn't vaguely remember a thing his time as Ice King how to do handle Wizards, just try to sell yourself as valuable like an artifact Simon thought. If Betty was here she'll give him a good ole' confidence boost he needed, just thinking of her again brought him down. Simon just took a deep breath and gave himself his own confidence boost.

The Wiz Guards gave the go signal, Simon and Gunther went in with the Grand Wizard and other Wizards looked at them. "Welcome to Wizard City, former Ice King, and new Ice King Thing, hey man we still up for a party at your place?" Grand Wizard asked Gunther with the other Wizards asking too. "My Wiz homies we're still on" Gunther announced "But first homies my buddy, Simon, here wants in Wizard City"

"He a Wizard though" one of them asked, Simon replied stating no, "Wizard's only fool" he stated.

"Come hommies 'wenk' my boy here gots the guts to be in" Gunther took Simon's resume giving to the Grand Wizard. The council took truns reading his resume, Simon didn't know if they were impressed or not, all of them just took turns humming, reminded during his college years. The Grand Wizard stood up holding the resume and said:

"Okay let me get this straight: You tore open a portal in time where your fiancee plunged herself into the future, where anything goes. Then seeks to cure you from the Ice King curse, and undo the evil that is the Ice King." Simon couldn't reply to that and just nodded.

"Who almost caused the end of Ooo"

"Yes..."

The council talked back and forth about it, Simon heard one of them saying he's useless, striking a blow to his self-esteem. Useless, now that's a word that struck him, other than Ice King. After a minute of discussing, mostly on Wizard City policy and secret societies, the Wizard Council decided telling Simon that he could 'potentially' be part of Wizard City even without Magic like Ron James.

"Though you ain't a Wizard with the magic mojo-"

"Wizards only fools" the guy said it, did it again only to hushed by the Grand Wizard.

"We do owe it to your fiancee for saving Wizard City from Bella Noche, plus you tore a portal in time, the very fabric of reality and boundaries no Wiz ever achieved, so that's a plus" Other wizards eyed at Simon about his time traveling feat, making Simon a bit nervous. "However" he emphasized "You'd need to earn it, just like...Oh wow when was the last we did this?" Grand Wizard asks the other members who just raised raised their hands as a no "Wow...the only reason why allow Ron James in cause we're either too lazy to brew our own potions, so you could file the Ron James type of position"

"Now here's the magical task: Some form of magical do ha's or radiation as Sci Whiz likes to call it, is present in the old city ruins. Local legends recall people being cursed there calling it the'Cursed City', with some stories of people being inflicted with curses until their dying days, horrible curses from a good place to throw some curse people. Find out the source, and the magical knowledge or properties, to truly test if you got the guts to be on our Wizard level. Oh and if you find the source to be some sort of thing bring it here, some say it's the relic called the 'Light Stick', for safe magical keeping." Simon gladly accepted it, the Wizards murmured a bit before zapping him, finding himself out of Wizard City with a map in hand.

Finn and Marceline were playing a game of Card Wars before realizing Simon poofed suddenly there. He told them about the job, asking them if they could tag along, naturally both of them said yes. Before heading out to the Old City Ruins, Simon needed some materials for the job, taking a detour from Ron James to Princess Bubblegum's lab.

* * *

The Wizard Council lead the trio to one of the last remaining Old City Ruins from the Great Mushroom War, old buildings collapsed on each other, while pipe lines sprouted flooded sections of the city sewers to streets, making sort of a river. A few still standing buildings were old and damaged, same goes with the roads. After a thousand years, the city ruins somewhat kinda had a structure, must have been inhabitants occupying it over time.

Simon tried his best to gulp down his fear, trying his best not thinking about all the many ways he could get killed, didn't help too when he could actually explain all the most possible ways he could meet his end. Meanwhile Marceline was both worried and mad, worried because of Simon and mad because of the Wizards sending Simon on a death job. She didn't want to try and stop him from exploring and doing his research business, but thinking after getting himself back she would think he would just settle down and relax, either way she's still backing him up.

Finding the source of the magical radiation, Simon assumed it worked like any other radiation. Back in his day a handheld device did the trick to detect it but, since it was magic he needed to improvised and improve. Getting a communication crystal and a mechanical electrical conductor, or MEC, from Princess Bubblegum who wondered what in Golb's chaotic name would Simon do with that. The other part was a solution made from crushed magical gems, a Wyrm eye, and a cheap wizard's sphere all bought from Ron James.

The crystal acting like a light to detect any magical presence being powered by the MEC, which is where the solution comes in to react to any magical radiation or presence. Simon wandered in waving the device as Finn and Marceline followed. Marceline told Finn to watch their backs, even though he couldn't see anything he felt something was moving with them.

"The magic radiation seems to be leading way further under" Simon commented following the signal, giving himself a mental tap in the back to build a somewhat magical detector. He was 100% focused on it until Marceline floated near."Oh Marcy didn't see you there"

"What exactly are we looking for? like a spoon relic junk"

"Only two possible things actually: A relic junk or just natural magical radiation, prefer the former since it's what I've spent years in college"

Marceline sniffed the air "The magic is dang crazy powerful under all the rumbles"

"You can smell magic? I didn't know you could that, how do you perceive it?"

"It's kinda like an itch, or a song you can't get out of your head at the moment"

"Well then, two magical detectors are better than one" Simon says blinking the device as the two explored.

Marceline sniffed the magical scent while Simon waved his device "I had my deal with magic, one was a jerk the other was a witch. I wanna know what kind of stuff were dealing with, cause we're not suited to handle any magic mojo. Any ideas?" she asked while sniffing.

"Oh that!" Simon said with enthusiasm "I've looked at records of the past, my books in the shack, and present records available, in Turtle Princess' library. Also testimony saying magic and wizarding leads to Madness and Sadness. From what I've gotten up: Magic seems to have a connection, both living and non, errr something that draws the forces together like a moth to a lamp" Simon explained deep into his mojo "Keeping it bounded, like glue until, something like...heat, yes! melting the glue then able to mold it again. Forces drawn in binding to something, or someone, until converted again like energy...the law of conversion, the possibilities of it are infinite. That's the best thing I could come up with my academic understanding, forces drawn together, glued up, and if possible converted again, then what is the very thing that draws the forces...that's what I'm trying to find out!" Simon finishes with Mareline looking at him speechless. "Oh...excuse me, I have a habit of doing that sometimes"

"There a sane bonkers and insane bonkers, just try to be the sane one" referring to Princess Bubblegum's mad science "Just try and stay in the calm. Sooooo should I start calling you Professor Magic, Professor of all things Magic, keeper of things and do dahs" Marceline added laughing.

"Professor Magic...nah. That sounds dorkish and too nerdy, even for me and I'm as nerdy as you can get"

"Nerdy? coming from you really? You've got names like Magic Man, Choose Goose, and etc. And Prof. Magic is nerdy and dorkish"

"Hey I have standards too, the names sounds so bland like King Prince. And how about you? how did you get the name 'Vampire Queen', what did yah have an army of undead scare the name into everyone"

"OH" Marceline smiled remembering how she got nicknamed Vampire Queen "The story isn't as scary people think but your spot on with the army of undead" . Simon smiled giving a short laugh. "Hey it's catchy, and simple. Almost got nicknamed Vampire Princess"

"Mareline the Vampire Princess, you're right it is boring. C'mon tell the story of the 'Vampire Queen' " Simon encouraged.

"I'll give cut the story short: I wanted a good stage name, so Vampire Princess wasn't gunna cut it"

"Details Marcy, details"

"I'll tell it to yah later, after you cook"

"So I'm the cook now?"

"You are crashing at my place" she replied as the two searched for the source.

"Just for a while though"

* * *

Finn looked at the walls, corners, and ceilings. He knew something was following them, it was in his guts, flashing flights all around to find it. He listened closely hearing rushing water behind the walls, small cracking of buildings, and small noises that sounded like creatures thought that isn't the one following them. The hero could feel something following them, it was experience, Finn concentrated, focusing letting his guts guide as he tapped nearby cracked walls, he knew something was there and let his guts continue to guide him until kicking a crack wall causing it and parts of the ceilings to come crashing down.

The hero was right with a robed figure with fine rags, Finn recognized this guy as Tomb Thief, the one who stole off of Sir Slicer. "Kid, I'm not in the mood to beat up a minor"

"FYI I'm 17!"

"Exactly" he replied throwing a sort of bomb causing distracting Finn. Simon and Marceline where still investigating ahead in the main passage way until Tomb Thief zipped pushing Simon and Marceline aside, Finn shouted to the stop the dude, Marceline told Simon to stay back as she went ahead to stop him with her vampiric speed. However Tomb Thief throw something at Marceline who dodged, Finn noticed what he threw and shouted "He threw a freakin' bomb grenade! take cover!" It exploded causing the floor, walls, and ceilings to collapse giving Tomb Thief to escape with the collapsed rumbles preventing Marceline to catch up with him, Finn manage to cross to Marceline's side but Simon was never to be seen.

"He's still back at just there" Finn pointed to behind where Simon emerged down still in the pathway seeing if everything was okay, until the floor below him collapsed as he fell down. Marceline flew towards him but the ceiling collapsed preventing her. She could hear him falling down, transforming into her demon form she tried punch her way through the debris but Finn stopped her "If you start punching then the whole city gunna collapse on us!"

"Then what are we supposed to do! he might be falling to his death!" Marceline angrily shouted about to punch the ready to collapse surrounding until Finn again stopped telling her to listen, hearing a faint Simon's faint voice as he called out their names, Marceline was relived transforming back into her normal form. Finn looked around to see and found a little crack wall and behind it was another passage way "We'll just have to rendezvous with Simon in the meantime we'll have to navigate on our own, also let's tell Simon to ease down on the places like he's been out visiting places that were top tier adventurer level 100" Finn told her as the two went on a different pathway.

Marceline clenched her fist swearing the next she sees the Thief, it'll be Nightosphere levels of pain.

* * *

"OH DEAR BETTY!" Simon screamed as he fell, hitting a diagonal slope of a crashed building wall then sliding at an extreme speed. It was all too fast to process as suddenly there was no solid wall under him, crashing straight into the ground stumbling. He got up dusting off some dirt then turning his head up high.

"Marceline! Finn! any one!" Simon shouted with no reply, finding himself deeper in the city's ruins

"Get it together man" Simon says to himself walking back and forth "You've survived the Great Mushroom War, you can survive in some old city ruins". Finn and Marceline couldn't hear him all the way down here, so maybe they'll hear him if he can get to a higher place. "That's it Simon! a plan!" cheering himself up as he traveled light's on Simon's device grew brighter, Simon gulped in fear.

The ruined city reminded him during the War, the old structures could collapse at any moment, sewer pipes could have stored water flooding him alive, or even worse, the Ooozers. There might some lurking around the corner, ready to pop at him. Or even an unknown creature ready to slash at him!

"Gah! C'mon Simon, survived the Mushroom War" Simon reminded himself continuing to walk. "Only because of that gosh darn crown" he realized stopping for moment, starting to feel small in the world of Ooo. Losing Betty was one thing, but feeling worthless is another baggage. Simon continued to walk, the device on his waist glowing brighter, "I'm at the right spot"

"Not really a right spot" a low horrifying voice said as Simon jumped back causing his glasses to fall.

"You dropped these" the horrifying voice said holding out the glasses, the guy had brownish green skin with short light green hair, standard physical features of someone from Ooo, Simon would classify someone who wasn't part of a race of a particular kingdom as Oooian, on second thought he's gunna have to think of a better name. All around, the guy was pretty normal, the down side were his poor clothes filled with holes and covered in dirt dust.

"I'm gunna take a shot: Oh my Golb! a monster" Simon nodded getting up to which looking again at the guy suddenly become a werewolf, "Oh wait another shot: Who in Golb is the guy? hmmm" this time the werewolf suddenly morphed into a five foot hag, sorta like the woman who sat on Jake asking Finn for hair. Simon slowly backed away. "Wait wait another one: I'm peeing my pants crazy because of this guy"

"Peeing no but monstrous" Simon replied.

"Allow me to welcome you, lost victim number#4024, to Cursed Lost City home to the cursed. Population one, me, former population about a hundred, reason? curse or died of old age. Now that introduction is out of the way, this is my spot and my spot alone now find your own spot to lie in there's hundreds to pick just don't mind the bones" Noticing the bones nearby, both humanoid and non he quickly left to look for magical source. Wandering about until he came back where he started, the guy spouting comments as his voice chilled Simon, he scanned the area until the device glowed so bright at the horror voice guy. Simon felt like an idiot, must be the guy's chilling voice distracting from his realization.

He took of his glasses and snapped himself, followed by telling the guy to say something"Weirdo", before his eyes from a hag he become an Ooozer. Simon poked the guy to see if his skin was anything like an Ooozer, to his relief it wasn't.

"Curse city...magic...you're magically cursed!" Simon exclaimed followed by a spark of realization about his magical theory.

"Lord obvious thank you, tell something I don't know like will I get to see a sweet gold hall full of outrageous song" the guy retorted his causing chills again.

"Curses involves some sort of incantation, usually witches or wizards.." Simon mumbled piecing something together along with the bone chilling voice, focusing entirely on putting the pieces of his magical theory in place "If it's not too much can you tell about how'd you wind up being cursed, it's for a research no harm"

"Oh wanna know my life story? well then I didn't realize I was talkin' to one of d'em Pysho-doctors, what's it to ya"

"No but I am a professor" Simon pointed the device at the guy again who pushed it away "Sooo you're insanely cursed, got it" the guy replied telling Simon he's not interested in being a little pig for some scientist's experiment, even for the cash the Science Council is giving out.

"Insane?" Simon gave himself a moment "How about Bonkerly Sane, yeah I can work with that" Simon agreed in his mind until he reminded himself "Look man, why don't you tell me your story and it'll benefit us both I'm...sorta...kinda...knower of Magic let's put it at that"

"So a wizard"

"I'm getting the answer I'm looking for man, I just need a little bit more details which you have, the story on how you got cursed could help. See no harm, I ain't takin' your spot" Simon looked over to the tent of old clothes.

"Ark got you, wanna be making one of them Wizard spells is that it" the guy replied humming "Tell yah what, I'll tell you my cursed story in exchange..."

"I'm broke"

"Not money! If it was past times I would go for it. Gosh I thought Wizards were all wise and stuff"

"Nah I want you to lift my curse, having a bone chilling nightmare voice has it's cons and pros but I prefer not to live my sweet life in a Cursed City" Simon gave himself a moment to think, curing a curse? sure he manage to open a portal in time and a portal to the Nightosphere.

"Well wizard? you gunna stare all day" suddenly the guy's chilling magically voice effect started making him nervous and distracted. If he could open a portal in time and Betty practically summoning Golb, he can cure curse this guy, it wasn't as hard as his crown curse and could actually further his research plus shot at Wizard City. In addition he needed something better to do. Simon agreed to the the exchange as the guy told his story.

The guy's name was Kurt, nicknamed Kurt Sweet before being cursed, or mostly called Kurt the Scam as the name suggest the guy would scam his way to fortune, even he told his tale from start to finish and when he did, it was pretty much irony. Simon pretty much understood and amazed how the stories he'd read were actually true, it was only the matter of finding the particular way of lifting the curse. After piecing everything in his mind he told this to the Kurt: "Okay bizarre as this sounds it's you that's keeping the curse in"

"What?! that's the most stupidest thing I've ever heard? you meaning to tell me that I could have just said 'I want my sweet voice back again'" Kurt raged his cursed voice sounding like a demon. Simon explained further eventually the people he'd scammed with his sweet suddenly cursed him, the emotions caused must have drawn magical energy to him thereby making his ironic condition from sweet voice to horror. "Curses are tricky 'Sweet guy? that's a lie, Wolf of Wall Street that's your crime, Trick you ain't no more with your looks, None can trust you like a bad cook'" Simon repeated the cursed words. "So how're you lift this"

Simon replied: "Witches, self-realization, or do some insane task" he followed this asking Kurt to lead him some place higher assuring him he'll find a way to lift the curse. Kurt looking at Simon with a doubtful look agreed leading him into the ruins.

* * *

"I said high up not go lower" Simon complained, the cursed guy been leading him what seems to be a down passage. "Who's been here longer? right me. Shut your wizzing mouth, we'll be goin' to the Light Stick" Kurt retorted his voice stilling sending chills, the magic effect started to take its toll as he suddenly saw Kurt from normal average guy to bare bone skeletal demon, rubbing his eyes and snapping himself he just saw a normal guy.

The two reached what Kurt called the Light Stick, located in what appears to be a center chamber with passage ways surroudning the walls of the chamber, Simon eyed the passage way up. Center all of it was the so called 'Light Stick' surrounded with by moat of waters by the old city pipes, Kurt begins to tell about the symbol of all cursed people, stories goes the Light Stick represents the salvation of the cursed and the blindness of the cursed, tales include cursed peeps worshiping the Light Stick as their only figure to keep them safe, and to feel warm. "I stare at it feeling so serene, look at it Wizard, see the divine relic before you! surrounded by pure water showing calm to whoever goes near it. See if I had my normal voice it would sound like so much better" instead when Simon looked at Kurt he saw a flaming skeleton with wings.

Kurt continued describing the Light Stick surviving for centuries being a beacon for the cursed, and occasionally witches. Telling how this Light Stick was a witch's dream, or a nursery due to the fact where the first witches came. Night light of the cursed, Witch's lamp, and Light Stick were its names depending on who's referring to it. Said to be a relic from the early kingdoms of Ooo, said to be create by either wizards or witches depending who's asking, one would say their group did it, an immense tool of power that shaped the stories of witches, wizards, and cursed people a like in Ooo till the present. Kurt continued praise the wonders of the Light Stick like a real good salesman while Simon was watching him transforming from one hideous monstrous form to another.

Simon was already intrigued by it from Kurt's stories. Taking each step, drawing closer as Kurt told him that even powerful wizards are to be careful of its power, he looked closely at the rod with guesses it came from either medieval periods or ancient periods of history, or anything before the Great Mushroom war. Maybe stories of wizards,warlocks, witches, and other beings surviving for who knows how many years made this relic like stories of Golb Scholars who wrote the book of Golb, the past Elemental Lords, the demons of the Nightosphere or its angel counterparts which Simon needed to research, if there's a realm of demons like the Nightosphere then there's angels. So many possibilities that needed to be narrowed down, so as he got up to inspect the relic, all of his guesses were wiped out.

He blinked, took of his glasses for a brief moment and said "This isn't a relic, it's just a rod"

Kurt gasped retorting him to not disrespect the light of the cursed!

"I'm not kidding, look man I was expecting something that I could say I actually know where it came from but I can say this ain't no relic well technically it could be..."

"Oi! I may be a scammer, a coin wolf, and an overall con but I some have respect for the culture! probably because me get the coin" this time Simon saw a broken mannequin with eyes creeping out of its socket. Simon decided to inspect the rod instead of watching Kurt transform from one hideous form to stick was suspended by water, naturally Simon thought, he touched the water turning out to be hot. In addition there were holes in the water leading to the Light Stick, he pointed the device at the water holes where it glowed intensely. It was emitting magic, or magical radiation which might be the cause of easy curses, all it took was someone to intensify their emotions at someone then poof curse, like a tutoring place for curses.

However the one thing that bugs Simon out is the rod itself, it wasn't a staff like a tribesman would use or a wandering stick used by explorers he'd read up in books, this was something beyond that time yet he could still tell what it is. Betty and he could definitely during their job travels. Eventually Simon got sick of Kurt calling a relic gifted by immense forces. "If it's not a gift from the gods! then what's it then? hmmmm, answer that wizard!"

"A nuclear fuel rod" Simon stated casually

"Nuke fu...what?"

"It's a nuclear fuel rod, used to power..well anything if you got the right appliances for it. Normally used in nuclear power plants to power cities. However this one is emitting magic, that's the curious bit I don't know" Simon observed the rod, there wasn't any doubt the rod looks like a nuclear fuel rod, it wasn't as ancient or complicated as The Crown, it just a nuclear fuel rod powering a magical radiation for centuries.

As the antiquarian Simon was, he was already thinking of studying it rather giving it to the Grand Wizard, for a while though. The only way to get it out was waiting for Finn and Marceline to came along, though Marceline would definitely not want something like this at the cave. So many secrets to uncover made Simon motivated. He continued observe until noticing a small rusted metal plate, Simon was about to reach when he heard a 'click' in the silent chamber. It was the guy who threw the bomb grenades.

"Boys, care can you scoot over away from Light Stick, not unless you can help me get this out of here" A guy in fine rags with a neat little hood announced, he was hiding something in shirt.

"Two against one creep, two against one. C'mon wizard." Kurt boasted.

"Yup I'd be real scared at a book worm, and guy who knows looks like a dead chicken" Simon turned to see Kurt looked like a monstrous bird hybrid. Powerless, Simon stood there trying to find a way out of this situation. Simon thought something, He pulled out the magical detector device pointing it at the guy, hoping the guy would buy his bluff. The magical radiation from the Light Stick gave the device a strong glow, continuing to make a bluff about a strong magical bolt to the guy if tries anything. The guy didn't show any fear and said: "A duel then"

The guy finally pulled the thing he kept hiding. "Oh Glob he's got a zapper!" Kurt commented this time he was a fat slime with ooze coming out of eyelids. "Oh trust me felllo, this ain't a zapper more of a puncher" when Simon noticed something, most people in Ooo would either have magic, swords, bows, or even lazer zappers; the guy was using an actual firearm, vintage too. The guy popped opened the rusted metal plate revealing a button, stepped on it, then reaching for the rod.

"You sure that's safe, holding a highly radioactive and potentially hot piece of metal in your bare hands" Simon commented baffled how he's handling the radioactive rod.

"Got a good idea what this ole Light Stick does, like you said a Nuclear somethin'"

"Fuel rod, a nuclear fuel rod" Simon explains the dangers of it.

"Wait you kinda remind of someone, yeah just a resemblance"

"Um really?" he asked in confusion.

"Yeah...I enjoyed that whacko"

The line hit a nerve "I'm doubting you'll know what happens if you do touch it"

"And I'm doubting you're not stupid to know when to hush, before I pull this trigger"

"Now that's a nice come back" Kurt commented. Simon got another plan as he slowly walked at the opposite side to where the guy was facing, now a the suspended water wall was standing between them.

"Let's see who's faster my bullet or your magic bolt" The guy threatened while Simon was trying keep a poker face. About minute they stood still, the guy calm ready to fire while Simon waiting for the right time, and hoping he could keep the illusion he has a wand. Ever since he'd decided not to be coach potato and left to go out exploring, he'd face one danger after another, he knew why but also wondering why? he could also find another hobby. He was always on the chase, and was fine with it. The atmosphere was tense for too long, the guy already taking slow steps towards the rod, and Simon ready to act.

The tension was tense. However both didn't do anything, this continued for about a minute more still tensed. Simon trying to stay cool, the guy still keeping a better poker face than he is, and Kurt was just standing there watching the whole thing. This went on for another minute, until all three of them heard voices "Simon! you hear there buddy" Finn's voice echoed in the chamber. Simon quickly ducked down and the guy fired, as Simon thought the bullet was slowed down by the water. The sound of the shot was loud as another voice came "Wait over there!" it was Marceline's.

"Got me good wizard" The guy complimented Simon "But I'll make it even" he brought out a stick with a button on it. As he pressed it, explosions happened all around the chamber causing the pipes in the chamber to start flooding the place. Giving the thief the distraction he needed to snatch the rod, making a run for the exit path. Simon ran to another path with Kurt following him as the whole structure above and below them started to collapse. The ran and climbed to higher ground while avoiding falling rumbles, and jumping across now forming gaps.

When they're about to reach a high ground a gap formed as the structures nearby were about to collapse, Kurt had the higher ground while Simon was the opposite. If had the crown he would just wore for a brief second then flew a few feet. Kurt called out "Oi you wizard you ain't dying until I'm cured!" telling him to jump as he reached out with his hand, this time when he spoke it wasn't horrible monster it was...him as the Ice King only in more sinister take. He took a step back, lost as he began reflecting his time as Ice King. All the things, he'd done and even though he's kinda forgiven, the guilt still there. He would continued to stand there until remembering the promise to Marcy, that he was he to stay. The realization snapped him out of it, then making a leap of faith as Kurt caught his hand pulling him upward.

The two continued to higher but unfortunately there was no way to the top "So this is how Kurt Sweet dies, in a dump city" the floor collapsed as the two fell, Kurt screaming as they descended and Simon shutting his eyes. Until they a bar of huge hands caught them, as they were being carried away. Kurt looked on in horror seeing a hideous monstrous ugly bat demon carrying him, shouting all sorts of stuff of him being eaten. "Thanks for the catch Marcy" Simon simply said. The Vampire Queen carried them to a safe spot, where she and Finn asked what happened as Simon explained it all.

"You did it wizard!" Kurt exclaimed jumping with joy. The guy turned from decent to chubby guy but with the cutest face anyone ever saw. "The curse is lifted! My voice is sweet once more!" He continued.

"Huh, I'll add that to my resume. Cured a curse" Kurt asked how and why the curse was lifted.

"Sweet guy? that's a lie, Wolf of Wall Street that's your crime, Trick you ain't no more with your looks, None can trust you like a bad cook" Simon repeated the curse, explaining the magic that binds him was that no one could ever trust him, and he trusted him in catching him. "Ahhhh, well then! I've now learned the lesson I won't be scamming people no more with my voice!" he claimed.

"Instead I'll do it legally! I kept gossip the merchants are gathering forming a little group. It's not scamming if I haggle for a higher price!" Kurt exclaimed leaving.

* * *

"So you got in?" Finn asked as Simon exiting Wizard City.

"They said they'll think about it"

"What?! after risking your butt in some ruins!" Marceline shouted

"The Wizard Council is strict, blaming it on: Princess Bubblegum's infiltration, Bella Noche, and even Betty who got some wiz knowledge. They're kinda strict now" Finn asked what went down telling Simon the time was in wizard school. "I did my best presentation, explained the relationship between magical forces and living being's emotions that draws and binds them together, then using a curse as an example. Called me noob nerd. Beside the point, they'll say if I'm in or proven something, also they gave this wand as kinda a pity gesture" showing a wooden wand with a blue cloth wrapped around the grip.

"I'm pretty sure that's one of Abracadaniel's"

"The Grand Wizard did order him to give this to me"

"Yeah it was a pretty much a pity gift, don't bum yourself out over it" Finn said telling Simon he's got an open spot at the Human Town.

"Well there's plan B" Simon positively said as it was time to call it a day, Finn went back to his camp while Marceline and Simon went back to the cave. "Hey Simon"

"Hmm?"

"Alright second time and last gunna ask about this: You Okay?" Simon blinked replying he was, she then followed with: "No mean, you seem always busy. Up all night the shed reading, or taking down notes. But you're going so far in death zones, that might kill you!" she exclaimed in anger for moment before cooling down "I'm just wondering, something on your mind cause I'll help like you did for me"

"Nothing. Well one but there's nothing to be-"

"Simon"

"Alright. It's Betty...ever since she turned into Golb to turn me back into me. Like a thousand plus years trapped, and only two times I've manage to be see her. I'm out of the Ice King prison but now I'm sane now to realize each passing second she's gone. She's gone."

"Then I took your advice, out of the cave and started seeing what Ooo had in store for me. Still hadn't gotten over Betty, though keeping myself busy with explorin' Ooo and researching as my hobby helps" He added hoping he'd doesn't cause Marcy too much of a fit.

"I was pretty broken when you left, went from broke homeless to eventually having a neat little cave house, then dated a jerk followed with dating a princess, then eventually got rockstar status, then here we are now. And then after some years, hundreds in my case, I've just took it in that you'll never be Simon but I made you sure I got your back as Ice King"

"Just saying you'll eventually move on, and if researching and getting punched by Giga Gollums just to find some da-ha relic helps. Then I got your back but also try to take it down a notch. And also I need to make sure you don't do anything stupid, like impossible levels of stupid" Marceline said lightly punching Simon.

"Thanks Marcy. Really impossible levels?" Marceline explains that opening a portal in time was kinda impossible.

"The guy who finds the possible in the impossible" Marceline added cheering him up.


	10. The Doctor of Human Town

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._  
_I'm doing this out of fun._  
_As I find there are still plenty of stories to tell after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

The human laboratory, one of the few science laboratory in Ooo, was pretty much the same as Princess Bubblegum's, really couldn't tell the difference except the color of the lab. There was one thing, every lab equipment was connected to her mom's head. The Science Lab was one of secret areas in Human Town, the other was the main ship. In it was Minerva's central A.I. core acting sort of a gateway for her to take control of all Minerva bots, considering how much job she does, it was still submerged down in water to prevent overheating. Down in the main ship was were most Minerva bots were made, repaired, or maintained. Only Minerva and Finn were allowed there, too many important things, heck even the container that Minerva used to transfer her mind to an A.I. was still there.

Finn watched his mom move TV screens with a move of her finger, she looked left and a screen with science data automatically started doing math. All while analyzing test tubes with her hand. All while Finn was telling his story of the lake Barn Monster.

"That's unhygienic! biting into someone's behind like that, especially one sittin in a water hole for who knows how long" Minerva exclaimed.

"After me and Jake passed out, a spirit car dude told us: sometimes you gotta find the weak spots even if it's gross. Okay maybe this story is too gross for the lab, how about the story of the Teary Eyed Cyclops"

"Go on, it's nice having you in Town. And you telling all about Ooo, I'll have something to prepare for the surprises" Finn recalled his time getting the tears of the forest cyclops. The magical tear might show some interest for his mom. "Goodness! even more dangerous Finn, you should have stayed still and rest! even more the people you've encountered. In addition the clown nurses, I'm sorry for my words but they seem like awful"

"Guilty for the guys I' did harm, even if I did make it up to them. Also still got the magical Cyclop tears that heals wounds, thought you wanna have it for doctoring and stuff" presenting the tears in an eyedropper. The doctor took it in her hand as a tiny blue lazers shot out her hand and fingers, scanning the container before it disappeared as a hole in her palm took it, where in a screen next to her shows the tear's inner components, Princess Bubblegum really upgraded her tech Finn thought.

"I knew anything outside of the island was weird, but never new to this levels! this is the stuff the teachers in the Founder's school was fictional, I suppose I'll get used to it might take a while considering all stuff you've been telling me"

"All it takes is time and practice, I mean the peeps already goods with the Ogres n' other forest creatures"

"But beyond the forest is even more dangerous, some I even call it straight from a fiction book"

"That's why me, Jake, and HW training them, mom you gotta chill"

"Oh I'm not protesting, I'm just adjusting that's all to all of this. Leaving the island was a big step but me and humans never really expected to things to change so much, so many things. And I'm also proud of my boy, helping people like your mom, oh you'd make a great doctor"

"Hehehe...medical and science don't go with me, but I know first aid" Finn replied then continuing to tell stories while his mom worked on the laboratory As Finn was telling her about the time he went to Prismo a beep came from Minerva's arm, showing a hologram map of the area with an injection marker located near the forest.

"A disease disturbance" Minerva shockingly stated "Happening near the Ogres area. I'm immediately sending Minerva bot 4-1 there right away"

"I'll go to, I'm no doc but I can help anyway like a nurse, like a nurse who just stitches and brings stuff"

Minerva smiled "Oh me and my little boy! a little junior Helper" Minerva exclaimed patting Finn's head.

"I'm 17 mom" he protested

"Ah but you're only an adult when your 18 sweetie"

* * *

"Ugh, tis that time of the year again" An Ogre groaned leaning against a tree while being treated by Minerva bot 4-1.

"Dang Telly" Oddie commented, naming the Ogre Telly since he'd never had one, the name seems to fit. The two foxes, the same ones who threatened to beat up the humans, were called Tom and Hound Fox. All four of them were goods after the O'Ise Wizard incident. Telly groaned again, looking more sick. "Happens ever year" Tom Fox said.

"Maybe it's a curse" Hound Fox suggested. Oddie's eyes widened "Really? the movie theaters at Town told us about curses, is he gunna start howling or growing larger"

"Could be, they say some messed up spirits hang around the place, and each year they get to play tricks like this" Tom pointed to Telly with sleepy eyes, like he's gunna pass out.

"Maybe they want a tribute! like spirits wanting to appease their long lost life" Hound Fox added.

"You mean they want me as a ghost" Telly looking scared, started shivering causing the tree to shake.

"Oh will you three stop that!" Minerva bot 4-1 scolded, "Terrifying the patient won't help" Oddie, Tom, and Hound Fox apologized as Finn entered the scene with med supplies. Minerva took a scanner, that looks like a magnifying glass with holograms displaying the data. While Finn acted as the nurse getting the stuff his mom needed, Minerva examining the Ogre getting all the data from his current state.

The Ogre seems to have the symptoms of a fever, tired eyes, and aching muscles. But that was the thing she'd known, the other symptoms where: Breathing red fog out of their mouths, Eyes glowing bright yellow, and...green sweet drops. She was out of her league, despite this she had a duty as a Helper and a doctor to uphold. She noted that the disease happens every year affecting the Ogres, it wasn't fatal but that was the Ogres, the humans on the other hand was another story.

Minerva took a sample of Telly's blood then ordering Minerva bot 4-2 and 4-3 to take care of the Ogres. The disease is one she'd didn't expected, this was something she didn't expect and the data from Princess Bubblegum can't determine it. She started looking all the data processed, and started to see if a vaccine and a cure could happen. Finn didn't understand what the junk in the holograms was, but had a good amount of adventuring experience gave Finn a hunch in his guts to get somewhere started.

"Mom Imma try and investigate the disease maybe, a source you know. Plus you need all the help you can get, you've been doing too much work, time to get some hero aid"

"Wel..." Minerva trailed worrying about Finn "I can't stop you but take this" giving Finn a face mask "Also Imma call two peeps to help me and you out on this, just wait in the lab and I'll report back" Finn shouted running into the Forest. Minerva wondered what'll happen next "I'm sure it couldn't get any weirder" she commented headed back into the lab.

* * *

The Doctor of Human Town worked 24/7, working on this disease wasn't anything new but just hard because of it's mystery. She looked at one screen to the next, while running chemical experiments on the other. Mutli-tasking became her number one thing. On one Minerva bot , handling the disease in the lab, another Minerva bot was handling some human problems, concerns, and projects in the Town.

At the moment Minerva bot 4-4 was handling one them.

"Doctor Campbell! we're almost done finishing the new plans for the boating project in Ooo"

"We'll push that one later, first we'll determine if the seas are safe"

"Doctor! the electricity in the Appliances n' Dig factories seems to be malfunctioning" Another human reported

"Minerva bot 4-5 will be there"

"Doctor! the venturers are heading back from the Tree Guardian!"

"Tell them to wait, I'd have do a medical check up" Minerva replied handling the construction on new buildings, and solving the some Ooo problems the humans weren't ready for. All while the lab Minerva was still working on the disease.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! I've found the root causing this" Finn shouted covered in orange dust and purple slime. "The Spore Frog has been kicked jump out of here" he added still covered in the orange and purple stuff. She stared blankly before asking Finn what, why, and where as well as telling him to take a decontamination bath.

"Now, let's start from the top" she asked after Finn took a bath.

"There's this frog living near the Ogre's village, as I saw they were all sick like the one just a while ago. I asked and they kept talkin about the bad year day, that every year they'all got sick with the fever but then falling asleep for about two days or more. After that all their food in their houses are gone"

"So then using my detective skills, I started asking questions: the why, when, what sort of ting. Found that before the sick year day starts little glitters start fallin out of the sky, I was lucky to pick up a trail to find out where it comes from, a huge multi colored Spore Frog shooting out spores. Finn added as a blue fog came out of his mouth making Minerva super alarmed.

"Finn you're contaminated! you've been infected by the...um let's call it O'disease for now" as she took Finn immediately to the lab's medical bay. "So continuing I've tracked where the spore glitter comes from, the frog yearly snacks on the Ogre's hard earned apples and harvests. There I've kicked its butt, but it got me with the dusts. Thinking I was toast I got an idea, when it wrapped me around its tongue I poured a bottle full of salt, giving me the blow to smack it making it hop away"

"Goodness! come one let's get you all confined before the other symptoms act up, and why do you have a bottle of salt?"

"Always keep a bottle of random junk, just in case, like this bottle of coffee beans" Finn was now being treated by two more Minerva bots at the same time, scanning and taking tests on him, as Finn comments: "Not the weirdest checkup I've have"

"I'm now seeing some parts of the spore sample to notice something, but I'm still in the dark" Minerva can't stand Finn being all confined, already determined to find a solution. "And two days? why two days? there's no data about any paralysis agent or sleeping" she tried to find out what's wrong.

"I' got it lemme just-"

"You are not leaving until you're healthy enough to stand, walk, run, and jump" Minerva sternly said.

"I was gunna say let me call my peeps. They'll take care of the rest" Finn said pointing to his bag. He took out his phone contacting someone "So can you make it? awesome". Finn then reached out for his flute.

"Like you know care to take a break"

"I'm multi-tasking, as in right now. I've got Minerva bots at human town, the Ogre's village, and doing testing on nearby plant and sea for edible consumption. The one's on break is watching you"

"Actually break like, no work"

"Finn you aren't suppose to play instruments when your sick, it takes too much brain and physical toll. You need to take a break"

"The flute is too contact someone" Minerva asked who but Finn told her to wait, and his peeps will help her out. Minerva didn't argue and patted Finn on the head, telling him to get some rest and returned to figuring out the a cure. Finn played a melody, a calm and harmonious tune something like straight out of a forest.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Ogre's village, Minerva bot 4-1,2, and 3 were taking care of the sick Ogres. Tucking them into neat blankets, monitoring their conditions, and keeping the sleeping Ogres safe while they slept.

"Thanks Doc..." an ogre said drowsily.

"No need, it's my job"

"I mean it, we...think yous humans were trouble and all. Turn out you guys, were cool. Respect doc"

"Like I said no need, take some rest. The Spore Frog is gone, if I manage to make a cure you'll all be awake today. If not then the frog won't be bothering you anymore"

"Don't yah got any helpers? looks like you're the literal gear running the thing"

"Helpers?" Minerva trailed remembering the Helpers on Founders. "Nope, but I manage"

"Alright Doc, just take a break"

"Thanks Doc" the ogre replied as he slept.

* * *

"Mom you gotta let her in" Finn told her through the monitor.

"Are you sure? I'm just cautious that's all" she said feeling skeptical.

"I know her, she and I do..." Finn was about to say hunt mystical beasts but that wouldn't help his case "The stuff for the human vent! look they know her" he pointed at the screen where Oddie and Livi were starting to talk with HW, both still got the bow and sword from their first dungeon, as HW didn't bother turning to them but talked. "She's getting there" Finn comments.

The doors were opened as HW entered looking curiously at the lab until a Minerva bot seemed to spoke her, telling her to follow her to Finn in his room. "Got yah good" HW told Finn when she saw him.

"I've had worse days" Finn replies breathing some fog from his mouth, then formally introduces HW to his mom as tutor to the human vents. HW seemed awkward at the situation telling Finn: "I'll get right on tracking the Spore Frog, won't be too long" said preparing to leave.

"Sure be safe"

"I'm resistant to remember"

"Eugh, I don't wanna eat toad cookies ever again. I'm gunna barf again" Finn said as a Minerva bot prepared a barf bag.

HW left the room with Minerva escorting her, deciding to spark a conversation to the huntress she asked HW about her. HW replied with general stuff that she's a hunter, and she hunts. But other than that she didn't say anything. "What exactly are you going to do with the Frog?"

"Extract its flowers, slime, and a little blood to make a potion to help cure the sick"

"Is making the potion a general knowledge?"

"Secret, we wizards keep and tell. Continuing, the Frog Spore aren't dumb beasts they'll either find a cozy spot to find a food source. Using their toxins they'll put villages to sleep, causing major damage to crops, they won't out right kill the sleeping peeps because they are their food sources. One is manageable, it's when they form a swarm there's a problem"

"Did you always have a knack for hunting?"

"Uh yeah, trained young" HW said. The girl was socially awkward that much Minerva could tell.

"Do you need any assistance?"

"I'm good"

"You certain? like a bot to analyze the toxins" the Doctor offered

"Nope I'm good, you can take a break. I'll be here as quick as possible for the potion" Huntress Wizard said zipping through the sky as a hawk. This leaves the Minerva bot to return to Finn.

"She seems a bit straight forward and awkward"

"She's a good...companion, really sticks and gives some good advice, even if it's wacky wizard advice."

"Well she seems wonderful when your talking about her like that, Is she your girlfriend?" Minerva asked but before Finn could say anything he coughed up a lot of blue fog. Saved by Glob Finn thought. "Oh I just hate seeing my little boy like this" a Minerva took Finn's temperature already starting starting a fever. "I got in worse traps, like this time when I was in a wheel chair fighting a deer"

"Shh" hushing Finn telling him to get some rest. Finn protested telling her he need to explain the situation to another peep coming over to help them. Minerva told him that she'll take care of explaining everything, as she has him recorded explaining the Spore Frog situation. "You record everything?"

"Just for references, also making a neat holo album"

"Did you always have this recorded stuff"

"Oh no, my memory storage wasn't as spacious now. But thanks to your princess friend, I have a memory space of a city."

"Now that explains it" Finn said falling deep into sleep with his mom telling assuring him she'll take care of the rest. He woke up suddenly at large house, everything bigger than he was, with adventuring gear scattered. On top of that, a snazzy looking guy with two swords on his back looking at Finn.

"Fever dream, okay" Finn said to himself walking up to the guy.

* * *

"The rules remember" Minerva sternly says to the group of venturers.

"It wasn't our fault it's Oddie's!" one of the venturer's says pointing at the Bow Boy.

"Oh no, you guys said yes in joining my raid, we're all in this" The boy shouted as argument ensued between the venturers. Livi entered the scene trying to stop the argument. "Guys we should just chill"

"He said it was a piece of cake!"

"You guys wanted a quest, you guys asked, so I give" Oddie argued.

"You assured us it was gunna be a cake walk! and not a fuss! that Tree Guardian nearly rooted us to the ground!"

"We got out of there alive didn't we? like Livi said team work, right Liv?"

"You told us the quest for the Flower was gunna be a possy, you said it was guarded by a sleeping flightless bird not a Tree Guardian. You lied!" Liv replied to Oddie.

"The Tree Guardian did spawn a chicken"

"Enough of this!" Minerva stated, telling them they aren't allowed to leave the Town for while. The Doctor went on to work on the Human Town projects after this.

* * *

"Huh, human architecture changed, looks more sci-fi now" Simon walked around human being amazed the progress from his time to the present. He'll have plenty of time to dig in more about the humans, as he headed straight to the lab. The med door opened, Minerva bots leaving with one bot left greeting him "Professor Petrikov, Finn called you for help correct?"

"Yep, it was perfect timing really I just thinking I needed a break from traveling around sites. Plus I'm up to help, so what's the situation Doctor Campbell"

Simon listened to the Doctor's report on the whole O'diease situation, and how she just doesn't get it. The two saw Finn deep in slumber, Minerva had some doubts in the Professor, mostly because he wasn't a medical person. She became surprised when he pulled out a strange device, putting closer to Finn's head. The doctor interjected wanting to know what that is.

"It's a magical detector, the name already gives what it does so no more explanation."

"Magic" Minerva groaned, if there was one thing she couldn't wrap her head around was magic. The professor hummed, causing her ask if the situation is dangerous.

"Nothing, just a weak magical infusion. Yep, a fever dream will the trick. Might need to see if this happens where, there's a witch in desert so I might check that out" Simon mumbled.

"So is he cursed?!"

"Well..." Simon trailed as he immediately regretted it as Minerva exclaimed beginning to run more and more tests on Finn.

"No he's not curse like...what's the word 'debuffed' see the fever acts like a catalyst, inducing a suitable state for magic to enter. Think of a moth flying towards a map, sort of thing". The doctor was now more confused, asking the Professor what's next? telling him HW was going to get ingredients for a potion but why was he here"

"The next step is Alchemy, since I can't enter Wizard City I've managed to get an old alchemist tools and set" Simon brought the out it from his bag laying in a nearby table. "Also manage to get an old tome out of this set, all in exchange for a few gems. Luckily Gunter had a spare to bargain from the Goose"

"You mean chemistry"

"Alchemy, not chemistry" with that reply Minerva explains that alchemy is just chemistry but outdated, using references from her database. "Not what the wizards say" she then asked a definition of it. Simon thought for a moment before just saying "Magic"

"Not in my expertise, thought they were superstitious legends"

"People back then thought everything was connected. Turn it out it was just magic, the key difference is chemistry deals with how the know how matter things are, and alchemy is how to use version of it. Also superstitious legends? there's something real about it." Simon explained beginning to perform, for Minerva's eyes chemistry, but to the professor's, it was alchemy. She followed this asking what was he gunna make, which he with: "Grey Dust"

"Grey Dust? it's all just dusts" Minerva comments scanning the dust.

"A dust that makes you go to a person's mind"

"Like a mind transfer?"

"No, actually in a person's mind and exploring their memories or dream"

"Fairy talish" she comments still continuing to observe the professor make the Mind Mist, the doctor notices a wooden stick with a blue cloth wrapped around the grip, asking him if all wizards have wands while scanning the wand for any potential threats. "Oh that...just a gift from the wizards, it doesn't shoot any magic if you're wondering"

"I find that hard to believe, there are somethings seem to mad like evil lords, or time travel"

"They're real"

"I'll just observe, you don't mind if I record this for references just in case something like this happens near Human Town"

"Sure, but I've got this you can take a break" as the professor continued, no signs of taking a break, and focusing completely while mumbling about something. The Minerva bots stood there, having nothing better to do proceeded with other jobs, leaving one behind telling the professor if he needed some help he'd just have to ask. All while other Minerva bots tended to other jobs.

* * *

"You're were a researcher? like a scientist sorts before the war? have you encountered magical items like this before it?" The Doctor asked.

"Just once" his tone shifted. "Anyway, since I'm here doctor, I'm curious on how life on Founder's island is like, the last human survivors being stowed away on a neat little island for about 900+ years. Care to tell? missed out a lot". Missed out? what does that mean Minerva thought, he was a thousand years old but he doesn't remember. Anyway she told the professor about life on Founder's island.

"Seems nothing change though it seems like life there was a paradise, despite the war damaging human civilization they'd continue advancing in technology. I'd have to stay around and see the comparison." Simon said in amazement

"Aside from technology, it seems life on the island continued with a culture change. Like the funny hats and clothes, I'd suppose I won't judge past humans did have some really strange taste like anything from the 18th and below centuries. Also re-education? I thought that would die out, on second thought it was the apocalypse I wouldn't put past it"

"I'd thought the hats were a norm back then"

"Norms change from one century to another, It's all in history"

"Like knights and kings? were there human kings? kingdoms?"

"Oh" Simon paused "Plenty, so many and not just kings, you've got princes, dukes, and a lot more. Then came presidents and prime ministers. I saw lot of science and tech, though what I didn't were museums like history stuff"

"Most history stuff are based on the Founder's database"

"Should probably teach e'm, there's much to learn about the past. And the humans have a lot"

The mention of re-education immediately gotten the doctor an idea. The humans had everything in the technological department, along with Science and Math classes being their highest priority. What they lacking is their history department, almost anything about how humans were before the War were lost to centuries of isolation. A new education about past humans might give the humans confidence, and strive to be better, like learn from the past sorts. With this in mind she asked if Professor Petrikov could teach Human History.

"Wait as in all of it"

"Yep, I already made the science and mathematics department top notch. But anything of the past was lost in the war, plus isolation. Other kingdoms have culture and history, so why not the human's turn to learn about theirs. I'm sure once they've heard about their past ancestors they'd gobble it up"

"Sorta like the Renaissance"

"I have no clue what that is"

"Alright how about...the Age of Exploration? Ancient Greece? Mesopotamia?"

"The only thing we had to go on for is old stories and few documents that went with on to the Founder's database, just stories from the Great Mushroom War like vampires, mutants, and etc"

"Rome? your name comes from it surely you'd have..."

"Why? is my name like old fancy like that"

"Oh dear Betty it's that bad" the professor thought about it for moment before replying "My schedule on teaching might be a bit...busy due to research"

"Already solved it, approach a Minerva bot and tell the lecture plan for the humans if you can't make it. Once the info is stored, It'll be turned into a their holo books for reading."

"Wait you guys don't have books? like regular paper books?"

"Oh we do we just kept them in archives, mostly magazines"

"Well...do I get payed? wait, sorry I'm was lost in the zone, I thought I was back in my own time. I forgot it's either barter or pure gold in Ooo"

"Oh that reminds I need see how trade works in Ooo" Minerva remarks jotting down on the idea of traders "Anyway, like the offer before: Residency in Human Town, plus all the usual things you'd expect"

The professor kept quiet thinking about it before answering: "Might use a job, a professor does need a job. And take a brake from being chased by skeletons". The two continued to talk about things such Ooo and the past until Huntress Wizard returned presenting some sort of solution. She called "Whoosh Woo", Minerva analyzed the solution finding it'll take down the fewer and other symptoms. Then the Professor present "Grey Dust" she analyzed it too but found nothing on the charts. The Professor explained the dust is gunna be the one to wake up Finn and the other Ogres.

Minerva started to produce the Whoosh Woo while the Professor and HW went to cure Finn, looking closely on what the two were doing so she could do it in the future. HW applied the potion causing Finn's fever to go down in a couple of minutes. Next the Professor explained was to wake Finn up from his mind. Huntress Wizard volunteered getting near Finn, then splashing the mist on his face and hers, as she fell on unconscious on his belly.

"Is that supposed to happen" the Doctor asked

"Falling with a blank mind? yes"

She asked why.

"The Grey Dust is a tool that helps a person to enter someone's very sub conscience, leaving your conscience to enter someone's else. You can go around exploring their memories, though I've heard there's a sort of protection against this. Well add that to my research list"

"Sorta like a mind transfer" Minerva commented, remembering like her decision to mind transfer into an A.I. and sacrificing her body. "Isn't that a tad bit dangerous?"

"Definitely, potentially ever erasing one's memory. I've heard of this guy who did it" The professors says, she heard him mumble something of punching the guy who did a memory wipe. "That being said, there's a thing called Mine Mind, to prevent it". Minerva took a closer at the dust, wondering would it work on her.

Finn woke up before going on that thought train "Um... yeah that just a fever dream" he exclaimed.

"A crazy fever dream. I'm not gunna comment"

"Right" Finn replied slowly getting up, telling his mom they have all the stuff needed to cure the Ogres. The doctor already by now had a batch ready to inject the solution.

"Then we'll help with the healing. Huntree? Sims?"

"Sure" HW replied already getting some Grey Dust and heading out.

"I'm free this day around" Simon volunteered heading out. Soon after Finn and the lab Minerva-bot went out as well. The Minerva bots injected the solutions to the sleeping Ogres while Finn, HW, and Simon entered the minds to wake them. The Doctor tried using it but to no avail, she watched Finn, Simon, and Huntress Wizard slowly wake the Ogres up, while she monitored the progress of the development of Human Town.

All of the Ogres woke up and cured, turned to the Minerva-bots congratulating her for curing the village from the Spore Frog. She was about to counter this telling it was Finn, Simon, and Huntress Wizard who did all the work. However Finn told her it wa cool, Simon too, and Huntress Wizard didn't want the attention. Telling her she always on the care, and needed the recognition for the hard work.

"I suppose so, any how Finn won't you stay for snack?" Minerva proposed then turning to Simon and Huntress "You two as well, you've helped too"

Finn from the side encouraged HW to stay for while, and Simon too. HW groaned in agreement staying quiet next to Finn, and Simon took the free snack while talking to the human peeps about Human History. Minerva provided the snacks for everyone.

* * *

After the snack and the HW and Simon went on their business. Finn continued to hang out with his mom while she does her stuff, doing mutiple jobs at the same time when he was hanging in Human Town. She was really doing everything in the town 24/7, eventually when night struck and calling it a day. Minerva was still working on everything.

"Hey mom"

'Yes?" she replied with four bots saying it at the same time.

"Ever think of just taking a break, you know let the human peeps handle the town for their own a while"

"Unfortunately, duty calls"

"But how about giving it a think tank, PB's tech upgrade allows to take your mind to transport on one bot to another. Take a bot bod, and see"

"It's a 24/7 job, my only job"

"Maybe in the near future could ya take a break, like a little adventure?"

Thinking about having a little adventure, from Founder's island local nursery up to becoming an A.I. it was all about work but she had her relaxation moments. Remembering the time it was just her, Marty, and baby Finn. Impossible. She decided in her mind, there a tiny part of her wanting to go out and relax like Finn and have her own adventure. However duty calls.

"I can't, I have a duty and a job to do. Maybe if the humans can manage, but that's in the future"

"Then how about a promise, just take a little adventure break in the maybe future? okay? "

"Okay, to the maybe future"


	11. Party Out

_Disclaimer: I do not own Adventure Time._  
_I'm doing this out of fun._  
_As I find there are still plenty of stories to tell after the Series Finale of Adventure Time_

* * *

From Candy Woods, Slimy Rivers, Fiery Hills, and Icy Roads the heroic duo traveled to search for their new home. After haggling the scroll for the Lost Lake from Choose Goose, even Jake's and J.T. Dog's wisdom prowess couldn't decipher its meaning. Eventually since Jake got tired of having to make shelter for a knife storm, or wake up to a blood sucking flies, not helping when HW shoots it causing the insides to explode all over Jake.

So they decided to get help from Canyon, since she was practically one of the cool living legends to decipher the scroll. When they got to Canyon's usual hang out place, there was a sign.

"Went out for a party, will return soon, like real soon" Jake read the sign.

"If it says real soon, then it's serious" Finn pointed out to other signs that read: "Went out to motor ride on a dragon's spine", "Gone to the Spectral Spirits", and "Road trip in Outer Ooo".

"In well in the mean time, let's just hang a bit. So happened at camp?"

"Dude it's incredible. Like jammers jack, I didn't know Lady's home has the best camping sites. Also Finn, Lady says there's a lost unknown lands unexplored lands, like not even the rainacorns bother to explore since the thing separating it is a crazy crash of cosmic comets. I suggest we try riding the comets but the raincorns probably wanna get a bite out of you"

"Well the vents finally got their dungeon, and kinda roaming near the woods. Besides that, the only adventuring I did was with HW for hunting beasts"

"Then you guys made out" Jake joked.

* * *

Meanwhile at a door located in a mountain.

"Standard party: a support, damage dealer, and main tank. C'mon let's get this over with" Canyon said opening the door into the mountain.

"Huh dark"

"We got a torch here" the support nudged at the fire elemental, Furnius, nephew of the former Flame King now Chipmunk King. Who hosts with Rap Bear at parties.

"Sssstrap it bard"

"E'y the name's Bryn, the fam guy who'd drank with Pirates of Zokukupo Island" The bard replied.

The Flame Elemental took the lead while the bard strummed his lute causing the spectral ghosts of former gnomes to appear. They didn't speak, didn't notice the trio, and acted during the times the mountain was still being run by the Gnomes. This caused Furnius to blast them much to the bard's dismay, retorting he's channeling the memories of ye old. One of the bard's tricks, which Canyon always found bard tricks to be her soft spot.

They continued down as the bard summoned the spectres of ye old from past days. Canyon started to think about the old days, dang it was so much fun and legendary, well in a sense it was legendary because she was one of the living legends from the glory days, others being Billy and more. Mythical beasts, celestial spirits, and hanging out with her water nymph sisters. Yeah her nymph sisters hanged a lot back them, allowing Billy's motor bike to run on water and in return bless some knight's sword.

The mountain used to belong to the gnomes. Bunch of annoying little critters they were, in Canyon's early days they'd invade and set up houses where ever they go, and leave it for junk when it's not good up to par quality in gnomish standards. And mostly the gnomes had really good tech, it was a warrior girl against a battalion of gnomish soldiers with laser guns. She still remembered the volley.

"Those were the days" Canyon muttered, sigh she really got Ooo.

It was a some sort of contraption, something the old gnomes had. She was planning a road trip and this do ha gnomish gear is the thing she needed for a road trip. Ooo left the warrior girl poofed, and needed a new sight. Furnius blasted the metal doors blocking their path, and Byrn gave hints where the inner mech room of the gnomes is at through bardic tricks. "Oh' time gone isles, no more a child" the bard sang.

His bardic tricks made more spectres relive memories going down a hallway to find, what else? a huge frickin metal door, this with some decors. Furnius started blasting a hole which took a while, the bard an idea.

"Gracious royaltius Furnius"

"Sssplease snooo" he groaned

"Ai'right fine, let me get to it" the bard strummed spouting out poems.

"Ssswhat are you even doingss"

"Bardic techniques! tryin ta get you to feel a kick to melt this rusty rectangular roadblock"

"It'ssss either the black knight or sssyou gotten my nervesss"

"Hey bard, you know the tale of Lady Vin?" Canyon asked which the bard gladly accepted and told the tale of Lady Vin, the spirit. She knew Lady Vin as, well the gal who'd enchant her blades and such. She wonders where she's at now?

There was now a melted down hole in the door. However she continued to wonder more about it, and past legend days.

* * *

"Ssswhat are we looking...nymph?"

"A contraption, gnomish gear"

"Where in thissss mountain is it?"

"Dunno, bard?"

"Honor lass, anything for Canyon the Tall" he complimented, Canyon the Tall, that's a title she'd hadn't heard in a long time.

The spectral ghosts lived their former lives giving clues to the party. Following the trail of spectres they found themselves at a dead end, where a statue poses in a heroic manner. Again, Canyon remembered the old times, man she was even there when the Thief King was alive. Years on end and she's still going. She took a closer look at the statue and resembled it from a giant from a movie where Billy and her watched on time, yeah it was something called Giant Iron.

The trio also noticed they were standing on metal instead of stone.

"Isss know, I know" Furnius said as he started blasting the door.

"So you two" Canyon kneeled to their short level "This your first time in going on a dungeon trip?"

"Tales only"

"The Fiery Dungeonsssss were much worssse"

"Combat experience?"

"Assssassssination"

"Brawls"

Then Canyon asked why did the two took the dungeon job, she could have gotten other people, or done it herself but feeling a bit nostalgic for party a dungeon, plus an easier job.

"E'y it's a honor to raid with Canyon the Tall" the bard bowed.

"Knightly trialsssss, needed a proof of couragesss" Furnius said continuing heating the door.

"Who're squired for?" Bryn asked but Furnius ain't telling. Canyon told the two they're pretty much like the starters from back in her day. Yup, she remembered the gals and guys back then, thieves, knights, and wizards all out adventuring, fighting, and partying. Man somethings just never change. Canyon had a little throwback memory ride in her head for while.

The bard tried to get his bardic trick to amp up Furnius while Canyon was thinking about past days. It was interrupted by a large crash from behind. The statue had come to life, or activated, its eyes glowing but a faint glow, it moved slowly due to the age and rust, it wasn't intimidating or anything, but sorta sad.

The statue threw a punch at Canyon, after walking towards them for a good 5 minutes. She caught the punch it and then threw it into the still heating metal door, making a statue sized hole. She took a look at the now broken statue and said: "May you finally rest"

"Let's wrap this up guys, gotta bucket list to fill" she said as they dropped down to the low part of the Gnome dungeon, the metal statue started beeping, she already knew what came next. A group of rusty raggedy robotic relics attacked them as Canyon headed straight on while Furnius blasted, and Bryn supported through his bardic tricks. However like the statue they were all rusted and slow, it was actually kinda pitiful.

Furnius and Bryn had troubles dealing with the robots coming after them, not because they were hard but so freakin too many of them. Canyon swooped in and drew their attention. The two watched as Canyon sweep the rusty mechanical relics with her big ole legend sword of hers, swinging and hitting, this was one of Billy's sword who let Canyon borrowed for about a good chunk of never returning it. The rusty relics jumped again but this time she her own tricks, she clenched her fist at the rust relics and a river of water spewed from it, turning around on the others. Furnius widen his eyes as he stood behind Bryn not wanting to get hit.

The robotic relics stayed down.

Canyon looked back at the guys telling them to press on "I got the feeling...yep the contraption is that way, c'mon". The party pressed on facing more foes, traps, and more. Canyon took lead swinging and batting the foes and traps for what seems to be a long time, while Furnius and Bryn began to feel a burn out, Bryn punned.

* * *

Deeper into the dungeon the party trio ventured, the bard and fire elemental tired but slowly followed Canyon. At this point, she was basically the one taking the old defenses left by the gnomes, her two party members were already low. After water blasting a gnomish robot, she turned around noticing the tired figures. The water nymph couldn't blame them, they weren't used to this type, and a called a short break and sat down next to them.

The bard pulled out some marshmallows from a bag, with a trademark symbol from the Candy Kingdom, and asked Furnius to well cook it.

"The tales were true, you can solo a mob of enemies"

"And carry a team" Canyon said taking a marshmallows too "Anyways been a while since I've taken a dungeon, with a party of course"

"Like the time Fuming Factory, where you and other legends went in and defeated the Zealous Zealot of Zinz."

"Oh yeah, dang long time. Don't take this personal, but even for a bard how'd you manage to know of that"

"Tales spread, got the story from a guy who got it from a book, the book from a guy from a guy who wrote a journal, and on and on"

"Heardss of you in Fire Kingdom tales, mosssstly involving the fire getting extinguisssh"

"Aaaaah" Canyon remembering she did have a major butt in with some Fire Elementals, man that did not go well. Then she asked about her two party members about them, told her the humble beginning, Furnius was royal member of the Flame Kingdom who'd sought to kill the Chipmunk King till that didn't work out, Bryn was just a Ooo guy bard from a small town called Wiz Watch.

"What that's it? c'mon there's more to tell than that"

"Honest, we're not as epic as you" Bryn replied.

"I did took part in sssssome Fire Kingdom coups"

"So starting out huh?" Canyon said looking at her party members, now reminding her of the classic days. Thieves, slingers, warriors, and wizards out in old Ooo. There were a lot of more them before, now it's not. She's one of the few vet from that classic days. Huh, first in a hundred years she was feelin the blues, dunno why but ever since the Gumball War and Golb Revelation happened, things felt different. She'd walked from one kingdom, or turf, and just started reminiscing about the classic days and the people she met on fly on the newbie road.

She was having major nostalgia blues. Old days, classic days, man she was just having a nostalgia trip. Which is why after her hundred years break, she gunna have an road trip outside of Ooo, and this road trip was gunna be a new legend act, just to get a bit of stretching and walk off the nostalgia blues. And maybe a bucket list. She stood got up asking if they're okay to continue.

"Those candy marshmallows did the trick"

"Finisssssh thissss dungeon now, I have to report thisss to my mastersss"

Canyon looked down the hall, feeling something in her gut "I'd say the dungeon is almost over"

* * *

Just one last door between the part and finishing this old junk of a place. Furnius did his thing blasting a door wide open, with the help of Bryn's bardic tricks. Once there was a hole where Canyon would get in they saw, well junk. It was just scraps of old junk, devices, and abondoned machinery. Properly labelled too, labels such as: Transferable Tools, Machina Ex, and now this one caught her eye. The Nivro Machanica, just the thing she needed for the road.

The Nivro Machanica was just a box, sorta like an engine for those metal box machines she'd rarely see in ruins. She didn't much about it, just that it was machinery, and how it works was something she wasn't keen on. She more on the spiritual, morale, and wisdom style like Billy. Anything else she'd go and ask a wizard for.

"Got the item I came for, let's bail. Huh it was quick" Canyon said.

"That it? no terrifying guardian guarding this place?" Bryn said.

"Issss thissss the one" Furnius intervened pointing to a giant ole metal guardian. It had a jewelry glass eye, twice the size of Canyon, and had shiny metal as its skin, well had since there was again another label stating it rusted hundred of years ago, patented by the Lithosphere Division of Gnomes. It didn't seem to move, nor attack when Furnius burned its chest, Canyon hitting it with a stream of water, or when Bryn hits its head with a wrench he found laying in the corner. There was a description next to it saying it was Bother's Bane, its purpose was specifically design to defend, defeat, and dispose of any unwanted botherers entering the vault. Data taken from the mightiest legends at the time one of them was Billy and Canyon. Next to it was the foes the golem faced, it was zero.

Seems that there wasn't anything left running for this supposed to be guardian of the storage vault. The rusted thing wore out its power, or something. A relic from the old days, Canyon sighed getting nostalgia blues again.

* * *

The trio left the dungeon with each of their prizes: Canyon has the Nivro Machanica, Furnius took Bother's Bane head which he held then dropped every minute as to not melt it, and Bryn went into a tavern telling tales about the Gnomish mountain. Finally returning from her quick party out she found Finn and Jake waiting for her, the heroic duo asked what kind of party she went.

"Average, how about you two? what you guys up to"

"Mostly baby sitting the humans in learning the basics of 101 Ooo exploration" Jake said.

"They're getting there" Finn added.

"Huh humans returning, hmm really is a new age"

"Anyway we came if you know where this place is?" Finn showed the scroll they got off Choose Goose.

"Hmm...OH!" Canyon exclaimed "Yeah that's Groove Grotto, yeah it's just somewhere hidden in the Grasslands. Overall a calm place. Why? is there some monsters you'd need to hunt"

"Nope, we're basically hobos. We're finding Marceline's old lake house as our new home"

"Knowing you two, you guys are more than capable in living off nature"

"Jake's had it with mosquitoes" Finn said referring the time a giant mosquito almost sucked up Jake's blood tank.

"Anyways guys, I'd like to stay and chat but I got a road trip to arrange"

"Where?" Jake inquired.

"Somewhere in Outer Ooo, taking a hero job from outside Ooo. Haven't been there myself, which is saying something but I've heard it's unknown from anyone inside Ooo"

Finn and Jake eyed at the thought telling Canyon if they join. She told the two it was a hero's job, which she was helping someone else and that someone doesn't more extra baggage. Which in turn cause Jake to say they were expert veteran heroes, they'd be a great add on.

"No promises but I'll ask"

* * *

_Author's note: _

This was the latest chap I did, and still in the process on chap 12.


End file.
